Recognize
by Lemonadier
Summary: What happens when Morgan comes to recognize his feelings as he takes care of a sick Reid? No longer a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****_ : So this is a one-shot. Unless some want it to be a multichapter story! I don't know if it is all that good. _**

**_Feel free to leave a review (or more) on improving this!_**

**_WARNING: Few bad words, but I'm sure you all heard them before!_**

* * *

Reid was late. That was an understatement, he was beyond late. At least 3 hours, Hotch counted looking at his watch. He noticed the young agent had been falling behind in his work in the past three days, but he thought Reid would overcome it. Hotch walked out of his office and straight to Morgan's desk.

"Have you spoken to Reid lately?" Hotch asked eyes warming in concern. Morgan felt his heart clench from that simple question. Morgan knew Reid wasn't doing as well as usual. He was slower, less focused, and consumed more coffee than normal.

"I haven't, is he alright?" Morgan said standing up. He had full intentions of going to Reid's apartment. Before Hotch could answer, their Resident Genius had walked into the building. He looked worse. His green tie was loose and crooked, not matching his blue-untucked-dress shirt and black slacks. Morgan took notice of Reid's converse. They were brown, and untied. The bags under Reid's eyes were a deep purple, and Reid's eyes were bloodshot. He was paler in contrast to his hair. Reid looked like death times ten. Morgan shuddered inwardly. He hated seeing Reid look so disheveled.

"Reid, my office," Hotch said and Reid did an about-face and walked up the stairs.

"Hotch," Morgan said stopping Hotch in his tracks, "Go easy on him," Morgan said softly. Hotch nodded and walked into his office.

"Have a seat," Hotch offered gently. Reid was tense, Hotch could easily see him build up the walls. After a minute of silence, Hotch decided that Reid would not start the conversation.

"You're late, very late," Hotch said carefully, watching Reid for any type of expression. Reid only sighed. He wasn't feeling too great, and he barely made it out of his bed this morning.

"I overslept," Reid said quietly. Hotch studied Reid carefully. He could tell the agent wasn't lying.

"You've been doing that often Reid," Hotch pressed ever so gently.

"Yeah, I-" Reid cleared his throat, wincing in the process, "I haven't been feeling too well lately. Flu maybe?" Reid shrugged. Hotch then understood.

"If you were sick Reid, you could have called. I would have granted you leave," Hotch said with an eerie calm.

"I know, but I'm behind on my paperwork. I need to—" Reid froze. Hotch frowned, he knew that wasn't a good sign. Ever so slightly, Reid's hand traveled to his stomach and he shuddered. Then he regained composer.

"Reid you need to go home, you are obviously not well enough to work," Hotch said carefully. He didn't want to insult Reid.

Reid swallowed nervously. Hotch noticed that Reid began to sweat, and his neck and cheeks were stained red. Reid swallowed again.

"I'm sorry Hotch, but I'm going to throw up," Reid said, abruptly standing. Before Hotch could make a move, Reid ran out of the office and into the bathroom, no doubt gaining Morgan and Prentiss's attention.

"That was weird," Prentiss said looking at the door Reid ran into.

"I'm going to check on him," Morgan said standing up. He saw Hotch walk out of his office as well. Both men heading straight to the restroom.

Morgan felt his heart tug as he heard Reid throw up in one of the stalls.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Morgan said as soothingly as he could manage, "I'm going to take you home, okay?"

Reid only nodded, breathing heavily. He hated showing weakness.

"C-can you put my paperwork i-in my bag?" Reid croaked.

Morgan looked to Hotch, and Hotch shook his head no.

"Sure Pretty Boy," Morgan lied and walked out of the bathroom.

"Spencer, are you feeling too sick to move right now?" Hotch questioned rubbing circles on the agent's back. Reid took in a deep shakey breath.

"Yeah, I'm good," Reid said flushing down his stomach contents. Hotch grabbed Reid's shoulders and helped the man find his feet. Hotch didn't miss the wave of heat that radiated off of Reid.

"You have a fever, did you drink any water?" Hotch questioned looking at Reid seriously.

"Just coffee," Reid admitted as he began to walk towards the sink to wash his hands and rinse his mouth. Hotch didn't let Reid get more than an inch away from him. He slowly guided the sick agent out of the restroom and secretly wondered how Reid even got to the bureau without keeling over.

"I got it Hotch," Reid protested slightly. He didn't need constant help. He was sure it was just a flu bug, and it would pass over in a couple days.

"You do have it, I'm making sure you don't lose it," Hotch deadpanned. Reid was actually confused by, Hotch's words. He slowly watched as Morgan neared him. Reid couldn't help but notice the concern in Morgan's eyes.

"C'mon kid, let's get you home before you get any worse," Morgan said gently grabbing Reid's arm. Morgan felt Reid tense upon the contact, but Morgan didn't let up. He would be damned if anything happened to the younger man.

"Get better Reid," Prentiss said to the ailing agent.

"Thanks Prentiss," Reid mumbled. He couldn't help the headache that was starting to make itself known.

Morgan guided the man to the elevator. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Reid. There was something just so different about him, besides looking deathly ill. Morgan didn't know what it was, but he noticed that Reid shifted uncomfortably. No doubt from Morgan's heavy stare. Once out of the elevator, Morgan led Reid to the exit, but stopped. It was snowing. It was more like a blizzard, and Morgan noticed that Reid wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Pretty Boy, where's your coat?" Morgan asked hesitantly.

"I was hot," Reid said rubbing his eyes. Somehow, Morgan found that simple action slightly adorable. He shrugged of his coat and handed it to Reid.

"Put it on," Morgan ordered. Reid was about to protest when Morgan put his hand up. "I will not be killed by JJ or Garcia nor will I be stuck with desk duty from Hotch all because you got worse due to stubbornness."

Reid pursed his lips and frowned. He put on Morgan's coat.

"Now, we can go," Morgan said once again grabbing Reid and escorting him to Morgan's car. Once inside, Morgan turned on the heat half-way, keeping Reid's fever in mind. By the time Morgan pulled off, Reid was fast asleep. The simple effort of going to work for a good 15 minutes had worn him out greatly.

Morgan tried to stay focus on the road. He couldn't help but think about Reid.

_"Since when do I focus on other men?" _Morgan thought in fear. _"I'm a ladies man."_

Morgan looked over at Reid. The man was really pretty. Childlike, and innocent. That was Dr. Spencer Reid. Morgan couldn't help but notice Reid's lips. They looked so soft. He wondered if they felt that way. He remembered Reid and Lila. Morgan couldn't help but frown. She would know. He would never find out.

_"But you're a ladies man,"_ Morgan berated himself.

Morgan heard Reid mutter something in his sleep. Morgan wondered what Reid was dreaming about. He couldn't help it. He had to admit it. He might have a little man crush on Dr. Reid. Which is normal. Morgan smiled. It's a bromance. They're close, but not sexually active like that. Morgan thought of this as pure genius. Then he felt rather stupid, realizing that he was sitting next to one who would've figured that out faster. He pulled into Reid's apartment complex. Morgan never liked the idea that Reid lived there. Morgan didn't think it was the safest place for someone like Reid. Reid stirred in his sleep, no doubt feeling the change in the car's motor.

"Thank you M'rgan," Reid yawned and undid his seatbelt. Morgan did the same.

"What are you doing," Reid asked looking at Morgan with slight apprehension.

"Going in with you," Morgan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Reid nodded and opened the door. Morgan heard a yelp and Morgan jumped out of his car, running to Reid's side.

"Man, are you okay?" Morgan asked looking at his fallen friend.

"I'm fine," Reid blinked. Truth was, the fall helped his headache intensify. "Just slipped on ice," Reid said as Morgan helped him back up. Reid took the lead and started walking towards the stairs. Morgan couldn't help but notice Reid's limp.

"Reid, are you hurt?" Morgan questioned. Inwardly, Reid cursed. Why was Morgan watching him like a hawk today?

"I'm fine. My knee acts up during cold weather. Gets stiff," Reid answered and Morgan instantly began helping Reid up the stairs. Reid was starting to get annoyed. He was sick, yes. Could he walk, yes. Why was Morgan smothering him, Reid couldn't figure it out. Despite all the annoyance, Reid still managed to keep his calm. He knew Morgan was only worried about him. When they approached his door, Reid looked at Morgan.

"Thanks," Reid said kindly and Morgan nodded.

"You're welcome," Morgan answered as he waited for Reid to unlock the door. Reid stopped and looked at Morgan.

"You're not leaving?" Reid asked hoping it didn't sound rude.

"Not a chance Pretty Boy," Morgan smiled. Reid nodded and squished that annoying feeling. He unlocked his door and entered; Morgan followed him. Reid took off Morgan's coat and handed it to him.

"Thanks again," Reid said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"What are you about to do?" Morgan asked. Reid looked at him once more, wondering why Morgan was so acute to all of his movements.

"I'm going to take a shower, because I didn't get that option when I woke up," Reid snapped. Morgan was taken aback. Why would Reid snap at him? He was only wondering where Reid was going. Then Morgan froze. He has been riding on Reid's dick ever since Hotch put Reid in his care. He was being clingy, overly observant, and overly worried. Like Reid was his girlfriend. Morgan shut his eyes in frustration. Why was he acting so weird around Reid? Morgan hoped the kid wasn't mad at him. He also hoped Reid didn't notice that Morgan has been staring at him the entire time.

Morgan sighed and decided that he would make Reid some lunch. Morgan searched through the cabinets and realized that there was nothing to eat besides an apple and coffee. Morgan frowned. He should've taken Reid to his place instead. Morgan decided to order Chinese. He tried to keep Reid's meal bland and small. Morgan also decided to pour Reid some water. He sat it in the freezer, hoping it would cool by the time Reid got out.

About ten minutes later, Reid walked out wearing only sweat pants. His hair was still dripping and Morgan couldn't help but stare at Reid as he sat down at the kitchen table. Morgan never saw Reid without a shirt on, and he had to admit, Reid was holding out on him.

_"Holding out on me? I never wanted him to strip for me!"_ Morgan panicked to himself. Was it just him? Or was the room getting warmer. Reid was lean, but there was definitely muscle definition.

"Do you work out?" Morgan questioned raising an eyebrow. Reid frowned as he looked at Morgan.

"I still have to pass the yearly physical test we get," Reid said resting his head on the table. Morgan looked at him in surprise. It was definitely doing Reid some justice. Why did the kid wear so many layers of clothes? Morgan pushed the thought aside. _"Stop enjoying the sight!" _Morgan demanded to himself.

"You know, Morgan," Reid had hesitated earning Morgan's full attention. "I am sorry for snapping at you earlier," Reid's voice was weak.

"What?" Morgan said in surprise. Sick Reid was slightly bipolar.

"I have a killer headache, and I guess I'm just a bit on edge," Reid said softly. Morgan knew Reid's fever was definitely making the kid talk. Normal Reid would argue that he wasn't sick at all. Morgan smiled. He kind of felt better that Reid wasn't angry with him.

"It's okay, Reid. How about we get some water in your system. It'll help you stay hydrated," Morgan smiled taking the glass of water out the freezer. Reid took the glass warily. He had thrown up in the bathroom for a good five minutes, and he wasn't ready to go back.

"Thanks," Reid said quietly as he took a very small sip. Morgan watched him carefully. Morgan could tell that Reid was feeling nauseous, and that his throat was sore, but he didn't say anything. He was already working on the genius's nerve. There was a knock on the door, and Spencer stood. Morgan moved past Reid and walked to the door. _Nobody_ was going to see Reid half naked.

Morgan stopped at the door. Was he getting _possessive_ of Reid? He shook his head and opened the door. Reid watched with slight interest as Morgan walked into the kitchen with what smelled like Chinese. Reid could feel the water working its way back up.

"I got you some rice and some soup," Morgan said handing Reid his food.

"Thanks," Reid said as Morgan gave him a spoon and fork. Reid didn't want to eat, but he still felt bad about snapping at Morgan. He didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't want to eat. Reid carefully took the fork and grabbed a small bite of the rice. He was surprised that he didn't gag. Morgan smiled happily when Reid took another bite. He knew the boy was hungry given that he threw up whatever was left in his stomach. When Reid drank some of his water, Morgan noticed the change in Reid's posture. Reid started breathing heavily and his arms wrapped around his midsection. Morgan knew what was coming; he jumped up and grabbed the wastebin, thrusting it towards Reid who took it gratefully. Morgan watched as Reid heaved. Morgan wasn't too sure what more he could do. He grabbed a pot and poured some water in it. He placed it on the stove and turned on the heat. It was time for some home remedies. He looked back at Reid who was shaking under the stress from throwing up. Reid nodded to himself, and Morgan cursed, he should've been encouraging Reid.

Reid slowly stood. Morgan noticed that the kid looked weak on his feet. Morgan automatically stood beside him.

"Where are you going," Morgan questioned trying to think of a way to help Reid.

"I'm going to take out this trash and—and-" Reid paused feeling the room spin. Morgan grabbed him, held him close, and this time, Reid held onto him. Morgan was surprised.

"You need to lay down," Morgan said not bothering to let Reid go. Reid merely nodded. He's been sick before, but never this sick. For him, this was scary. Morgan held him tightly as he led Reid towards his bedroom. Slowly, Morgan helped Reid into the bed. Reid sighed in content as the fatigue washed over him. Morgan frowned. Reid's fever didn't break, that much he knew. Reid only seemed to be getting worse. He seemed alright after he left the bureau, but Morgan could tell that Reid was definitely trying to down play his illness. Morgan ran a hand through Reid's hair. He ignored the slight dampness from the shower and ran a hand across Reid's face. Morgan jerked his hands away. He never caressed Reid. It was weird and strange, but Morgan couldn't help but enjoy that one intimate moment. Morgan refused to continue, Reid was sleeping. It would be like molesting a child or taking advantage of a drunk woman. Women. Morgan was interested in women. Was he? He wasn't so sure anymore. Morgan sighed and covered Reid. He knew Reid would be hot, but he also didn't want Reid to get cold.

He walked out of the room and dialed the one person who he knew could help him figure this all out.

_"How is 187?" Garcia asked in a shaky breath._

"I'm not too sure just yet mama. He threw up some more and he's now sleeping," Morgan said fondly.

_"What was that?" Garcia quipped._

"He's sleeping," Morgan repeated.

_"No not that, but the way you said it!" Garcia laughed._

"How did I say it?" Morgan asked in all seriousness.

_"Like, you said it in a loving way," Garcia whispered._ Morgan wanted to hang up. He wanted to scream and shout. He wanted to jump off a cliff!

"Actually Baby girl, I have a confession," Morgan said slowly.

_"Oooh what is it!" She said mysteriously._

"I am kind of confused right now," Morgan admitted. He ran a hand over his head and walked into the kitchen.

_"What do you mean? Is Reid not really sick?" Garcia questioned_. Morgan realized that Garcia's "loving" was just a joke.

"No mama, Reid is really sick. Bad case of the flu or something," Morgan said softly.

_"Then about what?" Garcia asked._

"I think I have a—a crush on Reid," Morgan said softly and Garcia screamed.

_"What?! When was this?! I thought you were only interested in women!?" Garcia yelled._

"Hey, this is confidential and I thought so too, but I have been mistaken. I don't know how to explain it," Morgan sighed sitting in the chair. He really was confused, this was all new.

_"Well let's think about this," Garcia said calmly. "Did you guys kiss or anything?"_ Morgan choked on his own spit.

"What? No! I mean, I stared at him on the way to his apartment, I got jealous of Lila for kissing him, I wondered if his lips were soft, then I was checking him out when he walked in the kitchen without a shirt on. I was basically asking him a million questions like where are you going? How are you feeling, and then I ended up caressing his face while he was sleeping!" Morgan shouted the last part. He was getting frustrated.

_"Well, how do you feel when he touches you?" Garcia asked._ Morgan thought for a second.

"He never really did, except when he got dizzy and he held onto me. I was just shocked," Morgan muttered.

_"I'm coming over. I can't do this over the phone," Garcia said and hung up before she could hear Morgan's protest._

Morgan sighed and walked back into Reid's room. Reid looked so damn young and innocent. Morgan just wanted to hold him. Morgan was strong. He could beat these emotions. How would his mom react? What would his sisters think? What would the team think of him? Most importantly of all, what would Spencer think? Morgan felt conflicted. He didn't know what to do. This was all new to him. In a way, Morgan wished he realized this earlier. Then he wouldn't have gave Reid all that advice on picking up women. He heard a slight knock on the door and Morgan ran to open it.

Garcia walked in quietly and looked around.

"This place is like a library," Garcia said in awe.

"I know right," Morgan agreed. Garcia looked at him gently.

"Talk to me Derek," Garcia pressed. Morgan sat down on the couch and focused on the floor. He didn't know what else to say. This was all new to him.

"I think there was a reason why I never settled down with a woman," Morgan admitted and Garcia looked at him expectantly. "I mean I can't say that it was Reid from the start, I mean the kid hid from me during his first year on the job. I guess it was when I started to get to know him, Penelope, personally. He never judged anyone and he always had an easy-going type spirit around him. Penny, I think I have feelings for Reid," Morgan finally said. Garcia gasped. Then she smiled which made Morgan feel rather awkward.

"So are you going to tell him?" Garcia asked.

"What? No! He- he likes women," Morgan said his eyes downcast. Garcia pouted slightly. She only seen Reid look at women, not really any men, unless he was profiling.

"Well maybe I can ask him how he feels about dating men," Garcia smiled brightly.

"No Garcia, he might catch on. I left so many clues on accident and he has an eidetic memory," Morgan said in thought.

"Derek, you may never know how he would feel if you don't talk to him," Garcia pressed.

"Garcia, I can't! He's not ready for that. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'd rather us stay friends and there be nothing, than for him to know and walk away from me. Besides I'm new to this. I can pull any women, but how exactly can I reel in Reid?" Morgan said leaning back. This was slowly breaking his heart. He said he had a crush on Reid. Why was it becoming so damn painful?

"I mean, I wish I knew how to get Reid's attention, but give it time. Profile him, you guys are best friends. You can figure this out. Like when he get's better, take him out to a bar. See what catches his attention. What type of women. Maybe, just maybe, you might find out if he's interested in men as well," Garcia smiled. Her plan was brilliant. Morgan smiled at her also finding it brilliant. "If you're lucky, you may find out exactly how you feel about him too. Just remember, you are always my Chocolate God, even if you would prefer smart men over smart women," Garcia winked.

"Come here baby girl," Morgan said pulling Garcia in a hug. She hugged him back and he released her.

"Want to watch a movie?" Morgan asked.

"Sure," Garcia smiled and Morgan turned on the tv.

Hopefully Garcia was right. Maybe he can figure this out. Maybe when Reid gets better Morgan could try to get an answer. For now, he would just have to wait.

* * *

**_The End._**

**_For now! I hope I didn't just make you waste a minute of your life. _**

**_That would be awkward._**

**_Please leave your opinions!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! It is my first one! So, it will become a multichapter due to the recent requests, so I hope you all like it!_**

**_I do not own any of the characters! (I forgot to say that)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_P.S. Is it weird to reply to the reviews? (I don't wanna seem like a creeper or something) O.o_**

* * *

Reid woke up from his fitful slumber. He looked at the clock, it was only five in the afternoon. He knew Morgan wouldn't be in his apartment anymore, and Reid sighed. Morgan was overbearing when he thought Reid needed help. Reid smiled despite his annoyance, at least Morgan _cared_. That was something Reid rarely gets to experience. Reid knew he'd have to get Morgan a thank you card or something to show his gratitude. Reid sat up and realized that his nose was rather stuffy. Groaning in response Reid flopped back down. The next days were going to be hell on earth for his body. He rolled over and slid out of the bed lazily. He walked to his drawer and grabbed a random shirt. What possessed him to run around half naked, he wasn't too sure. What he did know, was that he's going to the pharmacy to grab some medicine. Reid shuddered at the thought. He grabbed some socks and shoes and put them on as well. The only thing he hoped for was that he wouldn't get sick while he was out there.

Reid walked out of his room and down the hallway half-hazardously. He walked to the front door and grabbed his keys.

"Where ya going kid?" Reid stopped as Morgan approached him.

"You're still here?" Reid said hoarsely.

"We all are," Reid saw JJ approach from behind Morgan. Then he noticed Hotch, Rossi, Emily, and Garcia. Reid had to admit this was slightly awkward. Good thing he got dressed.

"Uh, you guys can make yourselves at home. I'm going to run down the street to the pharmacist," Reid said tiredly. The team could tell he got worse.

"What do you need?" Hotch, his eyes boring into Reid's.

Reid didn't want to bother them. He refused to be a burden. He only shook his head.

"Nothing, I just-uh-wanted to go for," Reid thought quickly. "A walk."

They all knew he was lying.

"Reid, you're only going to get worse if you don't let somebody help you," Morgan said taking the keys out of Reid's hands. Morgan loved the way Reid stared into his eyes. Morgan had called the entire team to come by. Mainly because he wasn't too sure how he would act once Reid woke up. It was easier for him to watch himself if others were around.

"Morgan's right, you would get worse considering that you didn't grab a jacket," Rossi added in. Reid looked at them. He was trapped in his little apartment with a bunch of profilers who would watch him almost as intensely as Morgan.

"I wanted to get some medicine. I got a bit worse from trying to sleep it off and I didn't think anyone would be here," Reid finally admitted. He still needed medicine, and if he wasn't allowed to get it, then he knew somebody would.

"Reid, what _do_ you have in this place?" JJ smiled. "I'll get it, who wants to come?" JJ asked and Emily was the first to go with her. Morgan gently pulled Reid away from the door. Morgan was glad he didn't leave like he normally would.

"If it makes you feel better I brought cookies!" Garcia smiled brightly. _Too brightly_, Reid noticed.

"Um, thanks," Reid said as he tried to smile almost as brightly as she did. He knew he only managed to make an awkward half smile half grimace, but it was good enough.

"You know, Hotch I have this thing I want to show you! It's in my car! You too Rossi, come on!" Garcia said grabbing the two not so interested profilers.

Reid smiled as he heard Rossi mutter something about her wasting his time and looked at Morgan, who looked slightly nervous.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Reid asked wondering why Morgan, of all people, would be nervous. Morgan knew Garcia forced him to be alone with Spencer all over again. Morgan specifically told her that he would just wait. He refused to hurt Reid.

"Yeah kid, I'm fine. Just a little worried about your sickness," Morgan answered. At least it was part of the truth.

"I'll be fine Morgan. It's just the flu. You know a regular case of the flu typically resolves after three to seven days for the majority of people, although cough and fatigue can persist for more than two weeks," Reid assured.

"But you've been sick for what… Four days now?" Morgan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I've been ignoring it for the first three. Obviously I didn't take any medication," Reid answered honestly, leaning against the wall.

"You should have," Morgan snapped. Reid did not expect that. "If you'd taken better care of yourself, then we wouldn't be here taking care of you," Morgan ranted. Before Reid could respond Morgan continued. "I get that your pathetic father walked out on you and that you had to take care of your mother because she couldn't take care of herself, but damn-it, it's time for you to stop caring about others and take care of yourself!" Morgan took a deep breath. He looked at Reid and regretted the words he had spoken. Reid didn't look mad, or sad. He looked impassive.

"Reid I-" Morgan stammered, but Reid stopped him.

"I appreciate what you did for me. It was really kind and generous of you to help me, but please don't hesitate to get the hell out of my apartment," Reid said calmly as he opened the front door.

"Reid," Morgan whispered.

"I don't _care_ Morgan, I can _take care of myself_," Reid said throwing Morgan's words back at him.

Morgan grabbed his keys and jacket and walked out of Reid's apartment. There was no point in arguing with the kid, but he realized that he did exactly what he didn't want to. In effort to hide his emotions, he just hurt Reid instead. Like a slap to the face. Morgan slowly walked down the stairs and ran into Garcia.

"What? What are you doing down here?" Garcia asked. Morgan looked at her and shook his head.

"You told him?" She gasped.

"No, I told him that if he took care of himself, then we wouldn't be here taking care of him," Morgan said as he pushed passed Garcia. "He kicked me out," Morgan yelled over his shoulder.

Immediately Garcia walked up the stairs, Hotch and Rossi, having heard the conversation between Morgan and Garcia, followed. Garcia knocked on the door rather harshly and Reid slowly opened the door.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"Can we come in?" Garcia practically begged. They watched as Reid debated with himself, he opened the door and took a step back to let them in.

"Why did you kick out Morgan?" Garcia asked placing her hands on her hips. She wasn't about to let Reid get away with whatever he was mad about. Reid stared at her and sighed, he wanted to go back to sleep. Forget about this day and go to work tomorrow.

"Look guys, Morgan just decided to be honest with me. I'm a burden, and I'm sorry for not truly recognizing it before. It won't happen again. You guys can go home. I'll be fine," Reid gave them a weak smile. Hotch understood that Reid wanted to be alone. So did Rossi, but Garcia on the other hand wasn't having it.

"Look Morgan didn't mean what he said. It came out wrong," Garcia tried to explain.

"Garcia, you don't even know _all_ of what Morgan said," Reid said softly. He was right, Morgan only told her that one part, but the entire rant had hurt him more than he was letting on. He wasn't about to break down in front of his boss. "I just want to be alone," Reid admitted and walked to his bedroom. He wasn't going to kick them out, but Morgan did make it appear as if they all felt the same. Reid simply locked his bedroom door and crawled into the bed._ "How could I be so oblivious_?" Reid thought as the first tear ran down his face.

…

Morgan sat at the bar. He didn't want to go home, he didn't want to go anywhere. All he knows is that he had hurt Reid in the most unimaginable way ever. Did he really throw Reid's past back in his face? Morgan shook his head. He did and he regrets it. Reid had trust issues and what Morgan knew was confidential. Reid trusted Morgan, and Morgan abused it all because he didn't want to be completely honest about why he was nervous. _"But Rid snapped at me earlier,"_ Morgan said in his own defense. _"But he apologized, and not to mention you were annoying him_," Morgan's conscious replied. Morgan just wanted to punch something. He didn't like the way Reid was able to mask his face. Hide all of what he was feeling. Morgan was always able to read Reid. He knew what made Reid ticked and what made him smile. He wasn't sure how to make Reid forgive. After all, it took 17 years for Reid to confront his father, but he still wasn't sure if Reid forgave the man.

_"I have to fix this,"_ Morgan sighed as he sat down his glass. He stood up and knew instantly that he couldn't drive_. "Damn, how much did I drink?" _Morgan wondered. Morgan frowned as he pulled out his phone. He decided that Garcia may have to come get him.

_"Hello?" Came the voice of his best friend. _

"Penelope?" Morgan said slowly. He could've sworn he dialed Garcia, where was the witty comments? Did she know?

_"Morgan," The reply was distant. "Morgan this is Reid."_ Morgan froze. He was not expecting Reid to be on the other line.

"R-Reid?" He said slowly. "Um, err, I," Morgan couldn't find the words.

_"You're drunk, well… Getting there," He heard Reid say softly. "Where are you?" Reid questioned._ Morgan could hear Reid cough on the other line.

"I'm at the Mi-Mishh-Mist, I'm at the Mist," Morgan said slightly tongue tied.

_"Alright," Reid hung up_. Morgan then frowned. He guessed that Garcia must still be at Reid's place. _"Some friend," _Morgan said feeling slightly jealous that Reid let them stay, but not him. He thought Garcia would be on his side. _"Crap I sound like a whiney baby_," Morgan thought as he got himself another glass. Reid didn't seem to mad, but he didn't seem too worried about him either. He was just following the codebook rules. Reid had to ask him where he was because he'd be in trouble for knowing that Morgan was drunk, and not doing anything about it. "Way to save your own ass," Morgan snorted aloud. He asked for another glass, and the bartender gave the man a worried look. By the time he finished it, he had frowned and asked for another one. _"Drown my sorrows in liquor."_ Morgan thought in slight amusement.

"That won't be necessary," Came a soft voice followed by a cough. Morgan turned in surprise. He was not expecting Reid to be there. He thought Reid would've called Garcia or Hotch.

"Whad awe you doin' here?" Morgan slurred. Reid glanced at him briefly and paid for the drinks Morgan had.

"Come on," Reid said grabbing Morgan's arm and wrapping it around his shoulders. Morgan stumbled slightly, Reid's thin frame wasn't the best support, but Morgan could make do. His thoughts were in turmoil. Reid was helping him? Why? Morgan had been a complete jerk to him, and Reid still came out to help him.

Morgan looked at the car Reid was taking him too. Morgan frowned, that wasn't Reid's usual car. This one looked better.

"Y-you godda new car?" Morgan asked and Reid just opened the door and pushed Morgan in, closing the door. Reid got in the driver's side and helped Morgan put on his seatbelt. Once Reid had check all the mirrors, he started the car. Reid hated driving in the snow. It scared the hell out of him knowing that a simple patch of ice could get them killed. Morgan watched as Reid drove with extreme concentration. Morgan then realized that it was pretty dark outside. He looked at the clock as the numbers slowly started to make sense. It was fifteen past ten. He didn't even realize he was at the bar for almost five hours. No wonder why he was drunk. He looked over to Reid. The man was still very adorable, the way he bit his lip as he drove. The slight frown as he struggled to look for any dangers on the highway, and for a brief second, Reid glanced at Morgan. Morgan wasn't sure if it was imagined, but it seemed that Reid did look at him. Reid put his window down half-way. Morgan couldn't understand why. It was freezing outside. Much to his dismay, he noticed that Reid had developed a slight cough.

Reid noticed that Morgan was staring at him again. It was slightly weird. Morgan never really stared at him unless he wanted answers that Reid was trying to hide. This was a lot different. Morgan wasn't just staring, but actually looking at him. Reid didn't know if he should be worried. Maybe Morgan was imagining things in his drunken stupor. Reid sighed. He needs to get Morgan home soon. After-all, the man had work the next day. Reid decided that he would answer any questions Morgan had tomorrow. He didn't want to anger Morgan. Slightly in fear that Morgan might attack him. Reid was not ready for that. Finally he got to Morgan's house. Reid relaxed a little. He could officially be off the road. He got out of the car and walked to Morgan's side. He undid Morgan's seat belt and helped support Morgan's weight again.

As they approached Morgan's door, Reid stopped.

"Keys," Reid said. He waited as Morgan fished for them and threw them in Reid's hands. Reid unlocked the door and pushed Morgan through. Closing and locking the door behind him, Reid watched Morgan walk up the stairs. Reid followed carefully, mainly to make sure Morgan wouldn't fall and concuss himself. Reid smiled as Morgan flopped into his bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Reid was about to walk out when Morgan spoke.

"'msoy," Reid raised an eyebrow, and decided that whatever Morgan was trying to say, could wait until tomorrow. Reid knew he had a long night ahead of him.

…

The alarm was blaring and Morgan felt as if someone was hitting his head with a sledgehammer. His entire body ached, and his mouth was rather dry. He reached to shut off the alarm, and realized that the simple motion only made his body ached even more. He sat up and waited for the dizziness to be over.

"Shouldn't have drank so much," Morgan mumbled aloud.

Morgan slowly stood and walked out of his room. He held onto the rail as he walked down the stairs. He walked to his kitchen to see Reid sitting there tiredly. Morgan's eyes widened. _"Did he stay up the entire night?"_ Reid turned around and had a semi-smile.

"Here's some toast and orange juice," Reid said handing Morgan a piece of toast and a glass of juice, his voice was even weaker. Morgan was stunned. Reid was still here? Why? Why would Reid even be so kind as to make him toast? Even pour him a glass of orange juice?

"You got worse," Morgan stated watching Reid closely.

"I'm fine," Reid said quietly. He could still hear Morgan's words in his head. _It's time for you to stop caring about others and take care of yourself! _Reid got up and grabbed his keys. His job was done. He made sure Morgan lived through the night, and now it was time for him to go.

"Wait Spencer," Morgan said sitting down the orange juice and toast. He had to make things right, or Reid would never speak to him again.

"I have to go Morgan," Reid said through a strained voice. Morgan immediately felt bad. He had called Reid on accident. Made Reid come out into the freezing weather to help him because he decided to get drunk.

"Can we talk?" Morgan asked trying his best to ignore the headache. Reid spun around. Morgan could see the pain in his eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about. You made it clear, alright? I get it!" Reid shouted. Morgan flinched and Reid took a slow deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Reid, I didn't mean it," Morgan said desperately. He needed Reid to hear those words. "I was mad. I do care about you. I don't mind helping you when you need it. I just wanted you to realize that other people do care about you and we want you—"

"Morgan, I don't care about that anymore. It was expected. I'm used to no one caring. I get it. I'm just the walking encyclopedia that helps you guys solve your cases faster. I'm sorry for thinking that we were friends," Reid said as he approached the door.

"Reid I swear if you don't listen to me!" Morgan threatened. This argument wasn't helping his headache out.

"What Derek?" Reid said looking Morgan straight in the eyes. Morgan felt his heart tug a little.

"We all care about you. Some more than others. Reid, I'm sorry for being hostile, but someone we know has strong feelings for you. I promised them that you'd be safe. I know I hurt you, and I'm truly sorry. I beg for your forgiveness and I didn't mean a word I said," Morgan stood closer to Reid. Reid couldn't take a step back.

"Morgan don't get any closer. I'm sick remember?" Reid said softly. He was slightly taken aback by Morgan's apology, but the sting was still there.

"Reid, I know you're hurt. I'm sorry for bringing up your parents," Morgan also added. He knew that was where the hostility came from. Reid only nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Can you forgive me?" Morgan asked. He expected Reid to say no. He slightly hoped Reid would say yes, but what he didn't expect was for Reid to start crying. "Whoa Pretty Boy, what's wrong?" Morgan said pulling Reid into a hug. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on with Reid, but it was starting to bother him. Reid didn't speak, he just accepted the comfort Morgan gave him. Finally Reid got a glimpse of the clock and pulled himself away from Morgan.

"You have to go," Reid whispered. Reid needed to go as well. Start taking his medication, and get a few minutes of sleep.

"Reid, what was that? Why were you crying?" Morgan asked in worry.

"It's nothing Morgan," Reid sighed sadly. Morgan was getting even more annoyed.

"I won't go to work until we talk about this, Reid. Like I said, I care about you and want to make sure you're okay," Morgan said pulling Reid closer to him. Reid didn't like the closeness. It made him feel slightly weird. Why was Morgan so intent on physical contact?

"I'm fine," Reid said hoping Morgan would just take it.

"Obviously you're not," Morgan disagreed. Morgan made sure Reid saw how true his words were. Morgan knew Reid wasn't okay. He wasn't too sure as to why, but he wanted to know.

"Morgan," Reid whined slightly.

"Talk to me kid," Morgan encouraged and Reid huffed finally giving in.

"It's just that… You were right… And-and it hurts to know how right you were. It was just a reminder," Reid shrugged and decided that now was the time to leave. "I do forgive you, though," He added and walked out. This time Morgan didn't stop him, although he now had more questions than answers.

* * *

**_I hope it was pretty good._**

**_Please leave your opinions! (Especially if it sucked!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: So this chapter was based on a request! I hope I did it right! I wasn't too sure how you wanted it. However, I hope it'll suffice. _**

**_Thanks for the kind reviews! _**

**_I hope this is good,_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Reid sat quietly in his car, head on the steering wheel. He was tired and he knew that he was taking a risk by driving. Reid sighed and started the engine. He hated driving with a passion, but sometimes it's just necessary. He felt better though. He decided that he was going to take a chance and go to work, if only he could keep his eyes open. His mind, wasn't on the road. Despite the hurt Morgan had caused him, he was concerned about Morgan. He wasn't being himself. Morgan was acting a bit strange. He seemed to pull himself closer than normal. Making eye contact and actually trying to get to know Reid more personally. Reid chuckled slightly. Morgan already knew a lot about him, but Morgan was trying to learn the little things that no one really cares about. _"Do you work out?" _Reid would never forget that. In a way, it meant that Morgan was paying attention to his muscle tone….

Reid heard a car honk at him. Quickly he drove forward. Did he just fell asleep on a light? Reid sighed. He did. That was not a very good sign. He sped up a little and noticed that he was swerving. That also wasn't a good sign. He was driving like he was drunk, and he knew that he would get pulled over soon. Suddenly, the dizziness hit Reid like a wave, and Reid quickly pulled over-more like jerked the car to the side of the road and stopped. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the steering wheel once more.

"I can do this," Reid muttered to himself encouragingly. He hoped he could. He didn't fancy car accidents. Reid took a deep breath and put the car in drive. He had to take the chance.

..

After Morgan ate, he got dressed for the day. He had to admit that he was worried about Reid. He stayed up all night and was out there driving in the snow. Morgan vaguely remembered the way Reid looked when he drove him home. Morgan also remembered how good Reid smelt when practically supported him out of the bar. Morgan was glad he didn't do anything extreme or tell Reid of his possible crush. It was still strange to him. He did however tell Reid that someone they knew had strong feelings for the kid. Morgan just hoped Reid let that go over his head. It probably did considering that Reid didn't remark on it. Morgan looked at his clock, Reid should be home by now. Morgan picked up the phone and dialed Reid.

No answer…

Morgan frowned and called again. Hopefully the kid was alright.

No answer…

Morgan was beginning to panic, he had to know if Reid was safe! Morgan grabbed his keys and ran outside to his car. He started the engine and took the route Reid would normally take.

..

Reid couldn't drive. His body was worn out. He felt as if something was pounding his chest. It was getting harder for him to breathe. That was new. He also took notice that his knee was basically immobilized. That also wasn't too good. The last pain he disliked the most was the throbbing in his head. Reid felt the heat roll in, but he couldn't help the shaking. It was almost like he was going through withdrawals without the cravings. Reid couldn't help the slight cough that was starting to build up. He tried to take a deep breath, but it was too hard. It was like he was starting to suffocate. Reid's foot hit the gas, and he got onto the freeway. He weaved throughout the traffic. Trying to stay calm, but his heart was pounding in his chest. He fought the nausea that was trying to make itself known and tried to keep straight. Reid saw a familiar exit and sped up even more. Reid was scared as he began to cough. He got off the freeways and skidded to a halt at the red light. The car slid a little, but didn't get too far out into the street. The minute the light turned green, Reid turned onto the familiar street. He continued straight until he got to the house he knew. Reid didn't bother to turn off the engine as he ran to the door. He was starting to see black dots float in his vision, as he hit the door with his fists. He hoped that he was heard. He couldn't stand up any longer. His legs gave out. Reid coughed a little and tasted the copper-like substance in his mouth. He couldn't help but panic a bit more. Before he could knock again, the door flew open and Hotch appeared holding Jack.

Hotch couldn't contain his fear as he saw Spencer on all fours shaking on the snow-covered steps. Hotch put Jack down and told him to go to his room. He was glad when Jack did so without a fight.

"Reid," Hotch said bending down to Reid's level. He could see the fear in Reid's eyes. Quickly, Reid looked away and coughed, making sure to keep his mouth covered. The moment Hotch saw the blood, he got up and called for Jack. As much as he wanted to leave Jack at home, there wasn't a babysitter at the moment.

"Reid, tell me what hurts," Hotch said quickly. Reid took a tense arm and placed it on his chest. Reid decided to pick what was most important. Jack came running down the stairs.

"Ready daddy," Jack smiled, but frowned when he saw Spencer.

"We are going to take Uncle Spencer here to the hospital, so get in the car," Hotch ordered gently. He tried to be fast for Reid's sake, but wasn't too sure how that would work out.

"Take…. My… Car…." Reid struggled to say. Hotch nodded and Jack went into Reid's car. Hotch slowly helped Reid to his feet, Hotch knew this was way worse than what they all thought. Hotch just wished he knew what it was. He helped Reid towards the car, Reid had a heavy limp. Hotch noticed that Reid was basically walking with one leg. The other was barely bending. Hotch got Reid in the car and Hotch ran to the other side. Without putting on his seatbelt, Hotch drove off towards the closest hospital.

...

Morgan was panicking. Reid was nowhere to be found. He wasn't at his apartment, and he hadn't heard of any accidents. Reid wasn't even at work according to JJ. Where did the young man go?

"Who are you looking for?" Prentiss asked looking at Morgan worriedly.

"I haven't been able to contact Reid," Morgan said sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, I heard that you guys got into it yesterday," Prentiss nodded.

"Who told you?" Morgan asked looking at Prentiss with a frown.

"Well, Garcia mentioned it. He had locked himself in his room when JJ and I got back. He didn't speak to us," Prentiss shrugged. Morgan sighed and walked to Garcia "lair".

"Baby girl, can we talk?" Morgan asked sitting next to her.

"Does this have something to do with our favorite Doctor?" Garcia smiled.

"Yes and no," Morgan paused. "Does anyone else know how I feel about Reid?" Morgan asked praying that no one knew at the moment.

"Nobody knows, Derek. I wouldn't say anything unless you were absolutely sure," Garcia said turning to him. Morgan sighed in relief.

"Thank you, mama," Morgan smiled and then frowned.

"What else is there?" Garcia asked.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan questioned.

"You mean as in, where's Reid, I can't find him, so can you use your computers and figure it out for me?" Garcia winked.

Morgan smiled. "Yes."

Garcia started typing away at her computer. After a minute, she frowned.

"What is it?" Morgan said looking at the computers as well. His brows furrowed slightly. "Hotch took him to the hospital? Why didn't he tell us?!" Morgan shouted scaring Garcia in the process. "Sorry Mama, but I'm going to go," Morgan said running out the room.

Morgan quickly ran to his desk and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" Prentiss asked.

"Reid's in the hospital. Hotch is with him," Morgan said angrily. Why didn't Hotch tell them? Why was Hotch keeping Reid all to himself? He may be the boss, but that doesn't mean he gets to just run around town with Reid without telling him! Morgan heard JJ come out of her office to question what all of the commotion was about.

Morgan wondered what Hotch did to Reid that had him hiding the fact that Reid was hurt. Was Reid hurt? Morgan certainly hoped not. Morgan tried to stay calm. He tried to call Hotch, but it went straight to voicemail. Morgan growled in frustration. He shouldn't have let Reid leave. He ran out of the building and jumped into his car. He didn't worry about the other cars. He was going to get to Reid no matter what.

...

Hotch waited in the waiting room. He had forgot his phone and refused to leave the room to call anyone. The doctor might come out while he was gone. The secretaries had let him call Jessica. About half an hour later, Jessica had come and got a very confused Jack. All the kid knows was that Uncle Spencer was very sick and needed to be with people who could help him. That still didn't quench the child's curiosity. Hotch knew Reid struggled during the car ride over to the hospital. He refused to cough and breathed slowly. Hotch knew Reid only did that because he didn't want Jack to get sick. A child's immune system wasn't always as great as an adults.

"Spencer Reid?" He heard a woman call out. Hotch jumped up and walked towards her.

"Um, family member?" She asked. Hotch nodded. He didn't have time to pull out his badge.

"Okay, follow me," She said and opened the door to let him through. As they walked down the long corridor she could see the worry and concern on his face.

"Honestly, we don't know what's wrong with him," She admitted and Hotch looked at her with his criminal stare down. "I mean, we are working on it, but the first few things that popped into my mind came up negative," She added quickly.

"What did you think it was?" Hotch asked. He wanted to know just in case they were wrong.

"Well, at first I thought lung cancer. Called the oncology, did a few test and that turned out negative. So I thought that maybe he had cystic fibrosis. Once again, that turned out negative. Look, I've only been in this field for a good five years. I decided to call on another doctor who may be able to see what I'm missing. For now, we are just trying to keep him from drowning in his own blood," She said softly. Truth was she didn't know what this was. Her cases were generally the typical flu.

Hotch nodded glad that she decided to call on someone who could help Spencer at this moment.

"Can I see him?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, he is very fatigued. Looked like he barely got any sleep. Try not to keep him up," She smiled.

"Right thanks Dr—"

"Murray," She finished as she opened the door. "You're lucky, he's awake," She smiled. Hotch rushed to the younger agent automatically running a hand through the young agent's soft hair.

"Hey there buddy," Hotch said in a voice he uses for Jack. Reid raised an eyebrow.

"That's new," Spencer smiled weakly.

"Hey now, I can be comforting," Hotch said with the best stern face he could muster.

"Of course you can. If you weren't then Jack wouldn't love you as much as he does," Spencer said with a slight cough. "They don't know what's wrong with me, do they?" He asked. Hotch frowned, but Spencer wasn't sure if he was frowning or if that was just his usual expression.

"Sorry Spencer, they don't know. They're calling for another doctor that may figure it out," Hotch said patting Reid on the shoulder.

"There goes going to work," Spencer pouted. Hotch had to admit. The kid was dedicated to his work.

"How about you focus on getting better," Hotch said despite the pout on Reid's face.

"Until they know what's wrong. I won't be getting better. Did Morgan put my files in my bag?" Reid asked. He could at least be doing that. Hotch kept his expression neutral. He knew the kid would be upset if he had nothing to do. Now Hotch wished he had a book to give the younger agent.

Before Hotch could say anything Morgan busted into the room.

"Reid, are you alright? What happened? How do you feel?" Morgan questioned and Reid's eyes widened in exasperation.

"Um, I'm fine. Sort of had a complication while driving," Spencer answered. He didn't want to tell Morgan everything. He could tell that Morgan was already panicking.

"Morgan, Reid had bleeding into his lungs. They don't know what's causing it, but they are trying to keep his lungs clear," Hotch told the other agent. Hotch could see that there was something in Morgan's eyes. Something deeper than what he normally sees. Hotch looked over to Reid, who still had his usual look, just slightly afraid.

"Why didn't you just come back Reid? I could've taken you to the hospital," Morgan said stepping closer to Reid.

"I mean I was only falling asleep while I was still in your neighborhood. When I lost control of my breathing I was closer to Hotch, so I went there," Spencer said nervously.

"You fell asleep while driving?" Hotch questioned and Reid shut his eyes. Did he really just admit to that?

"Uh, maybe?" Spencer said vaguely, but he knew they got the hint.

"We will talk about this later. Morgan, I'll give you some time alone to speak with Reid," Hotch said. He knew something was going on between the two. It was just something Reid wasn't noticing, but Hotch could see it on Derek's face. He did know about their fight, so he figure now would be a good time to work through that.

Morgan watched as Hotch stepped out, closing the door behind him. Morgan sat in the chair by Reid's bed and sighed.

"Morgan, what's going on?" Reid asked. Morgan could tell the man was scared, but why?

"What do mean? With your sickness?" Morgan questioned in slight confusion.

"No. I mean with us. We never really fight or argue. Maybe just get a little annoyed here and there, but nothing like this. I don't know if I'm doing something wrong, or if I'm just starting to upset you. Morgan I'm not good at this," Reid said gesturing between the two of them. "I mean, are we still even friends? I don't know, but what I do know is that this isn't how we normally act towards one another. Morgan, I'm scared that I'm starting to lose my best friend and I don't even know why," Spencer admitted. Morgan frowned. For a second, he thought Reid had figured it out. For a split second he thought Reid felt the same way. The words best friend had halted those hopes. For a split second Morgan felt himself getting angry. He looked at Reid and he could tell that Reid saw it too.

"I did it again," Reid whispered. Morgan's eyes softened. Why was he hurting Reid with every little action? He couldn't do anything right with Reid. He could be the perfect man for any woman, but Reid was different all together.

"Rei—Spencer," Morgan sighed, "You're not doing anything wrong. I'm just going through some things that got me on edge," Morgan admitted vaguely.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked looking directly into Morgan's eyes.

"Yeah Pretty Boy, I'll be fine. I'm not the one in the hospital," Morgan chuckled.

"I'm here for physical ailments. I don't have anything wrong with me emotionally," Reid admitted. Morgan looked at him in shock. _"He knows that there's something wrong? I thought he was always oblivious?"_ Morgan wondered in shock.

"Morgan, I am a profiler. One who has seen you at your best, your worst, and your scariest," Reid smiled.

"Well then kid, maybe you can just help me out," Morgan smiled ruffling Reid's hair.

"Just tell me how," Reid said softly. He really wanted Morgan to calm down. Stop worrying about whatever it was, but Reid wasn't too sure what it was. For all he knew something could've happened to his a family member. Reid took a slow breath, but coughed. His chest was killing him. He would roll over, but the chest tube that was helping him drain the blood was in the way.

"You know Morgan, if they can't find a way to stop the bleeding—"

"Don't worry about that, Pretty Boy, they will," Morgan assured, but deep down he was afraid. What would happen if he lost his best friend? Reid would never know the truth. Morgan didn't like that. Now he was reconsidering if he should say something or not. He looked up and saw that Reid was sleeping. Morgan smiled and grabbed Reid's hands. He was cold, and Morgan could tell that Reid had lost weight. Most likely from barely eating and throwing up everything in his body. Garcia walked in and stood next to Morgan.

"How is he?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know, Baby Girl, but he knows the full extent of his ailments. I can't help but feel as if it was my fault," Morgan admitted.

"What? Why?" Garcia asked.

"Last night, I got drunk, and accidentally called him. He came out into the freezing weather and got me. He stayed up all night and then he even made me toast and orange juice, mainly for the hangover," Morgan frowned.

"I thought-" Garcia paused. That was just how Reid was. Always forgiving and hoping for the best for others. Reid would never let  
Morgan get hurt. Even if Morgan was acting like an ass.

"He probably wouldn't have gotten this bad if I never called him," Morgan admitted.

"Well then you guys would've traded places and Reid would be the one feeling guilty," Garcia shrugged. It was the best she could come up with.

"He says we are best friends. I don't know how to tell him, but I want him to know before he gets any worse. Is he ready for that though? How would he react? Baby girl, I am at a loss," Morgan admitted.

"Let's just see how the next few hours go," Garcia smiled sadly. Morgan nodded, but he wasn't leaving Reid's side. He was always there for him, this will not be the first time he actually leaves Reid's side.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope it was alright! Let me know if it wasn't all that great or something!_**

**_I wasn't sure whose house you were referring too, so I made a guess!_**

**_But thanks to all for the reviews and everything else!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and the Favorites as well as the follows! I really am trying to keep this interesting!_**

**_I forgot to say it again, but I do not own any of the characters!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Reid took a deep breath wincing in the process. He was awake and not too happy about that. He looked to his left where he knew Morgan would be sitting. Reid smiled when he saw that Morgan was asleep. He heard movement to his right and was shocked to see a nurse. He could tell she was in her early twenties, and at the speed she worked, she was new to the job. She jumped when she saw that he was looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," She said quickly. Spencer shook his head in effort to reassure her.

"You didn't wake me up," He smiled kindly. "But I do have a question," Reid shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

"What is it?" She asked with a kind smile.

"I know it's freezing, but can I go outside?" Spencer pleaded. She looked at him straight in the eyes. Reid tried his hardest to look like a kicked puppy. He knew, from experience, that new nurses are the easiest to get away with what you want.

"Um," She said in debate.

"Only for a little while?" He begged. She breathed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll let you go. I'll bring your sweater and some scrub pants. I also have your shoes if you want that as well," She relented and Spencer nodded. "I'll be back."

Spencer smiled to himself. He gets to have some fresh air versus the bleached floor smell. He only hoped that he can get a few minutes before Morgan wakes up and drags him back in. The nurse walked back in and helped sit Reid up.

"Um, I don't know if you want me to help you put on pants…" She trailed off.

"I got it," Spencer blushed. He was not ready for such embarrassment. Once he got them on, she helped him put on his shoes. Once his sweater was on, they carefully made their way outside. Spencer sat on the bench and inhaled the fresh air. It was rejuvenating for him. He looked up at the stars and smiled. He always enjoyed looking at the stars. Always made him think about the astronomical wonders of the solar system. He heard the nurse's pager go off and looked at her. She wasn't too sure what she should do.

"Go ahead, I'll be right here," Reid promised. She smiled and ran back into the hospital. Reid sighed in content.

…

Morgan felt someone touch his shoulder. He wanted to ignore it, but they continued. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a nurse. She seemed pretty young.

"Sir?" She questioned. Morgan looked towards Reid's bed and felt his heart jump.

"Where's Dr. Reid?" Morgan panicked.

"He outside. He wanted to get out of bed. I've been called for an emergency and I thought you should know," She said quickly.

"Thank you," Morgan said as he got up. He quickly found the exit and walked outside. He relaxed when he saw Reid sitting on a bench. Morgan smiled and walked over towards Reid, sitting next to him.

"It's kind of cold out here," Morgan said after a minute of silence.

"It's refreshing," Reid replied, he couldn't hide the fact that he was kind of cold.

"You're cold," Morgan smirked.

"What? No way," Reid tried to lie.

"You suck at lying," Morgan said wrapping an arm around Reid. He was surprised when Reid actually leaned into him. _"I'm making progress,"_ Morgan thought feeling like a million bucks.

"Okay, I am a bit cold," Reid muttered. Morgan chuckled at the seemingly small confession. The silence hung in the air, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Do you ever wonder if a black hole will just come and destroy the world at random?" Reid asked. Morgan rose an eyebrow. That wasn't a very romantic conversation. _"Reid isn't trying to be romantic!"_ Morgan thought to himself.

"I don't know Kid. I just know that when it happens, I won't be alive," Morgan smiled. He heard Reid sigh, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"That's a good point," Reid admitted. Morgan couldn't help but run his hands through Reid's hair. It seemed so right, and Spencer wasn't pulling away. That only added to Morgan's confidence. _"I wonder how far he'd let me go?"_ Morgan wondered.

"You know Reid," Morgan started, "You might get worse being out here." He heard Reid chuckle.

"Morgan, I'm currently on my death bed. I don't want to spend the last few hours of my life actually in a bed," Reid admitted.

"Spencer, you're not going to die," Morgan said knowingly.

"Derek, there's a 40 percent chance that I would die if they knew what was wrong with me. Let's not think of the statistics of them not knowing," Reid explained. "I guess I'm just trying to say that I'm scared. I would prefer to die at the hands of an unsub. Not… not this," Reid sighed once more.

"They'll figure it out, Reid, I promise," Derek sighed holding Reid a bit tighter. He was not about to lose him. Reid had to admit, Morgan was rather comforting at the moment. He didn't want to break away from the man he thought as a best friend. He felt like he could trust every word Morgan was saying. That was a new feeling. Maybe because they argued a lot over the past few hours. It probably brought them closer. Reid wasn't sure, but he liked it better this way.

"You're beautiful," he heard Morgan mutter.

"What was that?" Reid questioned looking up.

"Um, uh, that woman over there," Morgan said rather flustered. Reid looked over to where Morgan pointed and saw a rather old lady ranting about her arthritis.

"Uh…" Reid wasn't too sure how to answer that.

"Whatever," Morgan said in embarrassment. He smiled when he heard Spencer chuckle under his breath. He was glad that Reid fell for that, though. He would die if Reid knew he was talking about him.

"You like older women with arthritis," Reid smiled. Morgan felt the embarrassment hit him even harder.

"Cut me some slack. Maybe I did that to make you laugh," Morgan said in his own defense.

"You wouldn't be so embarrassed if you were," Reid challenged and Morgan looked down at him in surprise.

"How did-"

"You heart sped up and you held your breath for approximately three and a half seconds," Reid said not bothering to look into Morgan's eyes. Morgan smiled, only Reid would know that. Morgan thought about it. He told Reid things that no one else would even know. Everything else, Reid figures out. Morgan knew he was a complicated man, but Reid was always able to dissect him. Morgan wondered if he could figure Reid out like that too.

Reid slowly broke out of Morgan's embrace, much too his dismay. Morgan took the time to actually look at Reid. Morgan felt like he was looking at an angel.

"I'm ready to go in," Reid admitted. Morgan nodded and helped Spencer stand. This time, it wasn't so easy for Reid. Reid looked down at the ground. This wasn't a good sign.

"You ready?" Morgan asked and Reid nodded.

"I can understand why that elderly lady hates the cold," Reid muttered and Moran chuckled.

"You're something else," Morgan smiled as he stuck close to Reid. He was trying not to be as annoying as he was the day before. He was trying to give Reid some space. They entered the hospital and Reid was greeted by the team's surprised faces.

"What are you doing out of bed Spence!" JJ exclaimed.

"You need to be resting," Hotch chided.

"I just wanted some fresh air," Reid pouted slightly.

"Open a window, don't just run outside. Morgan how could you let him get away with that?" Garcia said hitting Morgan on the arm.

"He was gone when I woke up!" Morgan said holding his hands up in defense.

"I'm going back to bed," Reid yawned. Morgan followed Reid into his room and helped him take off his shoes. Reid didn't want to take off his pants, but he knew he'd have to.

"Do you need help?" Morgan offered. Reid shook his head and winced as his headache came back full force. The wince didn't go unnoticed. Morgan automatically held Reid. Just in case Reid would fall.

"Kid, I know it's embarrassing, but you need to let me help you," Morgan whispered into Reid's ear. Reid sucked in a breath, ignoring the pain that followed along, and then he felt it.

"After I throw up," Reid muttered as he rushed himself to the restroom. The team walked in a second later and heard him release whatever was left in his stomach.

"I'm going to get the doctor," Rossi stated walking out. JJ instantly walked into the bathroom to comfort Reid, and ran back out.

"Guys, he's throwing up blood," She said in fear. Hotch walked out to possibly inform the doctor and Rossi of the change in events. They were unsure of what to do. The doctor walked in quickly and asked for them to leave. Despite their protest, they walked out.

Morgan was sure he was going to have a heart attack. Reid confided in him that he was afraid of what was wrong with him. Why couldn't the doctors just figure it out? It couldn't be that hard? Get a blood sample. Run some more test! Search for something.

He felt Garcia grab his arm and pull him out of the hallway away from where everyone else was waiting.

"How are you holding up?" She asked. She could tell this was hitting Morgan harder than everyone else. It used to be JJ, but given Morgan's recent confession, she knew this was killing him.

"Garcia, I'm not going to question it any longer. I have feelings for Spencer. Not just any feelings, but strong feelings, and I swear to God if he dies—" Morgan couldn't finish, instead he lashed out at the nearest wall.

"Derek, relax," Garcia whispered trying to calm down her best friend. She felt extremely bad for him.

"You know, he didn't pull away from me when I held him," Morgan laughed humorlessly. "He actually leaned into me! And you know what? It felt so right at that moment!" Morgan huffed. "Penelope, he's scared. Reid knows the chances of him not walking out of this hospital. He didn't say that he was going to die, but he knew that making it out alive was not in his favor. I don't know how to make it easier for him," Derek said quietly. Garcia gave him a moment to cool off.

"You told him?" She asked once more.

"No, I didn't. I called him beautiful, but lied about it afterward," Morgan admitted. "It just didn't seem like the right time. He was just so relaxed," Morgan sighed.

"Well, I suggest you tell him if he doesn't get any better," Garcia said quietly. She knew Morgan would never forgive himself if he held it in to Reid's grave.

"I will baby girl. Let's go back," Morgan sighed and Garcia followed. The team looked at them strangely. They had to admit that something weird was going on between Morgan, Garcia, and Reid. They were just waiting for it to come out.

"The doctor said that they are taking a sample of Reid's blood. If he throws up any more blood, he's going to need a transfusion," JJ said quietly. She was scared for her best friend.

"You know, JJ, can I talk with you?" Garcia asked bluntly. They were rather surprised by Garcia's lack of crying.

JJ nodded with a frown and got up. Morgan looked at Garcia and knew that Garcia was going to tell JJ. Morgan nodded to let Garcia know it was alright. Morgan did say that only when he was sure, then Garcia could tell.

JJ and Garcia sat in the other waiting room. Garcia was happy that it was slightly deserted.

"Okay JJ. I know this is going to seem so inappropriate, but I have a question about Reid. You know him better than anyone else," Garcia said carefully. JJ nodded for her to go on.

"Okay," Garcia took a deep breath, "Do you know if Reid is interested in women?" Garcia finally asked. JJ's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, he's been on a few dates with women," JJ frowned unsure of what Garcia was really asking her.

"Okay, maybe I should be more specific. Did Reid ever tell you if he was interested in other men as well as women? Like, bisexual?" Garcia questioned. JJ held her breath for a split second.

"Um," JJ shook her head. "No, Reid never told me that he was interested in other men. Garcia, why are you asking me this?" JJ questioned.

"Um, have you noticed how Morgan has been with Reid most of the time?" Garcia said vaguely. JJ nodded.

"Well it turns out that Morgan has feelings for Reid, and I was just trying to see if maybe there's a possibility that Reid could return those feelings," Garcia said hopefully. JJ's mouth fell open.

"Morgan?" She questioned in disbelief. The man who has been pressuring Reid to get a girlfriend? Garcia nodded.

"No, I won't let it. No," JJ stuttered.

"What? Why?" Garcia frowned.

"Reid can go after whoever he wants, but Morgan is... Well, he's Morgan and he isn't all that committed to one person. Reid doesn't need that type of hurt," JJ answered. She could trust Morgan with her life, but she wouldn't dare trust him with Spencer's heart.

"JJ it's not like that. I think Reid's the _one_ for Morgan. Reid just doesn't know it yet," Garcia smiled despite JJ's glare.

"Morgan is going to hurt Spence and act like nothing happened. Spencer doesn't need that," JJ disagreed.

"JJ, you don't know that for sure," Garcia pouted.

"Well how about we ask girl number 1 through 500!" JJ exclaimed.

"JJ, understand that if Morgan does win Reid's heart, then Reid will go to you for a blessing. Don't hold him back," Garcia finally said and got up. JJ sat there in disbelief. When did all of this take place? Did Morgan just wake up and decide that he was going to mess with Reid's mind? His heart? JJ wasn't sure, but she knew that she would have to talk to Morgan about this first. She didn't care about Reid's preference, but what she did care about was his happiness. No one, not even Derek Morgan was going to take that away from him.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! So I guess it's time to say that even Reid is starting to notice a few changes in his and Morgan's "friendship."_**

**_Feel free to leave a review! Let me know if there should be more moments between Morgan and Reid!_**

**_PS If anyone knows what I did to Reid please tell me! I don't know what type of disease I gave him!_**

**:O**

**_Thanks again!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Well thank you guys so much for the fantastic reviews! Also I thank you for the follows, and I thank you for the favorites! Also thanks for the advice! All was greatly appreciated!_**

**_I do not own any of the characters!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

JJ's thoughts were in turmoil. She didn't know when Morgan had decided that he wanted Reid, of all people, but she wouldn't mind being the barrier that kept them two apart. She thought of what Garcia had said. Morgan's trying to figure out if Reid could reciprocate his feelings. JJ shook her head slightly. Reid will never know, and Reid will find someone else. She had full intentions of speaking with Morgan, but she waited. Her main focus was on Reid getting better. This was not the time to look for love. Her eyes met Morgan's and she tried to glare at him in a disapproving way. She smirked when she saw that he adverted his eyes. She could be a jerk too.

Hotch saw the entire interaction and knew that something was definitely going on. He knew from the way JJ looked at Morgan, that it had something to do with Spencer. Did Morgan know something they didn't? Why were they all keeping secrets? Hotch frowned. He'll give them some time to solve their own problems.

After another thirty minutes, a doctor came out. It wasn't Dr. Murray, but it was a much older doctor. He had kind gentle eyes, as well as an air of authority. He must be in charge.

"Hello I'm Doctor Varro, chief of the critical care unit," He introduced himself.

"I'm SSA Hotchner, we are here for Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch said stoically. The team was trying to look for an answer in the man's expression. His face remained emotionless, other than the kindness in his eyes.

"Yes, Dr. Murray called for me because she couldn't figure out what was wrong with him," He said flipping through the papers. They all nodded hoping he had some answers.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Prentiss asked tired of waiting.

"Actually yes," He said finally smiling. This came as a major relief for them, but they still needed to know how serious his condition was.

"You see, I was going through his medical history when I noticed that there was a very conspicuous looking hospitalization. Meaning the hospital tried to cover it up," Dr. Varro said looking at the profilers who seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. "They told me about the _illness, _only because I informed them that Dr. Reid was dying, and I believe that because of that one illness, a simple thing such as a flu can cause such major damage."

"So that's all he has?" JJ asked and the Doctor smiled sadly.

"No, it was just the beginning. With a normal chest x-ray, it was hard to look for anything due to the amount of blood in his lungs. So Dr. Murray just figured he had a very serious ailment such as cancer and only tested for those specific diseases. Turns out Dr. Reid has a serious respiratory infection which had developed into a serious case of pneumonia," The Doctor informed.

"Will he die?" Garcia asked.

"Well, it is in the late stages, but we think we got it in time. I also have a concern about the amount of blood he lost," The Doctor continued.

"What about it?" Morgan asked.

"Well, he is now considered anemic, but we have medication for that and it may only be temporary. It's just that if he makes it through this, then we will put him on a specific diet to bring everything back up to par," He smiled.

"He will be fine though, right? Will he need a transfusion?" Rossi asked still unsure.

"Depends on how he responds to the treatment. Like I said, he's already in the late stages. That doesn't mean there's no hope. As for the transfusion, we are going to see if his body can repair what was lost. I am trying to not do anything invasive unless it is dire," The Doctor reassured.

"Spence is a fighter, he'll make it," JJ said shakily. They were happy and sad at the same time. They were happy that there was a solution, but they were sad to know that it took so long that Reid may not even have a chance.

"Is he still awake?" Morgan asked and JJ shot him a look.

"Yes, we gave him some anesthetics so he could rest, but they shouldn't kick in for another thirty to forty minutes. If you want to see him, now's the best time," The doctor smiled.

"Thank you," Hotch said in relief. Reid was definitely a fighter. Hotch knew Reid could make it.

"No problem," The doctor smiled and walked away.

"I guess we should go check up on him." Prentiss smiled.

"You guys go ahead, I want to talk to Morgan," JJ snapped. This caught the entire team by surprise. JJ is usually the first one to run to Spencer, not leave him.

"Go ahead," Morgan encouraged to everyone else. Hotch and Rossi shared a look and walked off with Prentiss and Garcia in tow.

When they were all out of sight JJ felt something in her snap.

"So what now… Is Spence your latest endeavor? You're just going to put on the charm and convince him that this is what he wants?" JJ asked not leaving nay room for Morgan to argue. "You're just going to hit it and run, huh? That's your plan? See if you like what you can get out of him? You hit up every girl in town so now you have to go after the next best thing?" JJ asked looking fierce.

"JJ-"

"Don't call me JJ right now! You have the intentions of hurting my best friend, the Godfather of my child, and you think I'll sit back and watch? Acting like we are still friends?" JJ threatened.

"Jennifer, I'm not going to hurt—"

"Spence said it himself, you have never been with the same girl twice!" JJ shouted.

"Lower your voice," Morgan hissed.

"Oh why?! I want Spencer to know so he won't make the same mistakes as every other person in this city and probably everywhere else you like to hook up!" JJ admitted. She could tell Morgan was getting frustrated.

"Look, this time, it's different," Morgan said trying his best to stay calm.

"Every man says that," JJ disregarded.

"I mean it. It's different. This is Spencer, not some stranger. Just don't tell him. I want to tell him when the time is right," Morgan pleaded.

"You'll never get that chance, Morgan. I won't let you," JJ said leveling a glare in his direction.

"Oh yeah? What if I told you that Spencer felt the same way! Could you tell him no? I don't think it's fair. What if he was just like me? A dog. The only difference is that he wouldn't tell you. He could have a different girl every weekend and not once think that you should know," Morgan challenged.

"What if I told you that Spencer is in a relationship? That would be explain why he doesn't want to spend his Friday nights with you," JJ said in a low voice.

"Reid would have told me," Morgan snapped.

"Oh, that's what you think. Well news flash, Morgan, he didn't tell you! Every time he ends up with a girl, you make fun of him and it makes him insecure! Next thing you know, the relationship is over because he becomes distant! He stopped talking to you about his relationships in hopes that he could salvage at least one person that means something to him! So don't ruin his chance with your fantasies," JJ finalized and walked away. She felt bad that she had lied, but in her eyes, it was for the best. She knew Morgan would give up, he didn't believe in ruining other's true happiness. She knew he wouldn't tell anyone, given that she had told him that it makes Spencer insecure. She walked into Spencer's room and smiled.

"Hey Spence, how are you feeling?" She said grabbing his hand gently.

"The pain has lessened. Where's Morgan?" He asked knowing that Morgan was with her a few minutes ago.

"I don't know. I came straight here. He probably went home to take a quick shower or something," JJ smiled sweetly. Spencer nodded, trusting her words.

"Okay," Reid frowned slightly.

"Reid, Garcia and I will be back," Hotch said much to Garcia's surprise. Hotch quickly stepped out of the room and Garcia followed behind in confusion.

"What's going on, Garcia?" Hotch inquired seriously. He couldn't have the team fighting against one another and he knew nothing could keep Morgan from being by Reid's side, unless it was serious.

"Nothing, Sir. Morgan and I have a little surprise for Reid. JJ doesn't approve because he's sick," Garcia lied hoping that Hotch would think that her jitteriness was from nervousness not lying.

"I hope you are not lying," Hotch stated and walked back into the room. Garcia sighed. She had to admit that she wished Morgan would just come out with it already. She wasn't enjoying the confliction within the team. She walked back in a second later. She noticed that Spencer looked dreadful, but his eyes still had that light they never seemed to die. She could tell that he could sense the tension in the room. She was right.

Reid could see the brooding look in Rossi's eyes, as Emily looked around unsure of what was going on. JJ was a more comforting than usual- something she did when she was racked with guilt, Hotch seemed to have stress written all over his face, while Garcia seemed nervous.

"Um, why don't you all go home? Stay with your families," Reid asked quietly. "I'd prefer you guys do something more worthwhile than waiting here."

Garcia smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry white sugar, but why would we leave you in this cold place by yourself," Garcia smirked. Reid smiled back although in his mind was racing. Usually he wouldn't be alone. Morgan would always be there for him.

"No, really. Go home. Hotch, you don't have a case, spend your extra time with Jack. Same goes to you JJ. Garcia, Kevin misses you. As for you guys," He said looking directly at Prentiss and Rossi. "Get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere," Reid smiled faintly. They all knew Reid was right, but they couldn't fathom leaving him there by himself.

"Alright Reid," Hotch finally agreed. "Take care, alright?" Reid nodded. Rossi, Prentiss, and Garcia all followed Hotch's departure. Each saying bye, and promised of returning tomorrow. They only one that stayed was JJ. She didn't want to leave, slightly in fear that Morgan would come and talk to Spencer. Then they would find out that she was a dirty liar and Reid would hate her forever.

"JJ?" Reid called gaining her attention.

"I won't leave you, Spence," JJ promised quietly. Spencer frowned. He knew that she wouldn't relent. He knew her too well.

"Do you know why Morgan isn't here?" Reid asked, trying to avoid why she decided that being with him was the most important thing on her list.

"I don't think he was feeling too great," JJ smiled sadly, "Do you think you know why?" She asked wondering if Reid had a hint of what was going on with Morgan.

"No," Reid said quietly while thinking back to when he picked up a drunken Morgan from the bar. He probably still felt hung-over, but Reid didn't want to tell the whole world.

"Oh... Well don't worry, I'll fill in for him," JJ smiled despite the guilt she felt. She could tell that Reid preferred Morgan to be with him.

…

Morgan slammed the door to his house. His hands were shaking in pure anger. He wanted to punch something, anything. How come Reid couldn't tell him? Morgan never meant to hurt the kid?! Why didn't Reid speak up? Of all the things that could hurt him, he knows that JJ's confession had hurt him the most. Did she not understand that with Reid things could be different? Morgan doesn't have to hide around Reid. He doesn't have any dark secrets that Reid wouldn't know. He wouldn't have to switch out every night in fear of getting too close. He was already close with Reid.

Apparently Reid didn't feel that way. Reid felt that he had to hide all because Morgan had to poke fun at the kid. He didn't mean any malice towards Reid. In fact for a second there, Reid didn't even seemed fazed by Morgan's jokes. Morgan clenched his jaw in anger. Reid could hide anything that he wanted to from almost anyone. But none of that matters! Reid wasn't even single. Reid doesn't believe in infidelity. Morgan didn't even have half of a chance that any other women had. Morgan could care less, now. If Reid wanted to sneak around, then he could do it too! Morgan grabbed his keys and set out for a mission. If he couldn't find real love, then he might as well enjoy making some.

…

Reid had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew it wasn't from his sickness. He was worried about Morgan. He knows how Morgan is. Morgan wouldn't just leave without saying anything. That's just how Morgan is. Every time he had asked JJ about it, she just told him _not to worry_. _Morgan is alright_ _and probably had to do something_. Reid could understand if Morgan was busy, but Morgan told him that he would be back. Morgan wasn't one for breaking promises. Morgan knew how Reid felt about that. He wished Hotch or Rossi were there. They would probably tell him if something was going on with Morgan, but he knew they needed some time in their own lives. It's hard enough as it is to just relax.

As the minutes passed by, he was becoming more nervous. He felt as if the room was getting warmer. Was he having a panic attack? He didn't think so, but it seemed so strange. Did Morgan get kidnapped? Reid took a deep breath. Morgan is fine. A part of Reid wanted to get out of the bed and call Morgan, but he felt his eyelids drooping. Reid frowned, he knew he was drugged. Why would Tobias do such a thing…?

JJ watched as he finally fell asleep. He didn't seem so happy. He seemed worried, and JJ wondered if she made the right move. She was sure that she did, but maybe she could've been gentler. Morgan was just... Just a player! She didn't want Reid to end up in Morgan's mess. Reid was too good for that. Reid will find himself a smart girl, and they would be happy. Morgan doesn't even listen to Reid half the time. JJ tried to reason with herself that she did what any good friend would. Try to keep your friend from falling into a bad relationship. Although, she had a few questions for Reid. She didn't even know if he was interested in men. If he wasn't then she would feel even worse, considering that she had damaged Morgan. Did she? She wasn't too sure. Many times have Morgan been blown off and he always just moved on to the next girl.

It was ridiculous, but she wouldn't move from her spot. This was her way of protecting Reid.

…

..

.

Spencer was panicking. JJ couldn't calm him down. It was too hard. Reid was just so hot. It was unexpected and he was mumbling something on the lines of 'I don't want it.' JJ knew it had something to do with the Hankel case, but she wasn't sure. Reid had never told her any of the details. He asked for Morgan, more than anything else. JJ had finally obliged and tried to call him. He wouldn't answer his phone. The Doctor was trying to cool Reid off. He threw ice packs on him, and added an IV for dehydration. JJ knew this was the doctors battling the flu that Reid had caught, not the severe respiratory disease. She had called Hotch out of fear. She didn't know what else to do. Reid was begging for Morgan, and pleading that he didn't want _it_.

In a matter of fifteen minutes Hotch arrived, and calmed down a frightened JJ. She explained that she tried to contact Morgan, but he wouldn't answer and that her and Morgan had been arguing. She admitted that it had something to do with Spencer, but she said it was too personal to discuss. Hotch understood. He was going to have to speak to Reid. Try to see if the young agent has so much of a clue as of why everyone is fighting about him. For now, they just waited. Reid would most likely be asleep by the time the doctors got his temperature down. Hotch could wait. Reid had to get better before whatever this fight was about could be brought up. He decided that it was time for JJ to go home. Now that he thought about it, JJ never said that she would stay. Hotch shook his head. He'll worry about it another day. He hoped that everything would settle down by the time Reid woke up the next morning.

…

A few hours later, Reid slowly woke from his feverish sleep. He was freezing and saw that he was soaked in water and sweat. He felt rather disgusting and he needed a shower. He tried to think back to last night. He remembered seeing Tobias, and asking for Morgan to help him. Reid shook his head. Tobias was dead. Morgan, was still missing. He looked over to the stand tiredly and saw JJ's phone. Looking around, he realized that he was all alone. He reached over and picked up the phone. He knew which number JJ had Morgan on for speed dial. It rang a few times and then he heard a simple,

"Hello?"

Reid frowned that wasn't Morgan, but most likely one his night-time girls. Reid automatically hung up. That's where Morgan was all night? Morgan left him for some… Some low life dirty whore? She probably had an IQ of a turkey… And that was pretty low. What made her so important that Morgan couldn't even say _good-bye_? What made him think that it would be okay to just leave and expect that everything would've been fine. Reid wished he had died overnight. Make Morgan realize what he did wrong. Reid stopped on that thought. Since when did he expect that Morgan would put him above everything else? Why would he expect that from Morgan? Was it because that's what Morgan usually does? Reid wasn't sure. All he knew was that his feelings were hurt, but he wouldn't show it. There was no need. It was Morgan's life after all. Who was he to tell Morgan that getting laid was not as important as being with your best friend in the hospital? No one. That was exactly how Reid felt. He was no one. He had no say in anything. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He will worry about this if and when he gets out of the hospital. For now, he would force the hurt to the back of his mind and worry about it another time.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**Sorry for the whole JJ and Morgan type fight... Hope no one hates her! (There's guilt on her side anyways!)**

**Lack of Romance, just slowly integrating their possible relationship to the team... (If that makes sense)**

**I also just wanted to play around with Morgan's side-chicks... And Reid's reaction as he is slowly catching on... O.o**

**Anyways, feel free to leave a review! I do take the time to read and take everything into account... I don't like to disappoint! **

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: okay so I learned how to post chapters on my phone! So this chapter will take place a week later after all that drama! Im actually eager for this chapter and thanks for all the reviews and Follows a well as the favorites ! **_

_**I do not own any of the characters!**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

About a week later, Reid was ecstatic to be signing his discharge papers. He was ready to get to work and try to forget about everything that had happened during the week. Hotch was waiting for him in the hallway. Reid sighed, it would generally be Morgan. Reid shrugged it off, Morgan obviously had other people on his mind.

"Ready to go?" Hotch asked looking at a still semi-sick Reid.

"I'm ready to work," Reid smiled.

"You work too hard," Hotch deadpanned.

"I'm not the only one," Reid smirked.

"Don't make me give you desk duty," Hotch warned

"It's okay Hotch, I kind of like it," Reid said and Hotch leveled a glare at the young agent before he gave a small smile.

"Glad to have you back," Hotch said quickly.

They walked outside and got into the black SUV. Reid was actually nervous. Was Morgan going to be at work? Was he going to talk to him? Explain why he couldn't at least call and say hi? The answers were unknown to him. Hotch could tell that Reid was nervous. Hotch knew that it had something to do with Morgan who had recently decided to leave Reid.

"You need to talk to Morgan," Hotch said staring out straight ahead. Reid's head snapped towards his boss.

"He seems conflicted and I think he has something to tell you. He's avoiding it instead of dealing with it," Hotch said slowly. Reid sighed. He wanted to be mad at Morgan. Make him feel his anger.

"Did it have something to do with JJ?" Reid questioned. He wondered why JJ couldn't say anything.

"Well, she seemed pretty upset with him," Hotch shrugged.

"Hotch, I'm actually afraid to talk to Morgan," Reid admitted in a small voice.

"Why? You guys have always told each other everything and bickered about everything else. Kind of like a married couple," Hotch smirked. Reid couldn't help but smile at the little metaphor.

"Well, I think he's upset," Reid thought as he looked back on it. As long as he knew Morgan, Morgan would only find himself another lover when he was truly upset. Reid suddenly realized that Morgan must have something important to tell him. Reid wished Hotch would drive a bit faster.

"That is why I believe you should talk to him," Hotch answered. Reid nodded. That would be his goal... Unless they get a case.

Finally Hotch pulled into the garage of the FBI headquarters. Reid couldn't contain his smile. This beats laying in bed at the hospital all bored.

They walked into the building and went to their floor. Reid went straight for his desk. He had formulated a plan to get Morgan to talk to him.  
Reid automatically started organizing his already tidy desk.

"Where are you going Reid, you just got here?" Prentiss asked looking up from her pile of paperwork.

"I'm actually going to work on my shooting over at the gun range. I still sort of have problems with it, and I think I need to work on it a bit more, just in case my life, or someone else's, depend on it," Reid explained quickly. "Would you care to try and help me out?" Reid asked. He noticed that Morgan looked up from the file he was "trying" to "act" like he was reading.

"Would love too, but my paperwork has been put off far too long. Sorry," Prentiss smiled sadly.

"It's alright. What about you Morgan?" Reid asked. He knew the older agent wouldn't turn down the opportunity. Morgan has been trying to convince Reid to let him try and teach Reid how to defend himself and shoot. Reid knew Morgan wouldn't turn it down. After a long pause Reid shrugged.

"I'll take your never-ending silence as a no," Reid said turning.

"Hold on kid, I'll help you," Morgan jumped up. Reid inwardly smirked. He knew Morgan so well that it was actually scary.

Morgan quickly threw his unfinished files back in the stack. He couldn't resist the chance of teaching Reid how to shoot and if possible, defend himself. He hopes that with the new training, he could feel safer with Reid out on the field.

He walked quickly towards a patiently waiting Reid and smiled.

"How about we do a bit more than just shooting. I mean, how about some self defense?" Morgan smiled semi-awkwardly. He hoped he didn't sound a bit desperate. Reid looked like he wanted to protest, but Morgan kept talking. "I get that you're still sort of sick, but we can go over the basics and then-"

"My goodness Morgan, fine! If you just calm down," Reid chuckled.

"You do the exact same thing," Morgan muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, there's a difference. You didn't even give me a chance to answer! And when I do it, you normally just stare at me until I'm done," Reid smiled brightly. He was glad to see that Morgan looked a little less tense. They made their way to the shooting range and Reid internally cringed. He was about to die of embarrassment. He still sucks at shooting, but sacrifices must be made to finally figure out what was going on between them.

"Okay kid, let's see what you got," Morgan started. Reid awkwardly grabbed the gun and pointed it towards the target man. He slowly took off the safety and pulled the trigger. He at least hit the target's hand.

"At least we know the future unsubs won't be able to shoot back," Morgan joked, but then remembered what JJ said. "I mean, it was close. You just need to level the barrel. It's like one of your physics-uh theories," Morgan said watching as Reid looked at him in confusion. Reid was surprised, Morgan just stopped teasing him and tried to advise him. That was different.

"Try again," Morgan encouraged. Reid nodded and took a deep breath. He should've thought of another plan. This one was just pride crushing. He leveled the barrel this time and shot once more. He completely missed the target. Morgan could sense Reid's frustration and immediately walked to Reid's side.

"Relax. You can do this. You have made good shots before and you can do it now. You shouldn't be so tense. Just hold it, keep it stabilized, angle your barrel, aim and shoot," Morgan said gently. Reid expected him to laugh, make jokes, and even show him up. He never really experienced a softer side of Morgan outside of the hospital room.

"Why are you being so kind about this?" Reid asked. "I mean thank you, but it's not what I expected." Morgan merely chuckled.

"A lot of people expect me to only be a certain way. They never really thought that I was capable of being different," Morgan said with JJ in mind. Reid took notice in Morgans change of mood.

"Morgan, you left me in the hospital without so much as a goodbye. I mean, you told me you'd be back, but you never came. I asked for you, no one told me what happened. I may not say this often, but I was worried," Reid admitted before turning around and taking a shot. This time he hit the targets shoulder.

"I was a bit upset about some dreadful news," Morgan said looking at the floor. He realized that he was a bit close to Reid. He thought of Reid with some girl. They were happy and Morgan would forever be by himself.

"Is everything alright?" Reid questioned looking at Morgan in concern. Morgan couldn't help but feel bad for making Reid worry.

"Everything's alright. It's just some relationship trouble," Morgan admitted. It's not like Reid would know _who_ it was about. He looked at Reid. He was thinking deeply and he bit his bottom lip with a frown. Morgan actually liked when Reid did that.

"How come you never told me?" Reid questioned. Morgan didn't miss the hurt in Reid's voice.

"Don't be a hypocrite Reid, I know that you're in a relationship," Morgan snapped. Reid turned around and took another shot. He was surprised he shot the target's heart. It almost mimicked how Reid felt at that moment.

"Good shot," Morgan muttered.

"Morgan, I'm not in a relationship. What made you think that?" Reid asked turning around. He tried not to look bothered, but he felt that he had lost Morgan to the turkey minded woman._ "Be happy for him..." _Reid thought in effort to be strong.

"Uh-"

"Doesn't matter, I'm happy for you," Reid turned back around and shot at the target compulsively. He was upset, but he couldn't understand why Morgan finally finding someone was so bad. He continue to shoot, in a way it released his anger.

"Reid," Morgan said taking notice of Reid's actions.

"Reid!" Morgan shouted when he realized that Reid hasn't even stopped shooting at the bullet covered target.

Morgan placed a hand on Reid, and gently made him put down the gun. Morgan was slightly afraid that Reid would spin around shooting up the place. Morgan looked at the camera. The red light was off. He knew Garcia had been watching them and decide to give them privacy against regulations. Morgan smirked at the thought of a squealing tech analyst. Morgan wished Reid would just turn around. Morgan wanted to see the kid's expression. See how he feels. Slowly he turned Reid around. What he saw broke his heart. His eyes were red-rimmed and his hands were shaking. His jaw was clenched and Morgan could tell Reid was trying his best to hold in the tears.

"Spencer," Morgan whispered pulling Reid into a firm embrace. Reid almost lost it at that moment.

"Why are you crying?" Morgan whispered holding the younger man as close as possible.

"I'm sorry for being jealous that you were with the woman versus me," Reid said quickly. He couldn't believe that he was so selfish as to want Morgan all to himself. Morgan frowned at Reid's words.

"Jealous? Reid, why would you be jealous?" Morgan asked gently patting Reid head soothingly.

"I-I called... And a woman answered. I was so mad that you just abandoned me for her. I thought of her as a whore with an IQ of a turkey! It was wrong and obviously you cared about her. I won't be so selfish next time," Reid said although his words were muffled against Morgans chest. Morgan was taken aback. When did Reid call? Why would he say that about a complete stranger? Why would he compare her mind to a turkey?

"Reid, I'm not in a relationship with her," Morgan said softly.

"That makes me feel even worse," Reid admitted, and Morgan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Reid, I have a serious question for you," Morgan asked and felt Reid nod against his chest.

"Are you bisexual?" Morgan said bluntly. Reid's head snapped up in slight shock.

"Please tell me that you were not trying to insult me," Reid asked wiping away a tear.

"No no no, never. It's just that..." Morgan paused. Was now the right time? Should he tell Reid? This was the only opportunity he would get. Reid was pouring out his heart to him. That's a random occurrence.  
Morgan knew what he had to do.

"Reid. I know this is going to seem strange, but I have these feelings for you. Not like a friendship. I'm asking for more than that. I want there to be an _us_. I want to be in your life but not as best friends," Morgan said. He wasn't too sure what over came him but he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Reid's, who didn't encourage it or pull away.

"I want you Reid," Morgan whispered as he looked into Reid's eyes for an answer.

* * *

**_A/N: so forgive me for the short chapter and possible mistakes! I learned how to post chapters on my phone! Whoop whoop!_**

**_sorry for leaving everything hanging ! But the secret is out! Please leave your thoughts on this! Could it have been better?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: this chapter is sort of long! Sorry if it takes forever for you all to finish reading! i shall say thank you for everything!_**

**_i do not own the characters and I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Morgan waited patiently for Reid to say something... Anything. Reid just appeared to be in thought. Morgan had to admit, Reid's lips were soft, very soft. It was one hundred percent unnatural. Reid looked at the ground and started playing with the hem of his sweater. Morgan could see the blush that crept on Reid's face.

"Say something, kid," Morgan said starting to feel nervous. He watched as Reid slowly looked up, but this time he didn't look so shy. He looked confused.

"So you're telling me that you have-have feelings for me, but you decided to run off with a stranger," Reid said with a slight frown.

"Reid I thought you were in a relationship," Morgan said hoping he didn't ruin his chances by trying to get back at Reid.

"So you were trying to hurt me?" Reid challenged with a small, but present, frown.

"I..." Morgan had to be honest. Reid prefers honesty over everything else. "Yes Reid I was trying to hurt you. I was just not planning on you ever finding out," Morgan admitted.

"Morgan, how will I know that you won't run around with these other women, and now possibly men, every time we fight or there's a misunderstanding. I mean, how could I trust you? You admitted to not being ready for commitment," Reid said softly. He wasn't going to argue with Morgan, but he had many questions.

"Reid, JJ said the same thing to me. What she said was right. If I don't get what I want I just move on to the next one. But Reid, I'm still here. I couldn't move on. That's why I was avoiding you to the best of my abilities," Morgan said grabbing Reid's hands.

"I don't know Morgan. You don't know how that makes me feel," Reid said pulling his hands away.

"Does that mean you're interested?" Morgan asked. He could feel the hope building up in his chest. Reid never answered the other questions.

"Morgan, what makes you think that I would want to be with another guy, let alone you?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow. Morgan didn't know how to answer that. That's why he asked Reid if he was interested.

"I took a chance," Morgan shrugged.

"Okay, I was just wondering because I never told anyone," Reid shrugged.

"Wait. So there's an us?" Morgan said unable to contain the smile on his face.

"No," Reid said shaking his head. "I never really had any feelings for you. You were my best friend. I mean I noticed those feelings were starting to change, but you don't understand how much you had hurt me," Reid sighed. He could see the hurt written all over Morgan's face.

"Spencer, let me prove myself to you," Morgan whispered running his hands up and down Spencer's arm.

"I have a date tonight. With one of the nurses I met at the hospital," Reid admitted. Morgan looked like he had just been slapped.

"Um... Who is she?" Morgan said feeling his heart race as he realized that he was too late.

"_His_ name is Mark," Reid smiled and blushed slightly. Morgan was stunned. Did he really mess everything up because he was a little upset with JJ? He should've showed more effort.

"Um, congratulations, man," Morgan said trying to smile. Reid could see right through that smile.

"Thanks," Reid smiled. He turned around and frowned. How come Morgan didn't say something earlier? Reid felt bad, but he wasn't about to cancel on Mark.

"Reid, why?" Morgan asked planning a hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid turned around once more and frowned.

"Why what?" Reid questioned.

"Why are you two going on a date?" Morgan explained. Reid sighed and pursed his lips.

"JJ couldn't handle watching me suffer, you left, and I convinced everyone else to go. He kept me company and we became good friends. God Morgan! Why didn't you say something earlier!" Reid shouted. He was really annoyed. Morgan always had bad timing. He watched a smile form on Morgan's lips. Reid knew he had most likely made Morgan's day better.

"You mean, you would give us a chance?" Morgan asked feeling the hope come back.

"I mean... I-I..." Spencer blushed and Morgan smiled even brighter. That was the nervous Reid he knew all too well.

"Reid, yes or no," Morgan said hoping it would help.

"Yes," Reid said shyly. Morgan couldn't help but pull Reid into a bone crushing hug.

"Morgan! I. Can't. Breathe," Reid grunted. Morgan couldn't find it in him to let go. He wanted Reid to be close. He wanted to feel Reid completely on him. He found himself wanting more and more of Reid.

Reid on the other hand, waited for Morgan to compose himself. He knew Morgan wasn't lying, but he still had his doubts. Reid didn't think he was good enough for anyone.

"Reid, I promise I won't hurt you," Morgan whispered. Reid stayed silent. This was a new feeling for him.

"Morgan we are at work. Let's put an end to this," Reid sighed and Morgan finally let go. Morgan has never been so happy in his life. He finally has someone who understands everything about him. He only wished that Reid would accept the title. Reid still wasn't completely his. Reid rejected him, but admitted if only Morgan was a bit faster then there would've been a title. Morgan blamed it on JJ. Had she not intervened, they would've been together.

"Okay kid. How about we do the self defense when you're back 100 percent," Morgan smiled.

"Good, because I didn't really want to do it. I just wanted you to come and talk to me," Reid smirked. Morgan looked at Reid in disbelief.

"A simple 'Hey Morgan can we talk' wasn't good enough?" Morgan asked. Reid blushed slightly and shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd say yes," Reid admitted.

"Pretty boy I'd do anything for you," Morgan said wrapping his arm around the young genius's shoulders.

"Well in that case, I saw this new coffee shop on the way back from the hospital and I think we should go there," Reid smirked.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Dr. Reid? I thought I was the player," Morgan said in mock surprise.

"What? Me asking you out? No I'm just looking for a way to get more coffee," Reid smiled.

"You don't even drink coffee. You just drink a full cup of-"

"Don't say it," Reid warned playfully.

"Oh I'm going to say it!" Morgan laughed.

"Well I won't be around to hear it!" Reid said and ran off. Morgan stood there in shock. Did Reid just run away from him? That was very un-Reid like. Morgan shot off after the young agent and ran into the stairwells.

"Damn this kid can hustle," Morgan muttered looking up the deserted stairs. He slowly walked up the stairs. He knew that with Reid's bum leg, the genius couldn't go so far up. Maybe to the the next floor.

Reid watched as Morgan passed him by. Reid knew waiting behind the door was a legit idea. He slipped out and walked back into the hallway. He had an idea.  
...

"Hey Prentiss, have you seen Reid?" Morgan asked after a good hour of searching for him.

"I thought he was with you?" Prentiss said looking up.

"He was but then he ran away," Morgan frowned. Did someone kidnapped Reid? Morgan swore that the kid was a danger magnet. JJ came down the stairs as saw a worried Morgan.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked. Morgan had so much he wanted to say to her at that moment, but he wanted to find Reid.

"Morgan lost Reid," Prentiss laughed. JJ's widened. _"Oh my... They talked? Reid probably hates me now,"_ JJ panicked in thought.

"I didn't lose him. He ran away from me!" Morgan said trying to get the record straight.

"Well what did you do to him?" JJ asked.

"I made fun of his coffee," Morgan said in exasperation. "But you know what, JJ can I talk to you?" Morgan said decided that this may be the right time since Reid was gone.

"Uh... Sure," JJ said and walked straight towards her office with Morgan following. Once the door was closed Morgan smiled.

"You lied to me," Morgan stated. JJ nodded and looked down.

"I did what I could to help Spence," JJ said looking Morgan in the eye.

"You acted like Strauss on a good day, but I couldn't be mad at you. When I told him of my feelings. He told me almost the exact same thing. I'm not all that committed in one relationship," Morgan said with a shrug. "He has a date tonight. One of the nurses he met," Morgan finished looking for a reaction from JJ.

"Well good for him," JJ said in approval.

"He would've given me a chance, JJ, if I would've came out earlier," Morgan admitted. He could see the guilt written all over her face.

"Morgan, I didn't know he would feel the same way," JJ finally said.

"Well next time don't just assume you know what's best for him. I'm not mad at you. Reid doesn't know you were the reason why I gave up. I know you guys try to protect each other and that he would've done the same thing for you," Morgan admitted and JJ released her breath. She expected much worse from  
Morgan.

"So... Are you guys...?" JJ let the question hang.

"No... My guess is that he will focus on his date for now. If things don't work out then... Maybe," Morgan smiled.

"I'm sorry Morgan. I shouldn't have judged you," JJ sighed as she sat at her desk.

"No it's fine, really. I can tell that Reid is kind of insecure about being in a relationship with me. I'll have to show him that I am being serious. I'm going to ask that you help me, since you did ruin my chances," Morgan smirked. JJ thought for a second. Given that she did hurt Morgan, she couldn't refuse.

"Fine, I'll help," JJ agreed. Morgan nodded in acceptance.

"Thanks," Morgan smiled as he was about to let himself out.

"Wait Morgan," JJ said standing up. Morgan turned around expectantly.

"Just in case you ever decide to visit Reid, he's currently living with Hotch. His doctor wanted him with someone for the breathing treatments and to make sure Spence sticks to the new diet," JJ advised. Morgan looked at her in shock. Morgan could've been there and offered to help Reid instead of Hotch. Morgan found himself feeling rather possessive of Reid and hoped that Hotch didn't have the same intentions.

Morgan finally left JJ's office and there still wasn't any sign of Reid. Morgan couldn't help but still be worried.

"Alright guys, let's call it a day," Hotch said walking out of his office. Everyone looked up in surprise. It was barely noon.

"What?" Prentiss said already packing. She was confused, but she wouldn't miss this opportunity.

"Take a break. It's Friday and we had a long couple of weeks. Go home," Hotch smiled as he walked out. Everyone nodded in acceptance and was ready to go. Morgan still wondered where Reid was. He quickly walked to Garcia's office and knocked.

"Come in my sweet Chocolate Adonis," he heard her call. Morgan slowly stepped in.

"What can I do for you?" Garcia winked.

"You can try to find out where Reid is," Morgan said sitting next to her.

"You lost him?" She gasped.

"He ran away from me!" Morgan said in exasperation. Why does everyone think that he lost Reid.

"Don't worry love, I'll see if I know where he is," Garcia said starting to type at her computer. After a while she frowned.

"Okay so Reid left the building and then turned off his phone," Garcia stated. Morgan frowned as he wondered why Reid would do that.

"Knowing Dr. Reid, he probably went to the library. Don't worry so much about him until a good three hours has passed," Garcia smiled.

"I hope you're right baby girl," Morgan smiled as he left her office. He would go home sit by the phone and play with Clooney. That is unless Reid is in trouble. He got in his car and began to drive. He couldn't believe his almost good luck. Reid could be his. There's a possibility. Morgan wanted to tell the whole world, but he knows he would have to wait. Reid could always change his mind. After all he does have a date with... _Mark_... Who knows how that will turn out. Morgan was disgusted at the simple thought. He could lose his chance over a little nurse. "I bet he can't kick down doors," Morgan mumbled. He was going to have to stop with all the jealousy. It might drive Reid crazy. Morgan finally got home and parked the car. He refused to put it in the garage. Reid might need his help. He wanted the car ready for action.

He looked at his watch, only 12:45, Morgan sighed it was going to be a long weekend. He unlocked his door and he swore his eyes almost popped out of his head.

There were orange and navy blue balloons everywhere. As if Henry and Jack were let loose inside his house. There was a giant banner that said "Chicago Bears vs. Packers." Morgan missed that game. He walked in and there was a food miracle. Hot dogs and hamburgers, chips, and soda. Morgan almost died. Everything was football themed. Morgan walked completely into the living room. It was completely different. He could see that there were speakers out beside the flat screen. And on the couch was a jersey with Morgan's favorite player's number. Morgan turned around to see Reid leaning against the wall.

"What? How did this happen?" Morgan asked looking around in awe.

"Well, I took the liberty of breaking into your house and setting this up," Reid shrugged. Morgan looked at Reid in disbelief.

"I have a security system," Morgan laughed.

"And I have a PhD in engineering," Reid smirked. Morgan couldn't hide his smile. Sometimes Reid was amazing.

"So what do you have in that head of yours? What is the big idea," Morgan smirked crossing his arms.

"Well, you missed the game last Sunday and I know you really wanted to see it. So, let's see it," Reid smiled shyly. Morgan had to admit, Dr. Spencer Reid knows how to win your heart. He knows Reid hates football, and would prefer to spend his time reading or doing something else.

"You mean you're going to watch it with me?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"It's something you enjoy, so why not?" Reid smiled. Morgan was speechless. The good kind.

"Well come here pretty boy. It's time to get our game on!" Morgan cheered! He watched as Spencer broke into a full smile. Morgan grabbed the jersey and tossed it towards Spencer.

"Wear it," Morgan demanded. Spencer obliged. Morgan sat on the couch, Spencer sat on the opposite end.

"You should come closer," Morgan said trying to make puppy eyes. Spencer tried not to laugh at Morgan's attempt, but the giggles made their way through. Morgan felt so lucky. Not only did he have the young genius, but one that was actually really creative, and is willing to accept him. Morgan felt even luckier when he felt Spencer lean into his side. It was a blissful moment and Spencer started the game. It was hard for Morgan to focus. His attention stayed on the Doctor. He listened to the sound of Spencer's breathing. Felt the warmth Reid radiated. Morgan only wished that he could take everything a step further.

"You know," Morgan started, "You should cancel tonight." Reid nodded gently.

"I should, but I'm not that kind of person," Spencer answered.

"I think you'd be happier with me," Morgan pressed.

"Maybe... Maybe not. I want to give you a chance, but I had already promised him his," Reid sighed.

"I wish you hadn't," Morgan admitted.

"I was lonely," Reid stated looking up at Morgan.

Morgan felt the never ending urge to pull Reid under and kiss him. He wasn't too sure how Reid felt about the first kiss, and Reid wasn't one for expressing his feelings.

"I'm sorry," Morgan said hoping to crush his urge.

"It's alright. Let's just put it in the past," Reid sighed focusing back on the television. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that Morgan's team was barely winning.

After a while of silence, Morgan decided that Reid had his attention, not the game.

"Thank you Spencer," Morgan smiled although Reid couldn't see it.

"For what?" Reid asked looking back up.

"This.. The surround sound, the awesome decorations, the food that I plan on eating! You practically hooked me up for Super Bowl Sunday, except it's on a Friday," Morgan said in slight thought. It was Friday... Kind of strange.

"Yeah, well I couldn't wait until Sunday. I'm sort of impatient," Reid chirped.

"I can see that, kid. I guess that explains why you ran away?" Morgan questioned.

"Yep. I didn't start running for physical exercise. I'll pay for it later though," Reid shrugged. He accomplished his goal. In a way, it was sort of a truce. A peace treaty.

Morgan smiled down at the relaxed Dr. Reid. His eyes were bright, showing his excitement, for what? Morgan didn't know. Reid always had an air of excitement.

"This means a lot to me," Morgan mumbled. Oh how he would love to lock Reid in his bedroom. Morgan pushed the slightly inappropriate thought aside. He'd save it for another time. Maybe when Reid trusts him.

"Really?" Reid questioned innocently. Morgan wished Reid would stop doubting himself. The slight insecurity was ingrained in the young man from those who decided to use him and hurt him. Morgan hated that Reid had to go through that. Morgan watched as Reid started getting slightly more nervous as the silence continued. He bit his bottom lip and quickly looked away from Morgan.

"Spencer," Morgan said with a slight shake of his head. He refused to let Reid run around with insecurity. Morgan wanted him to know that he will always be honest. He wasn't trying to play games. Reid looked back up, his eyes still showing that hint of insecurity. Despite how adorable Reid looked, Morgan wanted it to be gone. Forever. Slowly, Morgan leaned in and placed a soft chaste kiss upon Reid's lips. What he didn't expect was for Reid to push forward, his soft lips molding perfectly with Morgan's.  
Morgan found himself breathing heavily, heart racing, as he smelt the light lavender scent of Reid's skin, and the faint taste of coffee on Reid's lips. There was a sense of longing and understanding from Reid as he fisted Morgan's shirt. Somehow, it made Morgan feel wanted... _Needed_. A feeling he rarely experiences outside of his family. Reid _needed_ him.

Reid slowly pulled back. Morgan looked at the young agent in surprise and longing. He wanted Reid close. He felt that Reid took a piece of his soul when he backed away.

"I shouldn't have done that," Reid admitted with a blush. Morgan was at a loss for words. How could Reid say that? Morgan was glad that Reid did that. Morgan felt that Reid had let him in on a little secret that no one was supposed to know.

"Don't regret it," Morgan whispered.

"I feel bad," Reid pouted. Morgan wanted to wipe that pout of his face.

"Why do you feel bad?" Morgan asked wondering why the man couldn't be pleased that he nearly paralyzed Morgan from a simple kiss. "That was more than just a kiss," Morgan thought feverishly.

"I feel like I'm the one playing you," Reid admitted looking away. The game was completely forgotten.

"What? How?" Morgan questioned. Reid was talking crazy. Maybe his fever came back full force.

"Mark," Reid stated and then Morgan remembered. He forgot all about the other guy.

"Oh," Morgan said quietly.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have done that," Reid reinstated.

"I am glad you did," Morgan smiled despite the thought that in less than five hours Reid was going to be with another man.

"I'm not. I led you on. Gave you something to hope for. What if I disappoint you?" Reid asked looking directly at Morgan. Reid had to admit although he told Morgan that he was his best friend and that he didn't have any feelings for him, his _true_ feelings were completely opposite. He was trying to push Morgan away. Reid still felt like he didn't deserve anyone. He was meant to be alone and never wanted. Mark knew how Reid felt. Reid actually told the man, but he never told Morgan. A part of him always held back. Morgan grabbed Reid's hand unconsciously.

"Reid, you never have and you never will disappoint me," Morgan smiled despite the slight pain of losing Reid.

"You promise?" Reid asked although in his mind, he knows that the promise can not be kept.

"Promise," Morgan smiled. They both looked at the TV and saw that the game was over.

"At least they won," Reid smiled.

"That's all you know, Reid," Morgan laughed standing up. He missed the entire game, but it was definitely worth it given he was able to feel Reid.

"I am so going to eat all of this," Morgan said walking towards the food. "Did you cook all of it?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded.

"Sort of. I made the hotdogs. Burgers were bought, chips were obviously bought, anything sweet was made from the heart," Reid smiled. Morgan was impressed.

"You never told me you could cook," Morgan chided softly.

"I can't," Reid laughed and Morgan raised an eyebrow. He hoped the food tasted as well as it looked.

"We'll see about that, care to join?" Morgan asked.

"On a strict diet," Reid denied politely.

"Oh yeah?" Morgan said walking back with a plate of food.

"Yes, but I think I'm going to ask about switching over to the injections. I don't mind shooting myself up," Reid leaned back into the couch. His comment had caught Morgan by surprise.

"Reid you hate needles," Morgan pointed out.

"Got over it," Reid deadpanned, "besides I hate spinach even more and it's not worth it."

Morgan laughed at Reid's disgusted face. He almost forgot how much Reid hated spinach.

After a bit of food, Reid looked at his watch. He had to go. He didn't want too, but after years of being tricked and lied too, Reid promised himself to stick to his word. He promised Mark he'd be there. So, Reid would be there._ "Maybe I can tell him that we could be just friends," _Reid wondered.

"You have to go," Morgan stated sensing Reid's hesitation.

"Yeah," Reid muttered.

"Does Hotch know?" Morgan asked knowing that Hotch would be worried.

"I told him I was going out tonight and I would be back sometime tomorrow evening," Reid answered.

"Tomorrow evening?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I know Hotch had plans for Jack so it's my way of not being in the way," Reid said with a nod.

"Why don't you stay with me? It would be easier and you wouldn't be in anyone's way," Morgan suggested.

"Uh- I don't know. Clooney is kind of scary," Reid admitted.

"Yeah, where is he?" Morgan asked realizing the lack of the dog's presence.

"He's outside eating a giant bone. I didn't want him to eat me," Spencer said with a slight shudder. He wasn't very fond of dogs.

"He wouldn't eat you," Morgan admitted.

"I broke into your house. He would've," Reid replied. Morgan couldn't argue with that.

"Alright pretty boy you win," Morgan said in mock defeat.

"Good," Reid said standing up. He took off the oversized jersey and tossed it back to Morgan.

"I hope you enjoyed your gift," Reid said softly.

"More than you know," Morgan said with a rueful smile. Reid was officially his best friend and his future.

"Good, I will see you whenever," Reid smiled as he was about to let himself out.

"Wait," Morgan called after him. Reid popped back in.

"Yes?" Reid replied.

"Call me if you need anything or need any help... Hell, call me at midnight so I know you made it home," Morgan said. That was all he could ask for. He knew Reid would call him.

"Got it," Reid smiled and walked out. Morgan sighed. Not even a kiss goodbye? Then again, Reid was on the go. Morgan secretly hoped that the date sucked so Reid would run back to him in the morning.

* * *

**_A/N: thanks so much for the wonderful reviews schpc! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Thanks to everyone else who also reviewed and started following and favoriting the story! It wouldn't have continued without you all! _**

**_Next chapter is halfway done! Will be a bit more mature! _**

**_leave a review if it sucked Or if it was great! _**

**_thanks!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Another UBERLY long chapter! Sorry!**_

_** I was slightly reluctant to post this chapter, but oh well!**_

_**WARNING: Pretty mature themes... Talks of Drugs and a possibility of sexual content! **_

_**Feel free to hate me after this chapter! **_**XD**

_**I don't own the characters!**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

Reid walked down the street where he parked his car. He didn't want to leave Morgan, but he had to go see Mark. If only Morgan had stayed. Reid shook his head. He couldn't believe how after a few hours, his feelings did a complete 180 degree flip. Before Morgan told him the truth, he was actually excited to see Mark. Now it felt like a chore. Reid could stay friends with Mark. He could at least do that.

Reid drove to his own apartment. Mark wanted to drive them since he knows where the location is at. It was so strange for Reid, and he found himself pacing nervously.

At 7, someone knocked on the door. Reid thought about just ignoring it and going back to Morgan. He shook off that feeling and got up to answer the door to reveal the tall man with dark hair and eyes standing anxiously outside.

"Hey there Spencer! You're looking better," Mark greeted.

"Hey, and yeah I feel a lot better than I did when I left," Reid smiled.

"That's wonderful! We will enjoy the evening for sure," Mark said with excitement. Reid nodded and they walked to Mark's car.

Once in, Mark drove off.

"So how was the first day back?" Mark asked.

"It was alright. I practiced my shooting. I spoke to Derek," Reid finished quietly. Mark glanced over to look at Reid.

"How did that go?" Mark questioned.

"It went alright. We came to a mutual understanding. There was some miscommunication between us," Reid said vaguely. It didn't go unnoticed to Mark, but he let it slide.

"Well that's good. Best friends shouldn't stay mad at each other for no reason," Mark said pointedly.

"Exactly," Reid said hoping that Mark wouldn't keep talking. Reid wanted silence. Thankfully Mark had also noticed that and didn't speak until they got there.

"Well, we are here," Mark smiled. Reid smiled back, but Mark could tell that it was slightly off. He knew Reid's true smile, and he knew when Reid was trying to hide something. Once again he let it slide.

Reid on the other hand was torn. He wished that it was Morgan who was with him, not Mark. He just didn't feel right being with Mark. In fact, everything felt off. Reid didn't like that. He followed Mark in a slight trance, stuck in his own mind. Once seated he heard Mark sigh. Reid snapped back into the present.

"What's wrong Spencer? This isn't like you to be quiet," Mark said in concern. He couldn't ignore Reid's behavior any longer.

Reid looked down at his hands. _"Morgan would know,"_ Reid thought in sadness.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," Reid said quietly. Mark nodded. The waitress had come and took their orders. Mark noted that Reid didn't really order anything to big. _"Lack of appetite,"_ Mark noted.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Mark said reaching over the table to grab Reid's hand. Reid didn't really want to hold his hand.

"I.. Um," Reid swallowed nervously. He tried hard to bury his true feelings but he had to tell Mark the truth.

"Mark, I... _We_ can't do this," Reid admitted quietly. He couldn't fight it. His emotions for Morgan had intensified.

"What?" Mark questioned.

"Derek, he admitted that he had feelings for me. I didn't think much of it then, but I realized that I feel the same way," Reid said slowly. Mark nodded in thought. Reid expected him to get up and leave, but Mark only smiled.

"Thanks for telling me. I'm guessing that you're asking we stay friends?" Mark said raising an eyebrow.

"Unless you don't want to," Reid said quietly.

"We can be friends," Mark smiled.

The waitress came with their food, and Reid felt like an elephant was lifted off his chest. For a while, the entire evening was great. They talked and they laughed like old times in the hospital. It was just right for Reid. Mark got up to get drinks.

"What would you like?" Mark asked.

"Doesn't matter," Reid said dismissively. Mark smiled and got up to go get whatever. A couple minutes later, Mark came back. Reid looked at his drink skeptically.

"Rum and coke," Mark smiled. Reid had never tried it, even though Morgan wanted him too. Reid took a deep breath and sipped it. The drink tasted rather good.

"I knew you'd like it," Mark nodded smugly. Reid couldn't believe how amiable Mark was being. Almost _too_ perfect.

As the minutes ticked on, Reid felt himself beginning to relax. There was no more tension and everything seemed perfect. He would consider giving Morgan a chance.

After a bit more of chatting, Reid felt... _Off_. He knew something wasn't right, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He was still happy, yes, but he couldn't think as quickly and found himself speaking slowly.

"Um, are you okay?" Mark asked looking at Reid with concern. Reid nodded, knowing that once he spoke Mark would know he was lying.

"You seem pale, let me take you home," Mark said helping Spencer up.

He helped Spencer into the car and helped him put on his seat belt. Reid could tell Mark looked really worried. Reid rolled his head to stare out of the window. He watched as the lights flew by in awe. He felt like he was sleeping while he was awake. Reid remembered this feeling... Was he... _High_? Reid looked over to Mark.

"You drugged me," Reid said only half aware.

"Did I?" Mark questioned with a small smile.

"Yes," Reid said and sighed in content. He knows he shouldn't be so relaxed, but that was the drug taking acting. Mark didn't say anything, he just drove in silence. Reid knew he wasn't going home and a part of him wanted to panic. Only he couldn't. Time slowed down for Reid and it felt like hours before he was helped out of the car. With what little strength he had he sluggishly shoved Mark to the side. It had no effect on Mark. Mark simply grabbed him and led Reid into his house. He sat Reid down on the couch and went to get some water. Reid wasn't sure why Mark had practically kidnapped him. He wanted to ask, but he'd wait until Mark came back.

"Welcome to my home," Mark smiled brightly.

"Whad ya want with me," Reid slurred trying to glare.

"I just wanted there to be something between us, so I decided to show you what it could be like. Better than Derek that's for sure," Mark smiled.

"Hey Lizzie, get in here," Mark called out. Reid watched as a very pretty woman walked into the room.

"You're right he is handsome," her voice lilted. Reid swallowed nervously. He wanted to call Morgan.

"Come here," Lizzie said to Mark and he got up to go see to her needs. Reid automatically took out his phone and dialed Morgan.

"Hey Reid," he could hear Morgan's greet. Before Reid could say a word Mark walked back in, taking and shutting the phone in the process... Lizzie came back in and smiled seductively.

Mark opened Reid's phone and instantly texted Morgan a simple. "Sorry called at the wrong time. I'm going to stay out a bit later." When Morgan texted back "Okay" Mark smiled. Lizzie straddle Reid's lap and started undoing his tie.

"Relax now darling, all will be well," she said. The small voice in the back of Reid's mind was telling him to say no. But his body said something else.

Morgan woke up. He didn't even know when he fell asleep. He looked at the clock. It was 2:53 in the morning. He looked at his phone. No missed calls and no unread messages. He knows Reid said he was going to stay out later, but late for Reid was 12:30. Morgan slowly thought about it. Reid called. Hung up. Then he texted something he could've said when he called in the first place. Morgan cursed as he jumped up. He was so stupid! How come he didn't realize it earlier? Morgan automatically dialed Reid's number. The phone rang, but no one answered it.

"Okay. Calm down Morgan. He may have fell asleep in his apartment. Maybe he thought he shouldn't call because it was so late," Morgan said to himself breathing heavily. Something told him not to accept that possibility. Morgan dialed Garcia. He knew she'd be able to track his phone.

"What Der'k," Garcia mumbled tiredly.

"Hey Garcia can you track Reid's phone? He went somewhere and I told him to call almost three hours ago! He hasn't called yet and I just need to know where he's at, please baby girl," Morgan begged quickly. He heard Garcia drag herself from the bed and started typing away at her laptop.

"Um, he's at 5382 Lake Bluff Street. It's a good thirty to forty minutes away from you. Opposite direction of Reid's house. Go check on him. Tell me what happens tomorrow," Garcia said a bit more awake.

"Thanks mama," Morgan smiled and hung up. He instantly typed the address in his GPS. He grabbed his coat and an extra one, just in case, and ran outside to jump in his car. He plugged his phone in and turned up the volume. He drove at high speeds following the directions of his GPS.

Reid groaned as he rolled over. He was tired. He couldn't believe what he just did. What he'd let them do. He never felt so much at once. He decided that unconsciousness was better than laying there thinking about it. She mumbled something and he felt her fingers run absent-mindedly through his hair. She was asleep and Reid still felt too drugged to move. He exhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt trapped. Mark on one side, Lizzie on the other. In the state of unconsciousness, he would be free.

Morgan made it to the house. It was rather nice. Morgan could tell it was Mark's. His pay scale would probably allow him to have this modern home.

Morgan sighed. He was actually afraid, but not of Mark. He was afraid of Spencer. What if Reid was okay and ended up mad because Morgan showed up at the door like some creepy stalker? Then again, what if Reid was handcuffed in the basement because his date was a raging psychopath? Morgan decided to take his chances. Reid would forgive him. He walked up to the front door and knocked loudly.

Mark heard the knocking. He looked at the clock. It was almost four in the morning. Who in the hell knocks on people's door at four in the morning? Mark got up tiredly. He threw on some pants and walked to the door trying to wake up. Before whoever could knock on the door again, Mark swung the door open.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan demanded. Mark looked at the man carefully. He fit the description that Reid told him.

"You're Derek," Mark smiled kindly.

"Agent Morgan to you," Morgan growled. It didn't take him long to automatically hate the smugness of this man.

"Okay Agent. Spencer is sleeping. It would be best if you-"

A punch stopped the man automatically. Morgan walked in, stepping over the unconscious form of Mark.

"Weak," Morgan muttered. He walked around the house looking at scattered pieces of clothing. He saw Reid's tie and automatically picked it up. Morgan frowned. He started picking everything up and throwing it into a pile. Morgan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag. He didn't see Reid's clothing as he put everything into the bag, so he smiled at the thought that Reid may have just been sleeping. As soon as he walked down the hall, his smile had fell. He picked up Reid shirt and followed the trail. Morgan felt his heart break at the thought that Reid may have decided to give Mark his all. Morgan took a deep breath and walked into a room. Morgan's jaw fell open as he saw Reid under the covers, head resting on some woman's chest, sleeping sounding. Morgan looked down at the floor and saw some white pills. Morgan picked them up and threw them in the big trash bag he kept. That didn't seem right. Morgan walked out the room and made his way to the car. He checked to see if Mark was still alive on the way back. Morgan was getting Reid out of this hell hole or whatever it was. He quickly walked back into the house and headed straight for the room Reid was in. Morgan froze. He wasn't about to carry Reid outside in the cold naked. Morgan walked towards a closet and found some towels. He grabbed the biggest one he saw and walked towards the bed. He tried to wake Reid without waking the woman who seemed to have an infatuation with Reid's hair. Morgan sighed and pulled the covers off Reid. Morgan carefully wrapped the towel around Reid's waist, which woke him up slightly. Morgan could tell that even in the darkness, Reid's pupils were dilated.

"Shit man, let's get out of here," Morgan said quietly. Reid stared at Morgan in a daze. Reid wasn't too sure if Morgan was even real. Morgan helped Reid sit up. Slowly, he lifted Reid to his feet. Morgan would have carried Reid, but he could defend him better with his hands available.

Reid stumbled behind Morgan holding the towel. Morgan saw that Mark was waking back up. Morgan grabbed Reid and half carried-half dragged him out the door. Morgan opened the back door to his car and let Reid in. Morgan then hurried to the other side and started the ignition, speeding off into the distance.

Morgan sighed. He was worried about Reid. He will have to get an explanation. He needed to know what happened. Morgan adjusted his rear view mirror and saw that Reid was laying down across the seats, fast asleep. Morgan shook his head. He wanted to know what was in Reid's system and what would be the side effects. Morgan wasn't sure if he should call Hotch. He would have to talk to Reid first, but he would have to wait until Reid was off his high. He looked back towards Reid and saw that he was shivering. Morgan pulled over and covered Reid up with the extra jacket he brought. He also turned up the heat a bit. He pulled back out and continued the long drive.

Reid woke up, but kept his eyes closed. His stomach was in knots and he had a major headache. He took a deep breath and Reid recognized a scent. Reid knew that smell all too well. The musky sweet smell of Derek Morgan. Reid opened his eyes and found himself laying in a rather comfortable bed. He ached all over, especially his knee. Reid was tired of that knee. Reid soon became very aware of his surroundings. He was laying in Morgan's bed. He had no clothes on.

"What happened?" Reid mumbled to himself. He tried to think back on everything, but he only drew blanks. His stomach was twisting and he sat up feeling rather dizzy. He didn't want to, but he stood and quickly limped towards the bathroom. The nausea took over and Reid heaved into the toilet. He thought back further. He remembered coming to work with Hotch. He remembered sneaking out of work. He remembered blowing up a bunch of balloons and he also remembered kissing Morgan.

"What am I missing?" Reid questioned in thought.

"Kid?" He heard Morgan come up behind him making as much noise as possible.

"Yea," Reid said breathing heavily. He felt disgusting. He was sweaty, felt a bit sticky, and just threw up. It was a bit different than from when he was sick.

"How are you holding up?" Morgan asked gently. He didn't miss the hand shaped bruise around Reid's neck, or the bruises around his wrists.

"I'm fine," Reid said as a chill passed through him.

"Are you done in here?" Morgan asked softly. He kept his anger hidden. He didn't want to scare Reid or make him feel like there was any danger. Reid knew that voice. It was the voice Morgan used when he was talking to the victims. Reid nodded and flushed the toilet. Morgan helped Reid stand back up and helped him to the sink. Morgan knew Reid wouldn't want to walk around with that taste in his mouth.

Once finished Morgan led Reid back to the bedroom. Reid wrapped his arms around himself as his sense of protection. Morgan didn't like that.

"Reid let me get you some clothes okay? They'll be a bit big, but I think you will feel more comfortable," Morgan said slowly. Reid nodded. Morgan didn't like the silent Spencer Reid. A part of him wanted to call Hotch. Morgan felt uncomfortable dealing with this. However, if anyone is going to hurt those people Morgan had no qualms doing it himself. He just hated to see Spencer look so lost. Morgan walked back in with some sweats. He place them next to Reid and left.

Reid looked down at the clothes. Reid didn't want to move, he felt numb. He forced himself to put on the hoodie, and he traded the towel for the sweat pants. He wasn't all that comfortable, but being fully clothed made him feel better. Morgan knocked and walked back in.

"Hey Reid," he said kindly. Reid didn't like the kindness in Morgan's voice. He didn't like the pity. He didn't even know why Morgan had pity.

"Morgan, what happened?" Reid asked softly. All of this was starting to get to him.

"That's what I was hoping you'd tell me," Morgan frowned. "Okay, you had a date with a guy named Mark. Do you remember him from the hospital?" Morgan questioned in effort to jog Reid's memory.

"I remember Mark. I remember that we had a date. I went right?" Reid questioned. He tried to will his mind to push through that haze.

"Yes," Morgan said calmly. Morgan then had an idea. Reid had an _eidetic_ memory. He practically remembers everything he sees. Why not grab the trash bag. Morgan ran out of the room. A minute later he ran back. He pulled the first item out of the bag. Mark's shirt. He handed it to Reid and watched as Reid looked at the oddly familiar but somewhat hazy shirt. Reid did remember it, but the voices in the background were drowned out. Reid never experienced this before and frankly, he was scared.

"Try to think a bit before the date. You guys had to meet up," Morgan said trying to encourage Reid. Reid nodded, rewinding and playing the events of the day before. Slowly it came together. He remembered driving home. Having doubts about going on with the date. Getting in the car. Reid telling the man how he felt. And then he remembered the drink.

"He drugged me!" Reid shouted standing up angrily. "I can't believe this! He was mad! He played it nice and cool and then he drugged me!" Reid explained feeling betrayed.

"Slow down Reid, why would he be mad," Morgan frowned. Reid rarely makes anyone mad. Maybe annoyed, but not mad.

"I told him the truth. I told him about you and I told him that I wanted to be friends and he drugged me. I think I remember him saying something about seeing how things could be if I was with him? I don't know, but..." Reid paused. Morgan swore it was like Reid's mind was invincible. He still had a pretty good memory even after being drugged.

"But what, Reid?" Morgan asked as he watched Reid's face pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Reid muttered. Morgan quickly grabbed his trash can and thrust it under Spencer. After a good ten minutes Reid looked up. Morgan could see the tears in Reid's eyes.

"I want to take a shower," Reid said quietly.

"No no no," Morgan said in slight panic.

"What? Why?" Reid questioned.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Morgan said standing up. Reid shook his head.

"I'm not going," Reid sighed as he hugged himself.

"What? Why Reid? I swear they need to pay for what they did to you!" Morgan shouted causing Reid to flinch.

"Morgan, I think you understand this situation all too well. I'm not going to tell anyone," Reid said submissively. Shaking his head quickly.

"Reid," Morgan breathed out. He didn't want that for Reid.

"I know," Reid said nodding his head. "I feel disgusting, I am disgusting, I'm sorry for disappointing you," Reid said quietly. Morgan knew he was about to burst from all the anger he held in. He quickly got up and walked out of the room slamming the door in the process. Reid didn't know how to react. He simply looked at the giant garbage bag and grabbed it. He went through it. Every article of clothing, his cell phone. The white pills. Reid wondered what he was drugged with. He grabbed the pills and looked at them.

Morgan was angry, frustrated, and felt the unadulterated urge to kill that man. Morgan wanted to punch something. But he didn't want to scare Reid. Morgan wasn't sure if Reid noticed the bruises on his skin. It was another factor that aided his rage. Spence was _his_. No one else's. No one was allowed to _touch_ him. Go _near_ him, or even _look_ at him! Morgan gave himself the title. He was going to get Mark one way or another. He took something away from Morgan. In a way, Morgan felt that Mark had stolen Reid's purity. The one thing that sets Reid apart from everyone else. Reid will never forget the fact that he was drugged out for his first time. Morgan paused... Was that his first time? Morgan didn't care. It still counts. Morgan took a few calming breaths. He was going to get Mark. _Soon_.

Morgan walked into the room to see Reid staring at something on the bed, unconsciously scratching the crook of his elbows.

Morgan walked closer to Reid to see what he was staring at. Morgan saw that Reid was staring at the pills. Morgan grabbed them, making Reid look up at him in surprise.

"Don't even think about it," Morgan said sitting in front of Reid where the pills used to sit.

"I'm craving," Reid admitted showing Morgan a shaking hand. Morgan added that to his lists of reasons to kill Mark. Morgan wanted to give Reid a hug. Make it all better, but he knew Reid wouldn't let him. Reid sighed and stood up.

"I, uh, I have to go back," Reid said awkwardly.

"Oh hell to the no! You're not going back to the people who just raped you!" Morgan shouted. Now he wanted to hit Reid. Knock some sense back into his head.

"Well, I need to talk to them," Reid said quietly.

"What do you need to say? I can make sure they get the message," Morgan said feeling the rage come back.

"Morgan, I know what they did to me-"

"Why are you so calm? Did you want it?!" Morgan shouted angrily. His anger took Reid by surprise.

"You think I asked for them to drug me? I would have preferred it if they just chained me down! Do you think I want to have cravings because being high is the best way to escape the pain without killing myself? Do you think I asked for him to initiate some type of fantasy he thought I would enjoy?" Reid snapped. Morgan stared at him. This wasn't a subject they could agree on.

"I don't know Reid. You _want_ to go back," Morgan whispered.

"Because there wasn't any fucking protection involved! Morgan I think I..." Reid crossed his arms and blushed. Morgan didn't really understand.

"Reid, I don't see what you're trying to say," Morgan said.

"The girl, Morgan!" Reid said in exasperation. Morgan's mouth made an "o" shape as he understood exactly what Reid was talking about. Morgan sighed and shook his head. He knew Reid would go back with or with him. Morgan would prefer it if he tagged along.

"If I take you, you have to promise to go to the hospital," Morgan said defiantly. It was the only way he could convince Reid to go with him.

"Fine," Reid said looking down at the ground. All the energy had left his body, and now he had the urge to sleep.

"Let me get my keys," Morgan said. He didn't like the idea, but Morgan would rather be there so nothing more could happen to the young agent who was too calm for Morgan to understand. Morgan knew everyone handled things differently, but Reid was just… Well, still trying to understand it. Which made him slightly out of character. Morgan shook his head and helped Reid out to the car. Morgan made sure he had his gun, badge, and handcuffs.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay 50ShadesOfMoGubHC... You're starting to creep me out you little mind reader. (I mean that in a good way!) It was like you predicted this!**_

_**I didn't go into details, because I don't plan on unintentionally hurting anyone out there. However, if you all want whatever details, just leave a review or whatever and I will do as you please. **_

_**Gee I wonder how that little meeting will be? Is Reid making a bad decision?**_

_**I don't know.. Feel free to leave your thoughts.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Wow! I didn't expect for many to like it! Thanks for the PMs and Reviews! Also thanks for everything else! This chapter isn't all that bad I hope! In fact I love the ending!**_

_**It's not as long either. **_

_**Anyways I do not own the main characters!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Reid slowly walked up the stairs. Morgan was right behind him. Morgan watched as Reid hesitated, most likely out of fear. Morgan hoped Reid would just say let's go, but Reid knocked on the door. Five seconds later, Mark opened the door. Morgan saw the surprise on Mark's face when he saw Spencer. Most likely thought he would never see the young genius again_. "You won't be after this," _Morgan thought. Morgan watched as Mark looked at him, he fear setting in. Morgan liked that. He was hoping that Mark was afraid of him.

"We need to talk," Spencer said ending the stare down between Morgan and Mark.

"Uh, yeah. Come on in," Mark said nervously. Morgan was the first to step in. He wanted to assess any dangers before he let Reid take a step into this house. Reid sighed and stepped in.

"I want to talk to..." Reid was trying to remember her name. It just wasn't coming to him.

"Lizzie," Mark finished raising an eyebrow. Reid wanted to roll his eyes. This guy enjoyed witnessing Reid in a confused state.

"Yeah," Spencer said quietly. As if she was listening, he saw her creep down the hallway and stare at him. Reid could see the shame written all over her face. She nodded and Spencer pushed past Mark. His anger was mainly at Mark, not so much the girl.

They were in the confines of that bedroom. Not exactly where Reid would prefer to be, but he just shook the feelings off.

"I'm so sorry," She said breaking down. Reid just stared at her. What was he supposed to do, tell her it's okay?

"Look, I'm not here to yell at you, or make you feel any worse than you already do," Reid said realizing should won't stop crying until he said something.

"I just can't believe I just forced you to…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. Reid was sort of impassioned.

"What's done is done. I'm only here because—"

"I know, and don't worry. I took the precautionary measures," She smiled sadly. Spencer sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Why would you even think that it would be okay?" Reid questioned. He could understand Mark, but why her?

"Mark, he told me this is what you wanted. I mean you didn't say anything. At least until you started fighting back," She admitted. Reid sighed. He couldn't remember fighting back. He did feel bad for her though. He understood what it was like to be tricked and used.

"Well I'm sorry your friend is such a... Every word in the book that would describe him being a major jerk," Spencer decided. He was happy that it made her laugh. Reid couldn't believe he was so calm, but he knew why. He was actually really happy for that one reason why. It's the only reason he seems fine and okay.

"I'm guessing you want to talk to Mark now?" She asked shyly.

"If he's not dead or anything," Reid shrugged. He did leave the man with Morgan, bad choice. He only had to wait a good twenty seconds before Mark came running into the room. Morgan had scared the man beyond belief. Never a good thing. Before Mark could say anything Reid stopped him.

"Why would you drug me?" Reid asked. Mark's actions were bothering him to no end.

"You wanted him… Not me… I wanted you to see what you were missing," Mark explained quickly. His eyes kept darting to the door.

"Missing? You showed me that my life would've been filled with drugs and your sister," Reid snapped making Mark relax a bit and focus on him.

"How'd you know?" Mark ask.

"You guys have the same nose and eyes," Reid said calmly.

"Do you plan on calling the police?" Mark questioned and Reid only shook his head.

"That man in the other room, wants me to get you and your sister locked up. He wants you both dead. I know that he had planned on disposing of your bodies. I won't call the police, I want to just forget about this. Just pretend that I consented. Pretend that this was a part of the plan," Reid explained. Mark was so confused.

"Why?" He wondered aloud.

"Because, Morgan will let this get to him. In his eyes, he couldn't save me. IN his eyes, this was all his fault. In his eyes there's an understanding, and he wants you to pay for it," Reid answered.

"Why don't you let him make us pay?" Mark questioned. He didn't understand why Spencer would protect them.

"It's because he would get arrested for murder. I want him by my side, and I don't care if that means having to make sure he leaves you and Lizzie alone. I mean, I just want what's best for him. If he's fine, then I will be too. Maybe not at this moment, but I will be," Reid said with a small smile. He wasn't lying. Morgan was the only reason he was handling everything pretty well. It could be because Morgan understands, or it could be something deeper.

"Why couldn't you love me?" Mark questioned with tears in his eyes.

"Why couldn't you be like Morgan? Instead of forcing yourself upon someone, try being supportive. I bet he was just waiting for you to screw up. In fact your calmness was impressive, until you become impulsive. I know I asked to be friends, but things change. Now I'm asking you to stay away from me. I'm also asking that you stay away from Morgan. If I catch you even trying to hurt that man, I swear you won't even see it coming," Reid said his eyes hard. Mark was slightly afraid of the vague threat. It held so many promises of pain that he didn't want to experience.

"I promise," Mark whispered.

"If you ever feel the need to be angry, try becoming a stalker. Don't just drug someone up and force them to... It's your sister. That's really sick," Reid said shaking his head. "I'm leaving now. Remember, stay away from Morgan, and stay away from me," Reid said with a small smile.

Morgan watched as Reid finally came back. Morgan was getting worried, he thought he would have to break down some walls to get to Spencer.

"You ready to go to the hospital?" Morgan asked. Reid shook his head.

"Can I just be with you?" HE asked and put on the whole puppy eyes just for Morgan.

"Reid…" Morgan warned.

"Morgan, you don't have to worry about them anymore. I'm fine. I'm not crying, I'm not thinking about killing myself. It's sort of like a distant memory," Reid said trying to smile. Morgan wasn't sure what to do about Reid.

"Just let me take a shower, and we can go on with our day," Reid said still trying to convince Morgan.

"I don't know," Morgan said hesitantly. He really wanted to go back into that house and destroy them from existence.

"Morgan, I'm not going to lose you because of Mark. That's what he wanted. He didn't want me to choose you. He wanted me to stay with him. If you don't get over it, what will happen to us?" Reid questioned carefully. He knew used all the right words.

"Reid, I just don't like the fact that he had hurt you," Morgan said surprised that they were just sitting in the car. "You have bruises on your wrists and around your neck," Morgan decided to point out.

"Lizzie told me I tried to fight back," Reid shrugged.

"You are too calm," Morgan mumbled in annoyance.

"Morgan, when I found out what had happened to you, I was angry. I was actually scared. I thought you would leave the team. A part of me wished that we could trade places. I didn't want to see you be hurt. The point is that you didn't let it break you. I refused to treat you any differently. Morgan, you are my best friend. This was like a drugged out version of me getting to understand what happened to you. Maybe not as traumatizing, since you were a kid, but it was a little hint into your feelings in the past," Reid said slowly. "Now, let's either go to your place or mines." Reid watched as Morgan only started the ignition and began to drive. Reid only could sigh. He knew this would hurt Morgan more than him. In a way, he felt like it was his responsibility to make Morgan feel better. This made Reid feel worried. Why was he so worried about Morgan's future, past, and present? It was strange to him, and he really wanted to ask someone. He would have to wait before he could make a phone call. A good thirty minutes later, Reid was at his apartment. Morgan was sitting on the couch. Reid gather his clothes and walked into his restroom. He turned on the water and decided to call JJ. He also turned on the faucet water just to make more noise so Morgan couldn't hear the conversation.

_"Hey Spence,"_ He heard her say into the phone.

"Hey JJ, can we talk?" Reid questioned shyly.

_"Of course, are you alright?"_ He could hear the worry in her voice.

"I could be better, but I am so confused," Reid admitted.

_"Talk to me Spence," JJ said softly. _

"It's about Morgan. Something happened to me last night and it had Morgan feeling really guilty. I mean he wasn't nowhere near me, and it was mainly my fault for what had happened. He's really angry, but I am just worried about what would happen to him if he acts out on his anger. I mean, I should be extremely furious too, but I am only worried about him and it's starting to not make sense anymore, I mean—"

_"Whoa whoa whoa Spence slow down. What happened?" JJ asked. _

"I don't want to tell you... Or anyone for that matter. Only Morgan knows, because he found me," Reid admitted quietly.

_"Spence," JJ warned. _

"I know JJ, but I don't want anyone to worry about me or pressure me to do anything. I think Morgan just got the hint. But I'm just so confused as to why I'm so focused on him being safe and alright, even when I'm not," Reid said in slight fear. Was that normal?

_"Spence. Do you remember when I told you about Will, and how I was always worried about him and how I had a fear that he would leave me because I am never around anymore? " JJ questioned. _

"Yes," Spencer said thinking back to that conversation.

_"You told me that love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own. You asked me if I was happy. Then you asked me if I would do anything for Will. I said yes, and exactly two months later, I remember hearing you and Will talk. You asked him the same exact question. On Henry's birthday, you told me that Will wasn't going anywhere and to never worry about losing him," JJ said remembering how Spencer made her feel confident that Will wouldn't leave her. It did help their relationship. _

"Okay, so what's the point?" Reid questioned with a frown.

_"Well Spence. You obviously will only be happy unless Morgan's happy. Same for him," JJ said softly._ Reid finally understood. He wondered why it took him so long to understand.

"Thanks JJ!" Reid said and hung up. He was going to take his shower and get it over with. Much to his dismay, the water was cold.

…

Morgan sat on the couch patiently. He didn't understand why Reid was protecting them. He shouldn't be doing that. Morgan should be ripping their heads off. It only made sense to do that. He couldn't be mad at Reid though. He may not have said anything but, he did listen to the younger man. Reid was only worried about him. Morgan didn't understand why. Morgan couldn't help but wonder if Reid was bipolar. Morgan sighed. All of this because he had let JJ get to him. Morgan wished Reid would listen to him. He knows Reid would regret it a few years down the road. It was to be expected. Morgan sometimes regretted his decision. It was crazy. Morgan couldn't believe this could happen to someone so friendly. Then again they wanted him. Morgan couldn't argue with that. Dr. Reid was irresistible. He wouldn't mind having Reid all to himself. Morgan was just so angry though! It wasn't fair! He should've realized it earlier! Why did his mind have to be so slow? He felt two arms slide across his neck. Morgan would've automatically began fighting his attacker, if he didn't know that smell. Spencer.

"You know I said a lot of things to you recently that I wished I hadn't," He heard Spencer say. His breath was tickling Morgan's neck.

"What do you mean?" Morgan questioned.

"I've always put you second to someone else. In the end, they hurt me, and then you save me. I chose Mark over you because I thought that I could trust him more than I could trust you. I still went out with Mark despite the fact that I wanted you. Maybe somewhere deep in my mind I was running away. There was a voice that kept telling me that I wasn't good enough for you. It was right. But I could always try to be good enough. Work on it every day. Pray that you will one day forgive me for all the mistakes I made. I don't think I'll ever move on. Morgan, after talking with JJ, she made me realize something," Spencer said softly. Morgan was beyond confused. He didn't understand what Reid was talking about, or where he was trying to go with the conversation.

"She made me realize that the feelings I have for you isn't just some little crush. Derek, I love you. I'm sorry. That isn't something you are ready hear, but I just wanted you know," Reid said releasing Morgan. Morgan froze. Reid loved him? What? When was this? Morgan wasn't sure how he felt about that. Sure he cared about Spencer, sure he wanted to protect Spencer, but love him? Officially? Just love him? Morgan shook his head. He stood quickly and grabbed his coat. Reid watched him as walked out the door.

"I knew that was going to happen," Reid sighed as he flopped down on the couch. He wasn't going to push Morgan. He wasn't going to talk to anyone else. He felt vulnerable, numb, slightly hurt, and for the third time that day, he had to throw up. He knows he won't make it without Morgan's support.

* * *

**_A/N: Not much to say but Yee! I just felt that Morgan would have a hard time with the revelation._**

**_Thanks again! _**

**_Feel free to leave your opinion!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and Follows as well as favorites! This was fun!**_

_**(I don't own any characters)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Morgan was sitting in his car outside his house. He couldn't believe what Reid had said. Reid knew how Morgan would feel about those words. Morgan wasn't ready. He liked Reid a lot. He may have said he loved the kid, but to be _in love_? That is a whole different story. Morgan didn't understand why Reid would choose that moment, that particular moment when Morgan felt vulnerable and angry, to tell him the dreadful news. Morgan felt like he was drowning and Reid was the reason he couldn't go back up. Maybe he made a mistake. Maybe he didn't really like Reid. Maybe he confused his feelings for Reid with just a familial bond. Maybe he just cared about Reid in a brotherly way. Brothers love each other and will pick each other up when they were falling. Brothers don't kiss. They don't get jealous when you meet other people. They encourage it. They try to help each other get the girl. Morgan must've confused his feelings. Maybe he felt that he was going to lose his best friend. Maybe he didn't want Reid to settle down. It was heart breaking. Morgan couldn't think of a way to back out of this. He should call. No too personal. Maybe send a text… That was better. Less personal, but still tells Reid the truth. Morgan wanted to type it, but he did feel like it was too impassive. Maybe he should write it. Morgan nodded. Even better, but he's an adult. Adults talk these things out. It left him with the phone to his ear calling Reid.

_"Hello?" Reid sounded terrible. _

"Hey Reid," Morgan breathed.

_"Hey," Reid said quietly. _

"Um, I think there's been a misunderstanding," Morgan sighed. The line was silent. "I um, I was confused, and I'm sorry for sending you all the wrong signals. I mean, I do care about you… A lot, but not the same way you care about me. Reid you're like my little brother. The little brother I never had. So, yeah, it was quite easy for me to think that maybe I had stronger feelings for you, but I don't," Morgan admitted. The line was still silent.

"Reid are you still there?" Morgan questioned. He wouldn't be surprised if the kid hung up.

_"I am," Came the soft voice._ Morgan felt like crap. He knew was crushing Reid slowly.

"I hope this doesn't put a damper on our friendship. I mean I would love to help you work on your shooting and maybe teach you how to defend yourself a bit better so stuff like today won't happen but-" Morgan sighed. What more was there to say?

_"Morgan, don't worry about it. I'm alright," he heard Reid say._ Morgan felt the world freeze. What did Reid mean by that.

"What?" Morgan said in surprise.

_"I'm alright. I am the reason why you're unhappy. When you're unhappy, then I am, so I'll make this easier for the both of us. Yesterday and today never happened," Reid said softly_. Morgan wasn't sure what to say or do. He was completely shocked. What was Reid talking about? Morgan has never been unhappy. He was happier when he told Reid how he… felt.

_"Good bye, Morgan,"_ Before Morgan could say anything, Reid hung up. Morgan was a tough guy. It takes a lot to make him cry, but Spencer Reid was an exception. He didn't know how to feel. He tried to lie to himself. Made him think that everything he did for Reid was a mistake. He didn't have any feelings for Reid. Morgan rested his head against the steering wheel. He did have feelings for Reid. No matter how hard he tries to justify them, he couldn't get rid of them. Spencer was going to leave him… For good. Even though Morgan broke it off, he secretly hoped Reid would put up a fight, not just be alright with everything. But Reid said it himself, he expected Morgan to leave. Why would Reid be so hurt when Morgan actually does leave?

Morgan sighed. He had to make a choice. Reid had done everything Morgan had hoped for. Reid kissed him, didn't push him away, gave him a chance, reciprocated his feelings, and helped him when he fell. In return Morgan ditched him, avoided him, left him, and now lied to him. Reid didn't deserve anything Morgan had just done to him! Reid had just gotten out of the hospital yesterday. So much had changed between the two of them that it was ridiculous to say Morgan didn't feel the same way. He was letting fear win the battle. When it came to Spencer Reid, Morgan had stopped being the strong one. He became weak and stupid.

He wouldn't do this anymore. He had to go back. He had to tell Reid. He had to salvage what was left when he decided that lying to Reid was the best way to go.

…

Reid swore he was going to die. The pain in his heart was unbearable. He never felt that way before. He really was just another pawn in Morgan's game. He felt like he lost a friend. He felt like he should've rejected Morgan from the start. Why did he have to be so darn caring? He didn't _have_ to care about Morgan's feelings. He didn't _have_ to give Morgan a chance. He didn't _have_ to turn down Mark. There were a lot of things Reid did just to find a way to be with Morgan without complications, but it seemed never ending. There was _always_ something. This time, it wasn't the fact that Morgan thought Reid was in a relationship, or that Reid had a date with Mark. This time, Morgan left because he didn't like how strongly Reid felt for him. Reid expected him to leave, but not call everything off.

When Reid had gotten that call, he made up his mind. He wasn't planning on staying in Virginia. Too much had happened. Too much had changed. They say never run from your problems, but what happens when you_ are_ the problem. Reid had made mistakes. He trusted the wrong people. It was nothing new. He always made that mistake. He knew what he told Morgan wasn't a mistake. He did love the man, so why let him think otherwise. He knew Morgan thought he had lost his chance, but Reid wanted him to know he didn't. All those things Morgan said about never hurting him, never leaving him behind came to the forefront of his mind. Somehow, it hurted more than what Mark did to him. Reid sighed and sat on the floor, phone book in hand. Maybe he could move back to Las Vegas. Become a Professor for one of the Universities or he could always join the police force down there. He nodded in thought. There was even an FBI headquarter stationed nearby, so transferring wouldn't be an issue. He would be by his mother and still be doing what he loved… Just without Morgan. It didn't seem fair for the rest of the team, but he knows they'll move on. He grabbed his phone and started dialing the moving company. All he really wanted was his books and a few necessities. He didn't want to spend money on moving everything else.

He heard a faint knock on the door. Reid decided to just ignore it. Whoever it was would go away.

"Kid! You in there?" He heard Morgan's voice and froze. Why would Morgan be back? Right, to tell Reid he shouldn't feel bad. Reid shook his head and placed the phone by his ear. When someone finally answered, there was a loud bang. Reid looked up to see that Morgan had broken down his door. Automatically hanging up the phone, Reid stood.

"You broke my door!" He shouted.

"I had to see if you were in here. You obviously didn't answer me," Morgan justified.

"So you kick down my door? How can I move out of here, when I don't have a door! They won't let me leave," Reid said before a slight cough took over. Reid forgot all about the breathing treatments. He looked at his watch. It wasn't evening yet.

"Leave? You're leaving? Well maybe I don't want you to leave," Morgan said softly.

"Of course you don't," Reid mumbled. Morgan stepped closer and Reid took a step back. He wasn't falling for Morgan's tricks anymore. He knew Morgan didn't know what he wanted; he was confused. Reid didn't have that type of patience anymore. Reid still loved him, but Reid needed to take care of himself. As much as he hates the thought of it, he's going to get some counseling. He wouldn't be able to stay on the right path without Morgan, but he had to make an attempt.

"Reid, don't shut me out," Morgan said in fear. Did Reid finally give up on him? He only left for about an hour.

"Leave," Reid said gesturing towards the broken door.

"No," Morgan stated. He wasn't leaving Reid. Not this time.

"Morgan," Reid whimpered and Morgan watched as a tear fell from Reid's eyes. Had he really broken Reid down that to that level?

"Reid, I was afraid alright? No one has ever told me they loved me. You were the first one. You can't expect me to be alright with it," Morgan said softly.

"I didn't expect you to be alright. Morgan, what I didn't expect was for you to sit there and do the same thing you did to everyone else," Reid said wiping away a tear. "I have come to realize that recently, a good amount of pain I have, has been from you," Reid whispered. "I'm sorry, maybe I was trying to protect you, but I have to protect myself. Morgan I'm done with it all," Reid said walking away towards his room. He hoped Morgan would accept it and leave. Instead he felt Morgan grab his wrist.

"Don't do this to yourself," Morgan said, voice thick with emotion.

"You're not affected by any of this," Reid snapped. "You think I'm hurting myself? I'm trying to help myself. Obviously Morgan, you never stick around for long." Reid would try to pull out of Morgan's grip, but he knew he wasn't strong enough. In a way, Morgan leaving was like a mini reminder of Reid's father.

"Reid, I want you to be with me. I don't want you to leave me here by myself," Morgan said holding Reid's wrist tighter.

"Morgan, you left me so many times in these past two weeks. I don't even think you deserve my empathy," Reid said. He felt the anger come straight to his head. Who was Morgan to ask for him to stay when Morgan could not do the same? Reid was tired of putting up with Morgan's lack of emotion. Reid needed something more than that.

Morgan wasn't going to give up. Not this time. He learned that the hard way. If he gave up now, he would lose Reid forever. He didn't want that to be an option. He had let Reid see his true emotions. There were no more chances after this.

"I came back for you," Morgan said as gently as he could.

"You always come back and then you leave!" Reid shouted. His headache had come back and now his stomach was starting to hurt. He was sure a good amount of his pain came from the lack of food.

"Well tell me what you want! Reid you're not exactly helping the situation!" Morgan yelled in frustration.

"All I want from you is the truth," Reid said quietly. He was officially done arguing with Morgan. He was done with everything. He just wanted to forget about everything. Maybe he should go back to Mark. There, he can forget. Morgan's mouth fell open slightly. He was thinking about what he wanted to say.

"Morgan, you shouldn't have to think about it. I'm-uh- about to leave. Take care of a few things," Reid said looking down. Reid's thoughts were on Mark, not so much _him_, but what he _had_. Morgan was still gripping Reid tightly. Reid could feel his hand starting to tingle.

"Where are you going," Morgan demanded.

"I don't have to tell you. We are nothing," Reid said quietly. He pulled his arm back and Morgan let him go.

"You know Reid. When you hide things from me, it makes me wonder if anything you say is true," Morgan said hoping that Reid would calm down.

"Morgan, the only one who has been lying these past couple of days were you. I told you everything. I told you about Mark, I told you I was craving, I told you how I feel, I told you what the doctor had planned for me. You think I'm the one lying?" Reid questioned. "If you really want to know what I'm about to do, then listen carefully. I am going to Mark's house. I am going to grab some of those good feeling relaxation pills and then I'm going to come home and take a couple of them."

Morgan was stunned to say the least. Had he really push Reid back to his own attacker? To drugs?

"Reid, that isn't even your usual drug," Morgan questioned.

"I like the effects. Besides there's a better chance I might overdose and you will finally be rid of me," Reid mumbled. Morgan didn't know what came over him. All he saw was red. When the haze finally lifted, he saw Reid on the floor holding his jaw looking up at him in fear.

"Reid I'm so sorry," Morgan said bending down to help Reid. Reid pushed himself further away.

"I'd rather spend a lifetime being drugged by Mark, than to spend a lifetime getting beat by you," Reid whispered.

"Reid, I just-No! I don't want you to hurt yourself," Morgan said hoping Reid wasn't too afraid of him.

Reid was at a loss for words. He wasn't too sure if he could trust Morgan or anyone else for that matter. He wasn't lying. At this moment Mark was starting to sound like an angel. Morgan's anger was uncontrollable. Reid didn't want to be scared to live his life. Suddenly they heard someone in the living room. Morgan turned around to see an old woman with a purse. She started hitting him with it.

"Leave that baby alone you ol' heathen! I'm gunna hurt you for hurting that boy! You monster! Breaking in people's home!" She ranted. Morgan tried to dodge her hits, but there wasn't much room in the hallway for that.

"Lady, I'm his friend!" Morgan shouted. She still kept hitting him.

"Friends don't hurt one another," She shouted and Morgan knew she was right.

"Mrs. Cavendal, it's alright. I'm fine. I'll arrest him for assaulting a federal agent," Reid said softly.

"Do it while I have him!" She ordered. Reid slowly got up and walked to his room. He grabbed his handcuffs and quickly walked back towards Morgan, handcuffing him.

"Good job!" She smiled and Spencer smiled back. "Call me if this here boy gives ya trouble," She said glaring daggers at Morgan. Once she was gone, Reid undid the cuffs.

"I advise that you leave before she comes back," Reid said moving towards the couch grabbing a random book.

"I'm not leaving until you know how much you mean to me. I am not lying Reid," Morgan sighed.

"Morgan you left me, came back, and punched me… I think I need more than just an explanation," Reid admitted. Truth was he felt safer with Morgan cuffed.

"Reid I had hit you because I never want to hear those words from you. You are not something that people can just forget about. You can't just sit around drugging yourself in hopes that you die. There's better out there for you, but if I am the reason why you want to kill yourself then tell me now. I don't want that to happen, and I will leave if that's what it takes. But I won't leave until you know how I feel. I do like you... _A_ _lot_. You've made me happier these past two days than anyone could have in these past years. I know I suck at keeping some of my promises, and I am not going to be the perfect guy for you. I can try, Reid. That's all I can do. I can try to make you smile when you're sad. Help you stay strong when you're feeling weak, and make you feel loved when you're lonely. That's all. I can't quote poems or bake you fruity little cupcakes, but I can _try_," Morgan said feeling like everything he just said came from those stupid romance movies he was forced to watch with his sisters.

Reid stared at the book. He ran his fingers over the title. Morgan hated when Reid hid his face. It made him feel anxious.

"Do you really mean that Morgan?" Reid asked finally looking up. Morgan could see the hesitation and insecurity in his eyes.

"I mean it, Reid. 100 percent," Morgan said squatting down in front of Reid grabbing both hand hands.

"Morgan, I don't want you to be perfect, or memorize poems. I mean maybe bake a little because I like cookies, but nothing else. Morgan I only liked you for you. It's just that when I feel like we are going somewhere, I do something and then you leave. This relationship is a bit rocky and I've always been a bit nervous on boats, I just don't feel… Safe," Reid admitted.

"Reid, I won't let anything happen to you," Morgan said softly.

"That's not a promise you can keep Morgan. It's impossible," Reid mumbled. Morgan sighed, until his eye caught onto something.

"Look, Reid. You got mail," Morgan said with a half-smile handing Reid his mail. Reid blinked a couple of times at the random change of topic. He looked at the mail. Bills, bills, and some anonymous package.

"Open it," Morgan encouraged. Reid wasn't too sure what was going on and secretly hoped that Morgan didn't pay someone to put a bomb in it. Reid opened it slowly. He reached in and pulled out a book by Friedrich Nietzsche. Reid didn't order any books. He could tell it was a special edition.

"Did you know it was one of the originals?" Morgan whispered. "It's even written in his original language," Morgan smiled.

"Did you..?" Reid let the question hang.

"No, it must have been that guy who has been sending people gifts. It's all over the news," Morgan said raising an eyebrow.

Reid looked at Morgan in confusion.

"Santa?" Reid said looking at Morgan like he was crazy. Morgan only smiled.

"Turn to Page 143," Morgan smiled. Reid did as he was told.

"Love is not consolation. It is light," Reid read aloud.

"I know that you love me Reid. I know you didn't tell me that to make me feel better or worse. You just wanted to let me know. You, are love all in itself. Everything you do is an act of love. That's just who you are. Reid, this may sound cheesy, but you are the light in my life," Morgan said staring into Reid's eyes.

"That was kind of cheesy," Reid smiled kindly. "But I liked it."

Morgan smiled at the man he worked so hard to keep. It was the longest and hardest effort he ever put in a relationship.

"Since you liked my cheesy lines, how about we make this official. Unless you have another date," Morgan added sarcastically. Reid couldn't help but laugh.

"No… There's no one else, just you," Reid smiled. He was happy to say that this time, he would put Morgan first. As hard as he was on Morgan, he knew that he was at fault too.

"I'll take that as a yes," Morgan smiled brightly. Reid nodded and threw himself into Morgan's embrace. Morgan hugged him tightly. This time, he was sure, he wasn't going to let go. No one was going to make him let go.

"I told Hotch that I was taking over for your strict diet plan and breathing treatments," Morgan mumbled through Reid's hair.

"Good," Reid breathed in content. He felt like everything finally fell into place. No more troubles, no more worries. Morgan was still his. He could still try to make Morgan happy. That's all that mattered in the end. None of the demons in his closet could hold him back. None of the people in and out of his life can sway him in any direction. Morgan was his best friend, brother, helper, comedian, and other half all wrapped into one. Something told him that he wouldn't have to worry about Morgan running from him any longer. There was future that Reid didn't think he saw before today. This future, throughout all the darkness, will have a light to guide him home. That light just so happened to be none other, Derek Morgan.

"I love you too," He heard Morgan whisper and Reid was sure that this time… Morgan had meant it.

* * *

_**A/N: I pulled out every romantic bone in my body for this ending (Which isn't much!) **_

_**I changed my mind! It's totally not the end! **_

_**This will be a bit longer! Muahaha, evil ideas came into play!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I felt so bad for leaving it like that! So here's another chapter! Happy Valentine's Day! (A request or two shall be made today!) I don't own the characters._**

**_..._**

Reid woke up with a smile on his face. He had Morgan. That's all that mattered. He slowly sat up and climbed out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and prepared for the day he was spending with Morgan. He usually didn't get out of bed on Sunday's. They were his day of just relaxing, but he wasn't his home. Morgan took him in to help him get better. Reid smiled at the thought. Morgan is really thoughtful. Once he was dressed comfortably, he tiptoed to the hallway. The house was silent. He heard the pitter patter of Clooney's paws from downstairs, but not any footsteps. Reid walked downstairs and look at the clock. It was only six in the morning. Morgan doesn't wake up that early. Reid sighed and sat on the couch. Morgan wouldn't wake up until about ten. Reid couldn't even start breakfast. He did, however start the coffee pot.

Reid sat at the kitchen table and thought for a few minutes. He allowed his thoughts to drift to Mark and his sister. A part of him was still disgusted with what had happened and he tried to push any memory, new or old to the side. He wish he didn't have his eidetic memory. He could live without remembering everything he felt, heard, sensed in perfect clarity. He ran a hand through his hair and felt the nausea wash over him. Five seconds later, he found himself heaving in the bathroom toilet. He closed his eyes as he shook involuntarily. Waiting for the memories and disgust to pass. He hoped Morgan wouldn't wake up. He looked behind him and was slightly comforted that he had closed the door behind him. Reid took a couple more deep breaths. He was sure that the nausea had passed for now. He just had to keep his mind from thinking about it. He flushed the toilet and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He stood unsteadily and brushed his teeth. He decided to just go for a walk. That may calm him down. He took the spare key and headed out the front door. The cool wind hit his face refreshingly. Reid couldn't help the fact that he felt vulnerable and open. He wrapped his arms around himself and walked down the street. He just needed to clear his mind.

…

Morgan rolled over tiredly. He hasn't go this much sleep in a while. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock, it was barely 8. He would have gone back to sleep, but he remembered that Reid was in the room next to his. Morgan had to go check on him. Morgan got up and shuffled out of his room and headed towards the bathroom. Once he was refreshed, he headed straight to Reid's room. He opened the door slightly to see that no one was in the bed. With a slight frown, Morgan looked into the bathroom. Still no Reid. The tiredness disappeared and turned into alertness. He quickly walked down the stairs and looked around. Sure Reid had made coffee, but where was he? Morgan looked at Clooney. Clooney looked back, ears perked.

"Find Reid," Morgan ordered. The dog jumped up and trotted to the front door. Morgan nodded and saw that the spare key was gone. Reid must have went for a walk. What Morgan didn't know was when? Should he be worried? Morgan sighed and went to grab his cell phone. He wasn't comfortable with Spencer out there by himself. Especially since Mark is also out there. Just as the phone started ringing, Spencer walked into the living room. Morgan hung up and faced Reid. Reid blinked twice and waved slightly.

"I was worried," Morgan admitted. Reid nodded and set the keys down.

"I'm sorry. I just needed some fresh air," Reid admitted with a soft half crooked smile. Morgan felt the tension wash away and stepped over to Reid, pulling him into a hug.

"Good morning to you too," Reid giggled slightly, but hugged Morgan back awkwardly.

"Good morning," Morgan smiled. "What time did you get up?" Morgan asked.

"Around six," Reid shrugged.

"Well that's early. How about we do something relaxing," Morgan said raising an eyebrow.

"Like?" Reid said mimicking Derek's expression.

"Like how about you and I go to my room and relax," Morgan suggested pulling Reid close. Reid nodded with a small smile, but internally he was panicking. _'Why did Morgan want him in his room? What was he trying to do? Did he have something in mind?' _Reid swallowed the questions before they made him sick.

Morgan smiled and let Reid go. Reid dashed up the stairs and Morgan chuckled. Morgan headed to the stove and made some toast and a bit of eggs. He could tell that Reid didn't have much of an appetite, so he got something that would not mess with Reid's stomach.

Once finished, he grabbed some coffee and headed up the stairs. He walked into his room and smiled as he saw Spencer standing there looking so confused. Morgan smiled and sat their breakfast and coffees on the bed stand. Morgan went to close the door and crawled into the bed. He looked over at Spencer and saw that Spencer was too deep in thought to move. Morgan frowned. Something wasn't right with Spencer.

"Come here," Morgan said softly as leaned back against the headboard. Reid nodded and crawled in next to Morgan. Morgan carefully wrapped his arm around Reid's waist. Morgan could tell Reid lost a bit of weight from the past couple of weeks.

"What's wrong?" Morgan questioned. He felt Reid shift slightly. "You can trust me," Morgan said gently. He heard Reid sighed.

"I remember," Reid said quietly. Morgan wasn't even sure if heard him correctly.

"Come on Spencer, a little more than that," Morgan pushed carefully. He waited while Reid fell silent. He could feel Reid tense up and Morgan instantly held him tighter.

"I don't want to remember what happened, but there's no way I can forget. They may have distorted my memory, you know, visually, but I can remember everything that had transpired between us until you came. I don't exactly want to go into detail on those actions," Reid admitted willing away the blush that crept onto his cheeks.

Morgan nodded in thought. Internally he was angry, but he didn't want to scare Spencer.

"Was that your first time?" Morgan questioned instead. Reid fell silent once again and this time, Morgan pulled away to look at Reid. Reid looked back at him with a slight frown.

"No," Reid admitted.

That simple answer had Morgan in shock. What? Reid was practically perfect! He would never… Right?

Seeing the confusion written on Morgan's face Reid decided he should explain.

"Morgan, when I was still addicted to dilauded, I did some pretty stupid things. Things that I'm not all that proud of," Reid answered in his own defense.

"We all have," Morgan stated.

"Yeah, that's why I try not to drink a lot when you guys force me to the club. I get stupid," Reid said shyly. Morgan couldn't help but chuckle at Reid's comment. Reid smiled back in response.

"I'm guessing Mark knew that?" Morgan questioned raising an eyebrow. Reid shook his head.

"If he did then he wouldn't have drugged me. All he had to do was shove a bit more liquor down my throat and I would've happily obliged to anything. Instead I'm stuck with the memories of me telling him to stop, that I didn't want it," Reid said in a defeated voice.

"We should've had him locked up," Morgan whispered.

"I couldn't explain it to the team," Reid said wrapping his arms wound himself.

"Why? You don't want them to know that you're interested in guys?" Morgan frowned. Reid only shook his head.

"I don't mind them knowing. I just don't want them to pity me. Also, I feel like it's my fault it happened. I'm so stupid!" Reid said feeling the frustration build up in his chest. Morgan sighed and pulled Reid in for another hug.

"It's not your fault. They forced themselves on you. Made you do things that-

"That I've done before! It's not like it was anything new. It's not like I fought at first. I let it happen, until it went a little too far," Reid finished softly.

"You didn't consent in the end. You told him to stop. You told him that you didn't want it. They disrespected you and continued anyways. You don't deserve that," Morgan said softly. He hoped Reid believed him.

"I just feel so disgusted with myself. Like I'm dirty," Reid admitted still buried in Morgan's chest. Morgan could hear the tears in Reid's voice. He wanted to wash them all away.

Morgan gently laid Reid down. He took note of how vulnerable Reid looked at that moment.

"I love everything about you. I don't care if you willingly get silly with someone else, but I do care when someone takes advantage of you like that," Morgan said softly. He watched as a tear slid down Reid's face.

"You are better than what they did to you. I understand your pain. Just talk to me anytime you feel like you can't handle it. I promise I'll be there," Morgan said leaning down to give Reid a soft kiss. Somehow, it made Reid feel a bit better, and he gently added more force into their kiss. Morgan smiled at the small gesture. He didn't want to pull away from Reid, but he knew that at this moment, Reid didn't need the extra intimacy. Reid needed someone to be there. Morgan pulled away slowly, and earned a pout from Reid.

"Today will be nothing but lounging around. No work, not brain teasers, no conflict," Morgan smiled.

"No closeness?" Reid questioned with puppy eyes. Morgan laughed and pulled Reid close.

"We are never close enough," Morgan smiled kissing the top of Reid's head. He promised himself that he would be there for Spencer. From this day on, Reid was number one. If Mark ever got any closer than he was now, then Morgan would personally see to the fact that he doesn't live to see another day.

….

**_A/N: Wham-Bam! There it is! So when I finish this, then I'll get back to other one…. _**

**_I felt so bad that I had to continue it, lol_**!


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N:_****_Kind of a long chapter! Sorry! Also thanks "Lo" for the very happy review! Thanks for the newest follows and favorites, and thanks for those who still stuck with it! _**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

**_.._**

Morgan's promise had been kept. They continued to just lay in his bed, relaxing. Not even bothering to turn on the TV or listen to music. Reid didn't even read a book! That surprised Morgan the most. Morgan looked over and looked at the clock. He didn't want to break their peaceful silence, but he had to try to get Reid to start the breathing treatments. After all, Reid managed to skip it last night. Morgan chuckled at the memory.

"What's so funny," He heard Reid say before Reid popped into his line of sight. Morgan smiled a bit wider.

"You're going to hate this, but it's that time," Morgan said raising an eyebrow, daring Reid to challenge. Reid obviously didn't want to go down without a fight. He pouted slightly and flopped back down on the bed.

"I don't wanna," He mumbled.

"Spencer, you have to get better or else Hotch won't be able to put you on the field. Do you want to spend the rest of your career with Garcia talking through the screen? You didn't like it the first time," Morgan said knowing that Reid hated being off the field.

Spencer thought for a moment and sighed. Morgan was right, but that didn't mean he would like it.

"Fine," Reid muttered.

"Good boy," Derek laughed as he stood up. Reid watched as Derek disappeared through the door only to reemerge a minute later with some type of device in his hands, as well as instructions.

Reid carefully sat up and looked at Morgan with dread. He hated looking so weak in front of him. Everyone always thought that he was weak. Why would he want to prove it?

"All you have to do is blow through this thing for five minutes. Can you handle that?" Morgan said nonchalantly. He knew Reid didn't want to do it, so he had to make it seem like it was no big deal.

"I guess," Reid said taking the little device from Morgan.

Morgan watched Reid carefully as Reid put the small item in his mouth.

"Now just inhale and exhale through your mouth, normally," Morgan instructed. Reid did as he was told. It seemed simple enough, but by the third minute, he was starting to feel light-headed. He wanted to give up, but Morgan encouraged him to keep going.

"Don't stop kid, five minutes. It says you must do this for five minutes. You only got two more to go," Morgan pushed. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to do exactly what the instructions said. He wanted Reid to get the proper exercise so he can get better.

Reid closed his eyes as Morgan announced that there was only thirty seconds left. Why was it so hard? Black dots were floating in his vision, and the last thing he heard was Morgan saying "done."

Morgan froze when Reid passed out. He looked back at the instructions. It didn't say anything about the patient passing out. Morgan whipped out his phone and dialed the doctor. He was afraid. Did he hurt Reid? Did he push him too far?

"Dr. Varro," Came the minor greet.

"Um, hey, this is Derek Morgan. I was, uh, taking care of Spencer. It was originally Aaron Hotchner, but I took over for him," Morgan said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Varro questioned hearing the anxiousness in the male's voice.

"I uh, we did the breathing training, and he-he passed out. I don't know what to do," Morgan sputtered. There was silence on the other end and Morgan found himself losing his patience.

"Okay," Came the Dr.'s voice. "Try to wake him up once you get off this line. If he doesn't wake up, call 911, but don't tell them who he is and make sure there's no identification on him," The Dr. ordered.  
"Why?" Morgan questioned. It didn't seem like a good idea.

"I got a phone call from his insurance company. I'm merely trying to save him a buck before he has a one hundred percent rate," the Dr. said dryly. Morgan frowned.

"Okay," Morgan finally agreed and hung up.

He quickly leaned over Spencer, first checking for a pulse. He could tell that the man was breathing, and shook him gently.

"Spencer," Morgan said quietly in fear. "Spencer wake up, kid," He prodded a bit harder. He was about to panic. Reid wasn't waking up.

"Reid!" Morgan shouted shaking Reid a bit harshly. Much to his relief Reid actually awoke and started coughing violently. Morgan gently pulled Reid into a sitting position and patted his back waiting for Reid to get a hold of his breath. When Reid was able to get a hold of himself, Morgan pulled Reid into a hug.

"I did it right?" Reid asked weakly. Morgan sighed.

"Yeah, kid, you did. Next time, we will only go for two minutes. Okay? We'll start smaller and build ourselves up," Morgan said with conviction.

"Good," Reid sighed. "Now stop worrying. I'm fine," Reid demanded. Morgan only shook his head.

"I can't help but worry. You passed out on me," Morgan said with a frown.

"I passed out because I couldn't get enough oxygen to my brain," Reid stated. Morgan only held Reid. Reid would tell the whole world he wasn't in danger even with an unsub holding a knife to his throat.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Morgan said softly. Reid couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. He pulled himself out of Morgan's grip, which was surprisingly tight and giggled.

"What's got you so giggly?" Morgan questioned raising an eyebrow, wondering what made Reid's almost death experience so funny.

Reid blushed and Morgan smiled despite the concern still in his chest.

"I'm not answering that, but I do want to go back to sleep," Reid smiled.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" Morgan cooed playfully. Reid rolled his eyes.

"I can tuck myself in, thank you very much," Reid said with a smirk.

"Only if you can get past me!" Morgan shouted and before Reid knew it, Morgan had pinned him onto the bed.

"Hey! No fair! I only had about point three seconds to realize what was going on!" Spencer whined playfully.

"Whining won't get you anywhere, Pretty Boy," Morgan growled playfully still holding down the struggling Reid.

Reid had to admit, he wouldn't be able to get out of Morgan's hold. If Morgan had known better, he would've realized that Reid was rather competitive.

Morgan watched as Reid struggled, but made sure to keep a genuine smile on his face so not as to scare the kid. When Reid stopped struggling, Morgan cheered happily, but he wouldn't let go. He knew that Reid was not one for giving up so easily. He looked back down at Reid and his blood drained from his face. Reid wasn't breathing or moving. He was staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Morgan froze and automatically released his iron grip from around Reid's wrist. He slowly moved to check for Reid's pulse when Reid easily pushed Morgan to the side and dashed off to his bedroom. Morgan looked at the door in confusion.

"What the hell?" Morgan questioned quietly. Reid was a strange kid. That much Morgan knew, but what the hell just happened? Morgan got up and dazedly walked into Reid's room. He saw that Reid was huddled up under every cover in the bed. Morgan walked closer, closing the door behind him.

"Spencer. Do you want to explain to me what just happened?" Morgan said still in confusion. The kid looked dead. Spencer shook his head.

"What was that?" Morgan questioned blinking widely.

"I had to get away from the monster. Rule number one, if you can't fight it, run. Rule number two, if you can't out run it, hide. Rule number three, if it finds you, play dead," Reid said with wide eyes. The small smile on his lips made Morgan relax.

"You are so weird," Morgan laughed.

"It works! It worked with the bullies, unsubs, and you," Reid smiled proudly. Morgan smiled and shook his head.

"You want to join me?" Reid offered shyly. "My little fortification of protection will make you warm and toasty," Reid smiled. Morgan chuckled and nodded.

"Why would I miss this opportunity," Morgan smiled as he climbed into the bed with Reid. He ignored the fact that it was barely 3 in the afternoon and just enjoyed the heat Reid radiated.

"You know Spencer," Morgan said quietly.

"What?" Reid replied.

"I really am sorry about how I treated you these last couple of weeks," Morgan said genuinely. He heard Reid sigh and saw that Reid opened his eyes.

"I know Derek. I want to say that these moments right here will make me forget, but we all know that's impossible. However, these moments makes the past seem less painful. I'm at fault too. I take everything seriously, and in the end I end up thinking-_ feeling_ the worst," Reid said tiredly. That five minute breathing technique had knocked all the energy out of him.

"It's not your fault," Derek said sharply.

"Nothing ever is when it comes to your opinion. In my opinion, it's not your fault either," Reid smiled.

Morgan pulled Reid closer, practically hovering above the younger man.

"You're nothing like anyone else I've ever dated before," Morgan said softly. Reid chuckled.

"Of course I'm not. I'm a guy and I fancy forgiveness. Yesterday you convinced me to give you another chance, and I am. I'm doing so without trying to throw the past back in your face," Reid smiled.

"I would kiss you right now, but if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop," Morgan smiled pulling Reid even closer.

"What's left to lose?" Reid said sarcastically.

"You," Morgan said seriously knowing exactly where Reid's thoughts were. They stared at one another, neither daring to break the small contest until they heard a loud crash and Clooney's barking following soon after.

"Stay here," Morgan said urgently and quickly got out of the bed.

"Wait Morgan!" Reid whispered. Morgan spun around and saw the gun being tossed towards him. Morgan nodded in thanks and headed out into the hallway. Reid, as stubborn as ever, climbed out of bed as well and tiptoed to Morgan's room, where he knew Morgan's gun would be at. He grabbed it and began heading down the stairs after Morgan. He had heard nothing since Morgan left, and had been truly concerned. Once on the last step, Reid felt like he was being followed. He knew that no one was upstairs because he was just up there, or so he hoped. He turned around and saw a shadow flit across the upper hall. Reid frowned. Should he go up there or find Morgan first? Reid cut his losses. Curiosity would have to wait. Morgan's safety came first. He turned back around and jumped when he saw Morgan right behind him.

"Whoa kid! Don't shoot!" Morgan said raising his hands. Reid nodded quickly and lowered the gun. He threw a glance back up the stairs.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs," Morgan said sternly.

"What did you find," Reid said ignoring Morgan's rant. Seeing the anger and worry in the older man's eyes had Spencer on edge.

"Nothing, someone broke in and I guess when Clooney started barking, they ran back out," Morgan shrugged.

Spencer frowned and looked back up the stairs. Either he is inheriting his mother's illness, or whoever it was had a partner to distract them.

"Go on to bed Spencer. I'll come up there in a second," Morgan suggested. Reid nodded and slowly walked back up the stairs. Something told him he should've told Morgan, but what if he was just going crazy? Reid sighed and put Morgan's gun back in its place. Reid only prayed that he was just seeing things.

Reid shook his head and trudged into his room. He missed his apartment. This place seemed so huge. Reid saw every possibility of how someone can hide in this home. He buried himself under the covers. His own bubble of safety. He closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

He heard the door open and shut quietly. Footsteps came closer to him, and he knew not to panic. Morgan's scent washed over him making him relaxed. He felt Morgan slide into the bed as quietly as he could. Probably so he wouldn't wake him. Before Reid could even turn around, he felt Morgan's arm drape across his stomach, holding him close. Reid smiled slightly as he pressed his back against Morgan's chest. All thoughts about the minor break-in were forgotten in that instant.

He felt Morgan's cool breath along his neck, following a small kisses along his jaw. Unsure of Morgan's intentions, Reid rolled over halfway opening his eyes. The second he sucked in a breath, a hand clamped over his mouth, keeping him silent. Panic filled his body as the man he assumed was Morgan, wasn't. Reid tried hard to focus on the face. He had to piece together who it was.

The moment he did, he felt his world stop.

_Mark._

"Surprise."

_**..**_

_**A/N: So there's your wishes! For those who wanted this to happen! This is it! **_

_**Thanks for everything and feel free to review! No harm no foul. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: I had so many different wishes for outcome! Lol completely different ones! So early on, forgive me! Maybe the next chapter or two would calm some down..._**** :3**

**_I don't own the characters... _**

**_Good luck? I hope you enjoy?_**

**_(PS some bad language!)_**

* * *

_He heard the door open and shut quietly. Footsteps came closer to him, and he knew not to panic. Morgan's scent washed over him making him relaxed. He felt Morgan slide into the bed as quietly as he could. Probably so he wouldn't wake him. Before Reid could even turn around, he felt Morgan's arm drape across his stomach, holding him close. Reid smiled slightly as he pressed his back against Morgan's chest. All thoughts about the minor break-in were forgotten in that instant._

_He felt Morgan's cool breath along his neck, following a small kisses along his jaw. Unsure of Morgan's intentions, Reid rolled over halfway opening his eyes. The second he sucked in a breath, a hand clamped over his mouth, keeping him silent. Panic filled his body as the man he assumed was Morgan, wasn't. Reid tried hard to focus on the face. He had to piece together who it was._

_The moment he did, he felt his world stop._

Mark.

_"Surprise."_

* * *

Before Reid could move, Mark pulled out a gun placing it firmly on his chest.

"Make a move, make a sound, and I will blow your heart out," Mark smiled cynically, "Kind of like what you did to me."

Reid nodded gently.

"Good boy," Mark said as he took his hand off Reid's mouth. Reid kept eye contact. Morgan said he'd be up there soon. He just had to stay calm long enough.

"You should know why I am here. You told me to stay away from you and that… That piece of wasted trash…" Mark growled.

Reid sucked in a sharp breath, but didn't say a word.

"I took the liberty of looking into his file. You don't need someone like him, but then again, you obviously didn't want _me_ so—" Mark chuckled quietly taking the safety off the gun.

Reid flinched as Mark pressed it deeper into his sternum.

"I love it when you squirm," Mark chuckled.

_'Morgan where are you?' _Reid silently begged.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to just not run my hands all over you. You also make it so hard for me _not_ to kill you," Mark said saucily. Reid looked at the man in horror. What was his motive? Was he trying to kidnap him? Convince him to change his mind? Re-rape him? Kill him? Reid didn't get it, and his head was going to explode from all these questions.

"We could do this right here," Mark whispered.

"N-no," Reid whispered and the anger filled Mark's facial features. Reid's eyes widened as Mark fought to keep his composure.

"What did you say?" Mark growled.

"No," Reid said more firmly. Mark couldn't contain it much longer, a sharp pain exploded from the side of Reid's skull. Reid felt the blood matt his hair as white dots floated in his vision. Reid wasn't sure why Morgan hadn't come yet, and it worried him. He did know that the blood would be a clue of what has happened if Morgan or the team ended up looking for him.

"I tried to be nice. I tried to be gentle, I tried not to hurt you, but every time I try you are just so ungrateful!" Mark shouted. Reid flinched as Mark's shout spiked his newfound headache. Even worse, Morgan should've heard Mark shout. Reid felt sick to his stomach as he realized that something must have happened to Morgan.

Mark laughed at the fear in Reid's eyes.

"Even now, you're worried about him!" Mark laughed. "Well, I want him to live knowing that you will never belong to him. If I can't have you then-"

Reid's eyes widened.

Mark didn't expect something to grab him from behind. Reid barely registered what had happened and instantly regretted it. The first shot missed Reid completely, but the second one hit his shoulder. The unimaginable pain surged through his body with every thump of his heart.

"Reid RUN!" He heard Morgan shout.

Reid found his footing and ran into the hallway and down the stairs. He heard Mark curse from the other room and Reid debated on his plan. He ran into the kitchen and froze.

Derek. He left Derek up there. He had to help him. He looked through the drawers. He had to get some type of weapon.

There was another shot.

Reid couldn't find anything, and heard a loud thump and crash. Reid grabbed a pair of scissors and ran back up stairs.

Derek was laying on the floor, unconscious. Reid wasn't even sure if the man was alive. It was either him, or Derek that Mark was going to kill. Reid scrambled to Derek's side, flipping him over. Reid looked over to the smashed lamp on the ground a couple of feet away. Morgan obviously had gotten hit. He checked for a pulse. There was one, but it was weak.

"No," Reid whispered as he searched through Morgan's pockets for his phone. Where the hell was it?! He told Morgan three years ago to get a fucking house phone! He felt cool metal lightly touch his neck, and Reid froze.

"Drop it," Mark ordered. Reid hesitated, but followed instructions.

A shot resounded and Reid felt the blood hit his face. Not just any blood, Morgan's blood.

"I dreamed that this happened last night," Mark said simply. Reid couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't see. He was utterly and completely numb.

"You're mine now," Mark growled forcing Reid to his feet. _'Was Morgan alive?'_ Reid could only hope so, but at the moment, Reid wasn't too sure. Morgan didn't even move.

Mark forced Reid down the stairs and into the garage, purposely hitting him where the gunshot wound was, but Reid didn't feel it. His mind was still on Morgan. Mark laughed as he whipped out the cuffs, grabbing Reid's hand roughly. Finally something clicked in Reid's mind.

"Y-you don't have to d-do this," Reid stammered nervously.

"Stop talking," Mark ordered.

"If you want me to love you then you can't just tell me what to do!" Reid shouted, earning him a slap to the face.

"I'm your _master_. You are _mine_. I _own_ you," Mark said in a dangerously low voice. He pushed Reid towards the car, and roughly kissed him. Reid almost gagged. Almost. The logical side of his brain predicted another hit if he actually threw up. Mark opened the car door and shoved Reid in there. Reid almost panicked when Mark locked the car door. Reid watched as Mark left and entered the house. _'Did he really just say he was my master?'_ Reid questioned inwardly.

"So you are the young Dr. Reid that Mark has been talking about all week," He heard a man's voice from the front seat. Reid froze. He didn't notice that he wasn't alone. Everything was moving slower for him.

"Morgan," Reid whispered.

"You better stop before he kills you," The man smiled. Reid wanted to see this man's face, but his heart was pumping so hard, so fast, he could barely hear past the ringing, and he was blinded with adrenaline and pain. Reid smelt it before he was able to see it. Smoke.

Fire.

He was going to burn Morgan alive!

Reid couldn't sit there. He had to help Morgan. He tried to shove the door open. He tried to get it unlocked even though his hands were tied. He heard the man snort in boredom. Reid continued to panic as he fought for escape. He stopped when Mark came back with a huge grin.

He climbed into the back seat ignoring the frightened glare Reid sent his way.

"Drive, I have some unfinished business with Dr. Reid," Mark smiled lovingly.

Reid refused to show weakness. He owed Derek that much. The house was completely engulfed in flames by the time they made it down the street.

Mark grew angrier with the care that Reid showed for the other man.

"You've been together for one day!" Mark shouted. With that being said, something inside of Reid had snapped.

It was seldom when he got violent, and usually when he was, he tried to stay sane, but losing Morgan, then being told that he should _not_ be upset. After all the things that they've been through? Reid unleashed hell upon Mark.

Every kick, every slam, even biting became a part of Reid's fury. He could only think of what Mark did to Morgan, and that was enough for him to even kill the man had the circumstances allowed. Mark finally had enough and grabbed Reid by his neck. He squeezed tightly, causing Reid to struggle for air. Mark was secretly happy that the windows were tinted. Otherwise, this would have attracted a lot of attention.

"You okay back there Mark?" The man questioned.

"Just bruised and bloody," Mark grunted as Reid finally went limp.

"Let's get the hell out of this town!" Mark shouted.

…

Hotch was the first to get the call. Two of his agents… Burned to death. Bodies were burnt to ashes, nothing was able to be recovered that could help them find closure. They said there was a gas leak in the house of Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan. Turning on the stove had lit the air on fire. At first, Hotch didn't believe it. There had to be more to that story. The neighbors claimed that the house had a gas leak many years before, with the old owners of that house. That's why the old owners moved out.

Now, here Hotch was. Sitting in the conference room with Prentiss, Rossi, JJ, and Garcia. He didn't know how to tell them without breaking down himself, but he had too. They had to mourn the losses of their friends.

"Where's Spence?" JJ questioned breaking the silence.

"And Morgan," Prentiss added.

Hotch sighed and frowned. This was harder than he thought.

"Spencer and Derek were in a terrible accident," Hotch started but was cut off by the gasps of the female agents.

"What?" Garcia questioned ready to get on her laptop and find out what hospital they're in.

"I'm sorry to say that this accident claimed both of their lives," Hotch added grimly.

There was silence.

"No," JJ whispered. "NO!" She said even louder. She had just saw Spencer on Friday. How could he be gone? She felt her heart pounding in her chest, and breathing became difficult. She ran a hand through her hair. She had just saw Morgan as well. He was trying to win Reid's heart. She was sure he had succeeded and Reid must have been happy, but… But what does it mean in the end? They were dead!

Emily only closed in on herself. She wasn't going to cry. She kept repeating that in her head. _Please don't cry, please don't cry!_ She knew Reid wouldn't want her to cry. Not over something like this. Derek would want her to have a good time. That was his motto anyway. Emily took a shaky breath and grabbed JJ's hand. She would need the support as well as Garcia who was crying intensely.

Morgan was her best friend. The one she could always count on when times were good and bad. Morgan was the one who loved her for her. They had something special. Who else would saunter in the room saying "I missed my angel!" No one missed her as much as Morgan did on a daily basis. No one loved her as much as Derek did every day. He made sure he told her that. He promised her he wouldn't die! Then Reid?! Morgan was supposed to protect Reid! She had a feeling that Reid wouldn't leave without Morgan. After all, she knew what was going on between them. She couldn't find the will to smile. No, not after everything they fought for.

She would never see Morgan's bright smile. Reid's confused face. She had their wedding plans all written out! She didn't even get to show them! Reid would have been mortified. She had pet names and dates planned! There was a whole future! But Derek and Spencer wasn't alive to see it. She wondered if they could see her now. She hoped they could read her mind. She wants them to see everything she had planned out. She just imagined Morgan looking at her incredulously saying, _"Baby Girl, aren't you moving a little fast?" Then he would chuckle and look over at Reid who would be blushing furiously. _

_"I-uh-I… Yeah, um—" _

She then imagined him either spouting a statistic, or finding a way to leave the group.

It was too much and she quickly exited the room.

Rossi on the other hand was wondering what type of accident would have claimed both of their lives. What circumstance gave them that possibility?

"Can I ask how did they die?" Rossi questioned, getting a desperate look from Hotch. He didn't want to say how they died. That only took away their peace of mind for a peaceful death.

"They burned alive in a house fire," Hotch answered and this time, Emily finally broke. JJ only cried even harder.

"You all have the week off. We planned the memorial for Wednesday, since that is the day of the week Reid met Morgan," Hotch muttered closing his eyes. He was going to miss those two. He couldn't believe they were gone. He imagined that they would walk in any second now and look confused as why everyone was in tears… But they didn't and they never will.

"No funeral?" Rossi questioned.

"CSI said that their bodies had practically burned into ashes by the time the fire trucks were able to get a hold of the fire," Hotch said somberly. He had to be strong. "Guys, this is a major loss for all of us. I know you all loved them and I know that they loved you too. They're probably chastising us for crying," Hotch murmured, earning a watery smile from JJ.

Without saying another word, they all nodded and walked out. JJ looked towards the sky, but she felt lonely. How was she supposed to tell Henry? The setting sun shined brightly and JJ smiled sadly.

Spencer loved the sun.

The sun was making its exit with Spencer in tow.

* * *

**_A/N: Sketchy... (Not the ending! But the story itself?!) _**

**_Welp... Once again sorry to some, but I hope some are content with this... _**

**_Do you really think Mark killed Morgan? _**

**_If so, I hope Reid gets Mark in the end..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hope this shed's some light on one questions! Teehee...**_

**_As for the rest, in due time you shall see. (Sounds creepy)_**

**_Also I'm glad to make you think! _**

_**Remember I don't own the characters.. Well the really important ones. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Everything was fuzzy.

He felt fuzzy.

When he opened his eyes, the world was fuzzy.

Where was he?

How long was he asleep?

It didn't matter.

The only thing that mattered was Derek. Derek was dead. Reid curled in on himself. Hugging his knees into his chest. Mark owned him. He wanted to scream, cry, and kill Mark while he was at it. It wasn't fair! That was the only thing he wanted. He only wanted Morgan to be alright. Instead Morgan was dead and he was alive feeling the effects of Morgan's death.

He took a deep shaky breath. This was only going to get worse, but it didn't matter. Morgan was dead.

He heard the door open and shut. Reid didn't want to see who it was. Nine times out of ten it was Mark. Reid couldn't stomach Mark's evilness anymore.

_"Keep your head up kid."_

Reid frowned. Morgan? Was Morgan in the room?! Reid instantly sat up, but regretted it as his stomach flipped and he was greeted with Mark's lopsided grin.

_"I said keep your head up, not sit up,"_ Morgan chastised.

Reid sighed. Morgan was just a figment of his imagination, but he didn't dismiss it. He missed Morgan's voice, and right now, that was all the support he was going to get.

"You seem so disappointed to see me," Mark smiled walking closer to the broken boy sitting on the floor. When Reid didn't speak Mark only sighed.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you. I did murder your friend right in front of you. You know, for a guy who looks so strong, it was shocking to find him so weak," Mark laughed whole heartedly. Reid only looked away. He then realized that he wasn't tied up. How did he miss that? Why would Mark not bother to tie him up?

"You know I would have shown him more mercy, but I saw everything," Mark frowned squatting in front of Reid, who still refused to make eye contact.

"I saw him help you, I saw him leave you, I even saw him hit you," Mark watched as Reid flinched from the memory. "I saw what you felt. Fear. You were afraid of him. I don't remember him even apologizing," Mark smiled.

"He didn't have too," Reid managed to say.

"Oh really? So everything that I plan on doing to you doesn't require an apology?" Mark questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You've taken everything away from me. What you do now means nothing. Save yourself the trouble and shoot me," Reid spat finally looking Mark in the eyes. Mark only looked at him sadly.

"I can't do that, but if you haven't noticed, you were already shot," Mark pointed out and Reid could feel that his wound had been patched. How come there wasn't any pain? Before Reid could question him Mark smiled.

"I have big plans for us. Plans that would eventually sound great to you. Now, either you behave and I can treat you right, or you can be a bad little boy and I have to get all psycho on you. By the way, your memorial service is on Wednesday," Mark smiled and Reid's face blanched. They weren't going to look for him? Was he really stuck with Mark forever?

"I'm only doing this because I love you," Mark added with a sad smiled.

"You don't love me! You're just mad that I chose Derek over you! It was either someone I knew for a week or someone I knew for years! You can't seriously be that stupid!" Reid shouted.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to get to know me a bit better," Mark said grabbing Reid by his hair, jerking his head up to look at him.

"Let's start with this. I'm not stupid. I managed to get past you and Derek. I managed to drug him without anyone knowing. Did you know I've been at his home since that day he took you away from me? Don't underestimate me, _Pretty Boy_. I managed to elude his dog."

"Why did you drug him," Reid grunted ignoring the pain from Mark's grip. He realized he was pretty good ad ignoring pain.

"I wanted him to drop when I planned my attack. You boy isn't as invincible as he makes himself out to be," Mark taunted.

"He isn't invincible," Reid murmured to himself. "He's just the one thing that slows down people like you who prey on the weak," Reid snapped.

"Well he won't be slowing me down. We are just kicking off."

With that Mark threw Reid back down, purposely making sure his head collided with the wall and walked out. The white dots floated in Reid's vision and Reid tried to control the vomit that was trying to come up. Reid took a deep breath. Mark has ben under their noses for the longest time. They could have stopped this before it got out of hand. Reid let this revelation sink in. If he had just went back to Mark, despite the pain it would have caused Morgan, then Morgan would have been alive right now.

This was all his fault.

Reid rested his hand over the gunshot wound. He wondered if he could get it to bleed. Maybe he might get lucky and bleed to death. If not, he was considered anemic. That could kill him if he can't bleed to death. It's not like he was actually doing the proper treatments since he got out of the doctor's office. Morgan's guilt allowed him to get away with a lot of things. Reid took off the long-sleeved T-shirt and started undoing the patch. At the very least, if Mark didn't want him dead, he would have to take him to a hospital. It's a win-win situation for Reid.

Before he could get the patch completely off the door swung open.

"Are you stupid?!" Mark shouted stepping closer to Reid. Reid only bit his lip and tried to think of an excuse.

"I-uh-wanted to see how you did it," Reid mumbled as he let his hair fall in his face.

_"That's it Pretty Boy. Look as innocent as you can," _He heard Morgan praise him. Reid inwardly smiled.

"You could've asked," Mark said quietly, fixing the patch. Reid tried to blush. He really did.

_"I love you, kid, but is that really necessary?" _He heard Morgan mumble. Reid instantly blushed. Morgan would have said that had he been in that room with him.

Reid looked up to see Mark smiling at him. Reid tried to smile back, but smiling became difficult.

"Don't worry, you'll be comfortable soon enough," Mark whispered. Reid felt a light kiss upon his cheek and Mark was gone. Reid took the time to actually frown in disgust. This was only the beginning and obviously, Mark was watching him.

…

His phone was blaring, and Hotch didn't want to answer it. Couldn't he just mourn the loss of his friends without an interruption? He was just able to fall asleep for goodness sake!

"Hotchn—"

"Hotch I was doing some snooping because I don't think that it was possible for Morgan and Reid to just die like that and because Clooney was alive! I don't know if—" Hotch sighed. He knew Garcia would look into it deeper than everyone else.

"Garcia wait—"

_"_No, Sir, you wait! I was looking into the ME report and there was only one body! One, and they think it's Reid," Garcia said quietly_._ Hotch sat up in his bed.

"I was told that there were two. They were too badly burnt for any analysis," Hotch stated looking around, wishing that he had this in a case file.

"Well, that was what everyone thought until about four hours ago! One of the remains belonged to some guy named Otis Greenwich, and they presumed it to be Morgan, but after some test, well yeah. They found out it was Otis. The other body, they say they are one hundred percent that it was Reid," Garcia said with a small sob.

Hotch frowned. That didn't seem right. So if Reid was the only one who died, then where is Morgan?

"Do you have information on Otis Greenwich?" Hotch questioned.

_"_Um yes, he was a young man about Morgan's age, but… He died like five months ago," Garcia said softly. That made it seem even more bizarre.

"Five months ago? Was he presumed dead or found dead?" Hotch said in deep thought.

"He was already dead and buried and all that good stuff," Garcia whispered. "Please don't tell me zombies are real," Garcia whined.

"Garcia, focus. Obviously if Morgan's not there then he must be the target," Hotch stated. He looked at his alarm clock, what time was it? He was shocked to see that it was half past eight in the morning.

"You think someone was trying to kill Morgan?" Garcia whispered.

"I do suspect some foul play, but I'm not too sure. Where is this ME's office at? I want to speak with him or her," Hotch said standing up getting ready to get dressed.

"I'm sending the address you and Rossi. Please, we already lost one for sure, I can't lose Morgan too," Garcia whimpered.

"We can only try," Hotch stated and hung up. Something didn't feel right about the whole story. He called Rossi and relayed everything Garcia has told him. Rossi agreed to look into it as well. When Rossi arrived the duo headed out to the ME.

.

"Hello my name is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Rossi, I would like to speak with the Medical examiner working on the house fire case," Hotch said showing her his badge.

"Oh I heard about it, sad story," She said as she typed on her computer. "He is free right now, if you want to go see him," She smiled. Hotch nodded his thanks and headed in the direction of the Morgue.

It didn't take them long to get there. The Morgue was usually under the entire facility. Hotch knocked on the door and a man with light brown hair and brown eyes, probably around 32 opened the door with a wide smile.

"I rarely get visitors. Hi my name is Dan," The man named Dan smiled.

"SSA Hotchner and this is SSA Rossi," Hotch said stonily. This man reminded him a little of Reid.

"Come on in, I heard you are here about your dead agents, well agent," Dan corrected looking at his file.

"Yes," Hotch said looking around. Which one of those vaults has Reid's body, or what's left of Reid, in it?

"Well turns out, one of the bodies that were found belonged to 35 year old Otis Greenwich, who died in August from heart failure. Because what was left of him was burned it wasn't all that easy to tell he has been dead for so long. However the question I have is who has the time to dig up a body, murder your other agent, and not get caught," Dan squinted as he contemplated his recent findings.

"I thought Agent Reid was dead from being burned alive?" Rossi questioned.

"No! It appeared that way, but I was able to look into the body, and Agent Reid had some bruising inside his throat meaning that he was choked. Also—" Dan moved to the other side of the table and showed him his file. "I found blunt force trauma that has ruptured his spleen and lung. Lastly he was shot with a Glock 17," Dan smiled at his findings. Hotch and Rossi frowned.

"That's Morgan's gun," Hotch said quietly to Rossi.

"What does this mean?" Rossi questioned step-wise. They have all this information, but what where do they go with it? It's not exactly a case for the FBI, unless there's proof of a serial killing of agents.

"I forwarded my file to the Homicide Division," Dan admitted.

"So you, an expert in medical examination, is saying that Dr. Spencer Reid didn't die accidentally, but was murdered," Hotch clarified.

"I know he was killed, by who, I do not know. I'm actually still searching his body for any physical DNA of his killer," Dan smiled.

"Keep us posted," Hotch said handing Dan his card.

"I will," He smiled and shook hands with the two agents.

"Oh... One more question," Rossi paused catching Dan's attention. "Are you sure that the dead guy is Dr. Spencer Reid?" Rossi quipped. Dan's face fell slightly in thought.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I took some hair that isn't exactly burnt and sampled it," Dan nodded still in deep thought.

"It was positive, right?" Rossi questioned.

"Yes sir, it was. To be sure, I'll double check it," Dan smiled again.

"You do that," Rossi said and followed Hotch out of the room.

"What was that?" Hotch questioned.

"They already made the mistake that Morgan was dead, I had to make sure the same mistake wasn't made with Reid," Rossi admitted.

"Good call," Hotch nodded. "Now, should we try and take this as an active case?" Hotch questioned. Rossi paused and thought about it.

"If we can, why not? After all, Morgan is presumed to be alive, which is a kidnapping of a federal agent," Rossi stated and Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner," Hotch stated and could automatically hear the sobbing on the other end.

"Hotch, the Detective," He heard Garcia take in a sharp breath.

"Garcia calm down and tell me what's going on," Hotch said in what he hoped was in a calm manner.

"They're here. They were questioning me! They-they found out that Morgan's car was missing. That Morgan's gun was missing. Since Morgan is missing, they think Morgan killed Reid," She finally said and Hotch now understood.

"Alright, stay calm, next time don't say a word unless I'm present," Hotch said pinching the bridge of his nose. He saw this coming the minute he heard about the Reid being shot with the Glock 17, Morgan's weapon.

"Okay," and Garcia hung up.

"What's wrong," Rossi quipped.

"Homicide believes Morgan killed Reid. Morgan's gun is missing, his car is missing, and then the fact that he is missing makes him an automatic suspect," Hotch frowned. He had to gather the team. Inform them of the change of events. He needed to before the detectives did. Afterwards, he may be able to get the case out of their hands.

If Morgan was truly in trouble, then they needed to get to him quick before Morgan ends up with Reid's fate.

* * *

**_ A/N: Mark wasn't that bad in this chapter! _**

**_We all know Reid isn't dead... O.O_**

**_Of course the evidence would point towards Morgan... -.-_**

**_Welp, next chapter has been halfway completed, so it should be up soon! _**

**_ I hope this was good enough for now._**

**_Feel free to leave your thoughts!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I wouldn't be surprised if this chapter gets a bit confusing, but it has to be (Not necessarily for us, but the characters!)**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and follows and favorites! (I haven't said that in a while shame on me!)**_

_**I hope this chapter is... I don't really know!**_

_**I don't own any characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

His head and shoulder were throbbing simultaneously as he continued to stare at a random spot on the only exit from the room. He knew Mark was watching him. He wondered what he had in mind. He was surprised when all Mark did was just slam him against a wall. In fact, Reid noticed something quite strange about Mark. Maybe Mark really did love him… Just to the point of obsession. Then he would flip and hate him. Mark was emotionally unstable. Reid knew his rejection had hurt Mark intensely. Maybe he should try to be friendly. Maybe Mark might let him go. Maybe he'll escape. Maybe he'll get the chance to avenge Morgan's death. It was worth a try. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

_"Don't take that chance, Reid. Think about it," _He heard Morgan argue.

"It's the only way," Reid whispered to his imaginary Morgan.

Reid slowly got up on shaky legs. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, Mark could be there, or he could be at work, unless he made the silly mistake by taking time off. Some unsubs made such a mundane mistake and that's what singles them out.

Reid slowly approached the door. What should he do? Knock? He was on the inside, which seemed illogical. Forget logic. Reid knocked gently.

He waited for a few seconds. He was about to knock again when the door opened abruptly. Mark sauntered in and Reid almost forgot how much bigger Mark truly was compared to him. Reid's eyes widened slightly, but he wasn't sure what to say.

"You called?" Mark smirked. Reid only blinked. He should've actually thought of a plan before summoning the beast himself.

"Uh, I just wanted to talk," Reid said quietly. Mark wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulder and smiled.

"Well let's get chatty," He beamed. Reid frowned. Mark was different, again.

Reid stepped away from Mark and looked at him. Mark only raised an eyebrow.

"I want to look at when you when we speak," Reid stated. Mark shrugged.

"I guess we can do that," Mark sighed. Reid looked at him in surprise. Now Mark decides to listen to him!

"Mark, I'm sorry I rejected you," Reid said softly. He noticed how Mark actually looked away. Out of what? Sadness?

"Why are you apologizing," Mark frowned, voice thick with emotion.

"Because I realized that I was wrong. I blamed you for everything. I just figured you were a crazy psychotic guy who couldn't handle rejection. I looked at it through your eyes, and I realized that you do deserve a chance," Reid lied. He did blame himself, but Mark ruined his own chance by drugging him.

"That's sort of sweet," Mark agreed and Reid nodded, still hoping he was making the right choice. "Maybe we should try to give this a shot again, since you are here with me forever," Mark smiled.

Reid frowned at Mark's request. Would it get him out of there? Apparently, thinking about the risks was a bad move.

He felt Mark grab him by his shirt jerking him closer.

"You didn't mean it," He growled. Reid blinked thinking of a response.

"You didn't mean a damn thing you said!" Mark shouted as he started to shake Reid violently. Reid's brain failed him as Mark tossed him towards the wall like a rag-doll.

Reid felt the wind exit his lungs as he slammed against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over as the pain washed over him. Before he knew it, he felt Mark's foot connect with his stomach multiple times. Reid couldn't seem to catch his breath.

_Wrong Move_.

He heard something crack, and he heard himself scream out in pain.

"Scream you pathetic little-"

Another kick drowned out Mark's voice.

Breathing became painful and he couldn't stop coughing as Mark's kicks seemed to continue on. He felt Mark's foot connect with his head and everything went black.

…...

He smelt the smoke. He wanted to panic, but he couldn't move an inch. Why? He should be running! Smoke inhalation can kill you before the actual flames do! He had to get up. But where was the heat? Did he die? Was this hell? He thought it was supposed to be painful.

He heard a soft hum. Maybe this is heaven. It just smelt like the smoke. It wasn't like he was uncomfortable. Maybe staying like this forever wasn't a bad idea. Then, one thing popped into his mind.

Morgan sat up in a rush and regretted it as the dizziness took over him.

"You must lay down," Came a gruff voice. Morgan looked over and saw an old man with long black hair. Morgan frowned. Where was he?

"You're hurt," The man explained calmly.

"I have to f-find m-my friend. He n-needs me," Morgan grunted as he struggled to get up.

"You're better off helping yourself. You won't even make it out of my teepee," The man chuckled.

"What the hell? Teepee?" Morgan questioned and he looked around. Sure enough he was in a teepee. He wasn't all that sure what a teepee was, but if this was it, then… Well okay.

"Yes, welcome to my hospital," He smiled. Morgan frowned. This wasn't a hospital, then again, this wasn't exactly a modern looking place. The man seemed genuine, and he looked more like a Native American. Morgan frowned.

"Where am I?" Morgan questioned.

"You are on a reservation. We are a bit away from the city, maybe about an hour?" The man said kindly.

"How did I get here," Morgan said finding his footing.

"You were dumped in the woods, left to die like a newborn baby. My friend's son found you and brought you here to me. Now here you are," The man said watching Morgan in amusement.

"I have to save him," Morgan muttered.

"Save who?" The man questioned.

"Someone broke into my house and kidnapped my friend. The man's sick! He a sadist and-"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down. You will find your friend," The man smiled.

"How do you know?! I don't even know where I am," Morgan exclaimed as he mentally prepared himself to walk.

"Because you feel so passionate about finding him," The man smiled.

"I promised him I would protect him. God I failed him!" Morgan growled angrily. Morgan took the first step and fell to the ground.

"Told you," The man laughed.

Morgan grunted as he tried to pull himself back up. Why was he so weak?

"You need to get better. You've been poisoned, shot, and you also have a concussion if that counts for anything," The man said watching Morgan fight with gravity.

"You don't get it! That man will hurt him beyond repair!" Morgan said desperately.

"Son, it's been almost 18 hours since I found you. Your friend could be dead," The man explained.

"Well then I need to kill the son of a bitch who took him from me," Morgan grunted as he was finally able to get himself up.

"Look I'll let you out as soon as whatever is in you, is out. It is my job to make sure you are healthy, and healthy is what you'll be," The man smiled. "Now tell me, what's your name?"

Morgan looked at the man in shock. He would prefer to just go, but he knew the man was right. He couldn't even take a step.

"Derek Morgan," Morgan stated.

"Call me Tyee," The man, Tyee, smiled.

Morgan nodded in understanding.

"Look I know you want to find him, but what would happen to him, if you didn't make it," Tyee said. With that, he walked out leaving Morgan to think of his words.

Morgan sighed as he got back into the makeshift bed. Tyee was right. If Morgan couldn't save Reid, then who would? He never got the chance to tell Garcia about what happened even though she had asked him to. JJ only knew Reid had a date on Friday night.

But at this moment, he wondered where Reid was. How was Reid coping? Was Reid mad at him for failing?

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had to find Reid. He exhaled slowly and reopened his eyes only to be greeted with trees.

"What?" Morgan questioned in confusion. Where was the teepee? Where was Tyee? Where was he at now? Morgan slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was still in the woods. His chest ached, his head ached, and he was dizzy. Morgan looked down at himself. He was shocked to see that he was covered in blood!

_"Whose blood is this?!"_ He panicked. He realized that the blood came from his chest. He was shot? When did that happen? Morgan took a deep breath. He wasn't going to make it out of the woods alive, but how long has he been there?

Morgan paused and tried to remember everything.

_He remembered standing in the kitchen drinking coffee. He remembered that it had an odd bitter taste to it and figured that it was probably burned. _

_He then heard mumbling from upstairs. Usually he wouldn't be worried considering that Reid talks to himself in and out of his sleep, but Reid didn't have that deep of a voice. Morgan slowly walked up the stairs when a wave of dizziness washed over him. That's when he heard someone shout. The dizziness prevented him from distinguishing what was being said. _

_He quietly turned off the hall light. If someone was in there with Reid, turning off the light would lessen the chance of him being noticed as he entered the room. He peered in and felt the panic set in. A guy who looked vaguely familiar, but was blurry held a gun to Reid's chest. The fear in Reid's eyes told Morgan enough. _

_He quietly snuck in, neither of the men noticed him, and right before the man could even strike at Reid Morgan had grabbed him. _

_Afterwards he heard shots being fired and he yelled for Reid to run. Somehow, during the struggle he had another dizzy spell which helped the man gain momentum and with that, Morgan remembered being hit with a lamp. _

_Then there was only blackness and the smell of smoke. _

But how did he get out?

It didn't matter. He got out, he knows it was Mark who took Reid. All he had to do was find a way to make sure his wound won't bleed like crazy and find his way to Mark's house.

_"You're too weak,"_ He heard Spencer say. Was he delusional? Did he lose his mind?

_"I can see it now. You come and you find me. Turn around, Mark's there. You pull me behind you as if you'll protect me, but he's stronger. Too strong. He will gain the upper hand-_again_-and then he will most likely shot you, but I'll take the bullet. I die, you live, and he gets arrested. Isn't that how the story always go?"_ Reid rambled.

Morgan frowned. Why was Reid always right? Even in a delusion he has to be right!

Morgan shook his head, he had to get to a hospital since he obviously wasn't at an Indian reservation. Morgan rolled his eyes. He wished he was. He'd be getting better, but now he had to find out which way leads him back to society. Could he walk?

"I wouldn't move if I were you," He heard a strange voice say from a distance. Was this another delusion?

Morgan stood on unsteady legs. Whether or not, he had to get help and find Reid.

"He's going to kill you. Don't think you survived this on your own," The voice said and a man made himself known.

"Who are you?" Derek demanded wishing the dizziness would leave.

"I'm Dan," He smiled and Morgan noticed that there was something sinister about that smile.

* * *

_**A/N: Do you get it? Do ya? Do ya? Teehee! **_

_**Until the next chapter! (Will have the team in it!) **_

_**Feel free to leave your thoughts!**_

_**Also, if you don't understand the whole random teepee guy, Morgan is most likely in a delusional state (maybe because he was drugged) which means his mind conjured up that whole part! (Hope that made it easier to understand!)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Here is another chapter! Sorry for the minor delay! Had some other deadlines to meet first! However, this is ready! (Or as ready as it'll get!) _**

**_I hope you enjoy! _**

**_I don't own the characters!_**

* * *

Morgan leaned against the tree trying to keep his focus on the man in front of him.

"You're not well," Dan said calmly.

"I'm fine," Morgan growled. This man had him on edge, and that's never a good sign.

"If you say so," Dan said stepping closer. Morgan raised an eyebrow, daring the man to try anything slick. Morgan knew this man was a lot weaker than him. He could easily break Dan like a twig. Morgan watched him carefully and the man watched him as well, but the smile the man wore was arrogant. Morgan could tell the man knew something he didn't.

"Tell me what you know or I swear I will hurt you," Morgan said as strongly as his somewhat dry throat would allow him.

"What I know could make you severely upset. I'm not here to hurt you. I am here to enlighten you on a few things," Dan smiled. Morgan noticed that his smile had changed. It no longer seemed sinister.

"Where's Reid, that's all I need to know," Morgan frowned.

"Dr. Reid doesn't want you to find him," Dan informed still smiling. Morgan watched him for a few seconds before speaking.

"What makes you think that?" Morgan challenged. He didn't believe the man at all.

"Tell me, did he leave early in the morning yesterday?" Dan smirked as Morgan frowned.

"He was having a bad morning. He needed a walk," Morgan defended wondering what Dan was trying to do.

"Oh, that's what he told you? I think it's more than that. How else could someone get into your house?" Dan questioned.

"No one didn't. They broke in through the window," Morgan said as the dizziness finally lifted. He was more than relieved by this.

"Think about it though. How was he in your home? I am sure you didn't let anyone get past you," Dan smiled and Morgan thought about it. It was true. How could Mark have gotten past Morgan without detection?

"Your boy wanted him there. He wanted to be with him. He told you this the day you hit him. You were so stuck in on your feelings that you trapped him. He was trapped and he needed a way out. Why not try ad kill you? After all, he didn't come back to save you," Dan said lowly. He knew Morgan was in a vulnerable state of mind. He was coming off the little drug that hindered his critical thinking, he was also defeated by Mark, which was a shame in itself. Now, he's being told that Reid never wanted him? Dan knew it would be the icing on the cake.

"That's not true," Morgan denied shaking his head furiously.

"What makes you think so? Is it because he has the face of innocence? The voice of an angel? He already told you that he wasn't as innocent as you think he is. What makes you think that he wouldn't pull this off? After all he is a _genius_," Dan smirked, but then shrugged. "I guess it'll be better for you if you find out on your own. You can't handle the truth."

Morgan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Dan, this man he doesn't even know, telling the truth? Reid did say he wanted to go back to Mark. He said it multiple times. Was this Reid's last ditch effort to get that second chance? Reid was so unhappy about the turn of events though. Reid nearly cried in his arms over this!

"I know you are lying. He said that he loved me. You weren't there! How would you even know?" Morgan shouted as his inner anger began to quiet down the logical side of his brain.

"He told me," Dan said simply. "I'm sure he loves you. He loves his entire team. He never did say he was _in_ love with you!" Dan laughed loudly. "That's awkward! Besides, why would he even want you! Of all the people in the world, you think he wants some weak pathetic grown man who acts like he's still 20? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. That's your way of coping!"

Morgan couldn't take it much longer. The shame, humiliation, and hurt only turned into pure unadulterated rage. It wasn't that hard for him to grab the man and pin him down on the closest tree. It took him a bit of restraint to not snap the man's neck and break every bone in his body.

"What's wrong? Did I strike a nerve there?" Dan laughed humorlessly. Morgan only shoved the man's face further into the tree.

"Reid isn't that kind of guy. He is not some low-life you conjured up to screw with my head," Morgan growled.

"If it helps you sleep at night fine," Dan muttered. "But realize that even Dr. Reid can be as cruel as the people you catch every day. You can't trust anyone. He wants Mark, and Mark did what he had to do to help Dr. Reid get rid of you. Hell, your boy would rather die than be with you," Dan laughed and Morgan only threw him to the ground.

"I'm trying to help you. You know you are not good enough for him, and he realized this too. Let him be and go back to wherever you came from," Dan said while picking himself up. "While you're at it, stay away from the cops. In their eyes, you killed Dr. Reid," Dan smiled as he turned and walked into the trees. Morgan stood there in shock. Was it true? Was he really not worthy of Spencer? Did Spencer make all of those words up? Was Reid sneaking around to be with Mark? Sure they've only been somewhat official for a day, but was Reid even feeling it? Was Reid secretly sleeping with Mark early that morning? Did Reid try to get Mark to kill him? For some reason a part of him believed it. Reid was so sneaky. He was smart enough to pull this off. Obviously he made a mistake given that Morgan survived, but if that's what Reid wanted… No, Dan lied. Morgan frowned. Reid is too sweet to even think of something so sinister, but then again Reid did his job well, and sometimes, he rivaled Hotch with the lack of emotions. Reid could be capable of everything Dan had stated, but Morgan wasn't too sure if it was true. So, for now, he would find Mark and do his best to not kill him. Near death sounds good _enough_… For now. However, if Reid shall express that what Dan had said was true, then Reid can join Mark's fate. Morgan nodded angrily. It would be that simple.

Taking a deep breath, he went in the direction Dan had went in. Hoping beyond hope that he would make it without causing his wound too bleed profusely again.

…

Hotch called everyone back into the conference room. The only one who still hadn't arrived was JJ. Will said that she hadn't come home yet, but checked in every hour before shutting her phone off again. Hotch decided to give her the time to grieve. After all, Reid was her closest friend and Derek wasn't too far off as well. However, he had to let her know that Derek was alive. He didn't want the police to get to her first, after all, he did remember the fact that something iffy had been going on between Morgan and Reid which lead to Garcia and JJ joining in on whatever it was.

He couldn't lie about the fact that it made him slightly suspicious of Morgan. JJ had been so defensive of Reid during that whole scenario that maybe something was going on beneath the surface. Maybe Hotch needed to talk to Garcia about that. After all, it could shed some light on what was going on.

He watched as Garcia sat down at the round table. She looked horrible. There were no bright colors, no makeup, no smile, and no hugs. He knew that Derek being alive was good, but Spencer's confirmed death still took its toll on her.

"JJ probably won't be with us for a while," Hotch started gaining everyone's attention.

"She just lost the godfather of her child, her best friend! She also lost a very close friend!" Prentiss exclaimed. How could Hotch be so emotionless at times?

"Calm down. I understand that none of you are completely happy with what has taken place, but I have an update about something you should all know," Hotch stated as if Prentiss hadn't even implied that he didn't care.

"What is it?" Prentiss questioned. It seemed that everyone else knew but her. She didn't like being kept out on the secret.

"Morgan is still alive. They found out the first body wasn't him. However the Examiner claims that the second body is definitely Reid," Hotch said carefully as Prentiss's eyes went wide in slight happiness and grief. Morgan was still alive! Reid was still dead… It was bitter-sweet, but she knew Reid wouldn't have it any other way.

"Where's Derek?" She questioned looking around.

"That's the problem," Rossi stated. "Derek is missing, and Homicide believes that Derek purposely killed Reid and tried to make a run for it."

Emily's eyes showed confusion.

"That's impossible. Morgan cared about Reid as if they were related!" Emily shouted.

"We know that, but Homicide doesn't. Morgan's car and gun is missing. He is their number one suspect. I plan on trying to get this as an official FBI case. If Morgan's in danger, then we need to find out now," Hotch explained and Prentiss nodded in understanding.

"Reid was declared as being a victim of murder. We might as well get his killer. It's the least we can do for him," Garcia mumbled under her breath, but she was heard, and those words had hurt everyone.

"I'll go talk to Strauss. You guys, try to get a hold of JJ. I don't want her getting hurt while she's out there," Hotch stated standing up.

"We'll take care of her," Rossi assured as Hotch nodded in thanks before walking out.

Emily sighed.

"Are they sure that the other body was Reid's?" Prentiss questioned.

"According to the ME, yes. Me? I don't think so, but don't listen to me. I'm not saying anything that I'm one hundred percent sure about," Rossi contemplated as he pulled out his phone to start the millions of calls he was going to make to JJ.

…

It hurts to breathe. He knew his ribs were either fractured or broken. He would have been content with them being bruised, but the cracking sound from earlier told him that it was not looking too good. Hell, it wasn't feeling that good either.

He heard the door open and he inwardly groaned. He wasn't ready! He heard the footsteps coming closer to him and involuntarily flinched when a hand gently touched him. Reid slowly opened his tightly shut eyes to see Mark looking at him sadly. Mark didn't say a word as he gently forced Reid onto his back. Reid panicked silently, taking quick painful breaths. That position eased the pain slightly, but not by much.

He looked up to see Mark looking at him with sympathy. Reid only looked away. It was Mark's fault he was in pain in the first place! He felt a hand tugging at his shirt and Reid automatically tried to back away only to hold in a scream.

"I'm trying to help you," Mark said quietly and Reid didn't know what to do. Mark was so confusing! One second he was beating him the next trying to help him. He wished that Mark would stay on one side. The different emotions were only making him unsure of what he should and shouldn't do. He hated that. He felt something cool touch his skin and there was a bit more relief. That tiny bit of relief was like heaven and he couldn't help but relax slightly.

"There you go," Mark said soothingly. Reid closed his eyes as a bit of nausea tried to sneak up on him. He knew he probably had a really bad concussion since Mark had been sure to hit his head multiple time within the last 28 hours, but him lying there seemed to make the worse of it seem nonexistent.

"I'm sorry that I lost control over my anger. It's been happening a lot lately," Mark apologized. Reid frowned. He was so sincere.

"Why are you doing this?" Reid questioned between gasps.

"Because I love you too much to let someone else have you. It's quite obsessive, I know, but sometimes you don't know what's best for you," Mark said quietly.

"Morgan made me happy," Reid murmured. He knew he shouldn't have, but what more was there to say? Was he supposed to be okay with Mark's actions?

"I made you happy too," Mark said quietly. Reid was confused by Mark's calmness. Why was he being so nice? It didn't seem right.

"You drugged me," Reid said quietly.

"I won't do it again unless you ask," Mark smiled. Reid frowned. This wasn't right. Mark should have been freaking out! Getting angry that Reid still didn't want him!

"Why are you—"

Reid's sentence was cut short as he felt Mark's lips encompass his own. In a way, it made his ribs ache a bit more and the relief was soon replaced with panic and fear.

"No," Reid was able to get out between Mark's forceful grasp.

"Shh… Don't make this harder than it should be," Mark whispered.

"Please," Reid begged feeling a piece of him die. He didn't want to beg, but he was getting desperate. He couldn't do this again!

"Please, it hurts," He whimpered, but it only fell onto deaf ears.

"It won't for long," Mark whispered and Reid only closed his eyes. Maybe his rib might puncture his lung. Maybe he might just die. Maybe this time he can be lucky.

For now, he would have to endure Mark's newest form of torture.

_If Morgan wasn't dead, he'd be looking for him right now._

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry again for taking forever, I gots busy... So maybe next chapter up soon?  
Feel free to leave your thoughts!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: The reviews were rather entertaining! I do apologize for messing with Morgan's head. English class had gave me some interesting insight! Welcome to the new readers! I hope this chapter is alright! (Not as good as the last one-in my opinion!)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_I do not own the characters!_**

* * *

_"We're going to have to let truth scream louder to our souls than the lies that have infected us." _

_–Beth Moore_

He wasn't going to make it. That much he knew. He didn't know where he was, or if Dan was nearby. He should have tried to follow the man instead of standing around in shock at the words that had cut deep into his mind. It was like the man had infected his mind and all he could do was hope that Dan was wrong. However, Dan knew too much. How did he know that Reid wanted to go back to Mark? How does he even _know_ Reid? He wondered if Reid simply had to go for a walk that morning. Maybe that was his excuse. Reid was obviously gone for more than an hour.

Morgan lived closer to Mark, so it wasn't impossible that they met up. Morgan pushed out the thoughts. He had to have more faith in Spencer. Spencer isn't that type of person! He was as innocent as a child. Reid hated to hurt anyone else, let alone for his own personal gain. Then again, no one is truly innocent in this world. Children learn to lie at such a young age, so what makes Reid any different?

Maybe Reid wanted him dead. Maybe when Reid said that he wanted to go back to Mark, he truly meant it. Either way, if Reid loved him or Mark, he was still missing. He knew Mark had kidnapped Reid. There couldn't be any doubt about it. _"Depending on how you look at it,"_ His mind taunted.

Why did Dan have to tell him his assumptions? Morgan was perfectly fine with murdering Mark and saving Reid. Now he questions everything! Did Reid come back for him? Did Reid get away? Obviously not if Morgan was considered for killing Reid. Morgan froze. Wait killing Reid? Does that mean Reid's dead? How did he not notice that earlier? But Reid couldn't truly be dead. Dan said that Reid didn't want Morgan to find him. So he was very much alive. Either being held captive, or hiding.

Morgan took a deep breath. The only way he would find out is if he found Reid. That's all that matters. Right now, he will assume Reid is in danger, and if he's too late, then Reid may only become a danger to himself. Morgan sighed and leaned against a tree. He had to take care of himself at the moment. If he didn't then Reid would never be saved. Reid would be stuck with Mark forever, but how could he get to a doctor without them alerting the police? That was the first problem that he needed to asses. If he was able to get out without sustaining any more injuries, how would he get proper care?

All he could do is take a chance and hope for the best. Maybe the doctor would understand. He pushed himself forward and continued to walk straight. Eventually he would have to get to a road or some type of civilization. Hopefully he would get there before nightfall. He had a feeling that he was only alive because the temperature was below freezing that night. But how did he not get hypothermia? Too many questions. Morgan shook his head. Not enough time. Reid was his main priority.

As he walked, he wondered how Reid was holding up. Hopefully Reid had enough hope that he would come for him.

…

Reid was wide awake, but he wished he wasn't. He tried not to remember anything that has happened, but Mark laying on top of him was a pretty big distraction. Reid felt pathetic. He _was_ pathetic. He couldn't fight this guy off. At least he tried… But it only made Mark angrier! No to mention it nearly had gotten him tied up. Reid wanted to sigh, but there was enough pain on his chest to make him barely want to breathe. He was cold, light-headed, and somewhat nauseous-_again_. He had to be stronger. At least for Morgan. That was the only way he was going to get out. He had to stop being weak. Mark wants him to be weak. Mark wants to dominate him. Reid nodded to himself. He had to profile this man. He needed to find out if anyone else was out there with him. Now would have been a perfect time to try and escape given that Mark's keys were less than a foot away. But what if he doesn't get far? Reid didn't know enough about where he was, and he had to think this through. Reid shut his eyes. Could he make it that long? He knows Mark would probably do this every day or whenever he felt the need to. Reid just had to let him go crazy until the opportunity was perfect, meaning, he knew who was behind those doors and how could he truly escape the home or whatever it was he was in.

Just do it for Morgan.

Reid took a deep breath. If he had his way, he'd just kill himself and put an end to it all right now. Instead, he knew that Morgan would hate him for it. Reid had to be strong. He could make it. He _would_ make it.

He felt Mark shift, and Reid clenched his jaw as his ribs protested against the unwanted weight.

"You've been a very naughty boy," He heard Mark grumble. Reid really wanted to challenge that statement, but the bruises on his torso, arms, neck, and face told him to just shut up.

"But you made up for it, so I'll forget all about that," Mark said looking at Reid carefully now. He enjoyed the apprehension in Spencer's face. The fear in Reid's eyes only made him want to hurt him even more, but there was something eerily calm in the younger man's attitude. Why was he so calm? He wanted Reid to fight him! He wanted to make Spencer uncomfortable. He took a moment to truly look at Spencer. Spencer was pale, sickly looking. There was a beads of sweat on his forehead, but he was sure that had something to do with their previous activities. Mark frowned as he knew what was going on. Spencer was dying. He needed to take care of the younger man, bring him back to his full health and then proceed. Obviously he skimmed over that detail earlier. Mark sighed and got off of him. "I'll be back," Mark said as he got dressed and walked out. Reid only glanced at the door as it shut.

Reid finally had a moment to himself. He took this moment to re-dress himself as quickly as possible before Mark came back. He allowed his emotions to seep in as he threw on his shirt grunting slightly at the pain it caused. It didn't matter he was dressed. He moved himself to a different part of the room. He refused to be in that spot ever again. Reid felt his breathing hitch. Now was not the time for a panic attack. What else could he do? He felt dirty, bloody, sweaty, and gross. Reid tried to calm himself down. He didn't want to pass out. His concussion told him it may not be a good idea to fall asleep. He knew he may never wake up. He was all alone in this. No one was looking for him. Morgan was still dead! He wished that he just went back to Mark. Then none of this would have happened. Morgan would be fine. Mark would have been happy.

Reid could handle this if everything was still normal. He could have pretended to be happy at work. Morgan would have never known the difference. Everything would have been okay. Before the tears could fall, the door opened again, but Reid couldn't see who it was. He saw Mark's head pop from the side of the door in confusion. He walked in and Reid just watched. Maybe Mark would think he had escaped.

"Oh there you are!"

There goes all hope.

"I thought you were trying to hide from me. I didn't want to have to punish you," Mark frowned. Reid rose an eyebrow.

"I have something for you," Mark smiled pulling out a syringe with some type of liquid in it.

Reid's eyes widened in fear.

"I-I don't want it," He said wrapping his arms around himself.

"Yes you do," Mark smiled. Reid shook his head quickly. He couldn't do this again. Why was Mark forcing it on him? How did Mark _know_?

Mark watched the man squirm in fear. He got a lot of satisfaction from it. However, he knew something was wrong. Spencer was panicking too much over this, meaning he knows the ramifications if what would happen if it was a drug. Mark only shook his head slightly. What a pity.

Mark quickly grabbed Reid's arm, dragging him up, but Spencer wasn't going with it. Not again! Reid panicked. Reid used all the power he had in his open hand and swung at the older man, knocking him to the ground.

Reid didn't know what to do anymore. Mark was still in slight shock at Reid's random act of courage. Reid looked towards the door and ran for it. He had to get away! This wouldn't end very nicely if he didn't. He shot through the door ignoring how badly his body ached from the simple movements. He quickly ran up the stairs. So was this a house? He wasn't too sure. Maybe he was in Mark's house. That wasn't very smart. He could see the door. That was the door that would lead him to freedom. He would be out of the basement and in the home. He could get away he was almost there.

He reached for the handle only to find out that it was locked. He felt the hope dwindle slightly and he heard Mark's footsteps coming closer. He obviously knew that the door was locked. Reid pressed against the door. It was kind of old... Rotten wood. Maybe he could break through it. Reid took the chance. He continuously slammed himself against the center of the door. He felt it cracking beneath him. Just a little harder and maybe he would get out. He heard Mark getting closer. He must have been really mad if it's taking him this long. Reid took a few steps back and ran into the door once last time.

Much to his surprised he crashed through it. Morgan must have been watching him. Reid inwardly smiled. He crawled through the hole he made and stumbled to his feet. He was losing his energy. It was getting harder for him to breathe, but it didn't stop him. He continued to move. It was all he had left. He looked around and saw that he was in a house. It wasn't Mark's though.

He heard Mark curse, and Reid dashed off towards the front door. This was it! He was free! He could get to the team or anyone for that matter! He ripped open the door and much to his surprise and disappointment, the other man was there. Looking just as shocked as Spencer was.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" The man said recovering from his shock. Reid shook his head and took a step back into Mark. Reid jumped and spun around. This wasn't going to end well. The man closed the door behind him, giving them the privacy from any prying eyes.

Mark grabbed Reid's arm once again and before Reid could even protest, Mark injected the substance into his veins. Reid looked at Mark in complete shock. He couldn't do this again.

"You'll probably get tired," Mar said as if Reid hadn't just tried to run away. "Dan, you deal with him." With that Mark walked away calmly.

Reid felt a strong hand on his shoulder and tensed.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," The man said in a friendly voice. "I won't hurt you if you promise not to tell him about my kindness," Dan smiled. Reid was thrown off by those words.

"A-are you going to h-help me?" Reid asked incredulously. Dan nodded with a smile.

"I can if you really want me too," Dan smiled. Reid nodded quickly. It was better to have an ally in all of this. At least there may be some hope now that Mark knows he would try to escape. He shouldn't have ran! What possessed him to go against his original plan anyways? Reid knew it was because Mark had that syringe. Reid would do anything to keep narcotics out of his system.

But what did Mark put in him? Reid wondered about that. He wasn't dizzy or filled with relief. He still felt the pain that plagued his body and he couldn't understand why.

"Come on," Dan said softly as he urged Reid upstairs. Reid frowned. Upstairs? He was being held down stairs. He didn't question it though. It was his chance to at least get a layout of the home. He was led to a bathroom, and he had to admit, he was ready to fall asleep.

"There are towels in here as well as some soap. I can bring you some clothes, but there isn't any promise of them fitting you. They might be too big," Dan admitted and Reid nodded. "I'll also take care of your head once you are out." Reid watched as Dan walked out of the bathroom. Reid knows this was probably the only good thing that has happened since he was taken. He had found an ally.

…

JJ wouldn't answer her phone. She refused to talk to anyone. She found herself sitting in Reid's living room. It still seemed like he was there, just showering or sleeping. She liked that she felt so close to him in this apartment, but she was curious as to why the door was off its hinges. It didn't matter though. Reid was still gone. She grabbed one of the random books that were near the couch. He must have been in the middle of re-reading them. She ran her hand through the pages. She could imagine Reid sitting down, reading the book as if he had never read it before. She wondered if he was happy wherever he went. She didn't like the fact that she had lost him so tragically. She sighed. Reid wasn't the only person she lost. She had also lost Morgan, but Morgan's home wasn't exactly visitor worthy. She sighed as her phone rang for the millionth time. She opened it and realized that while she had her phone off a few minutes earlier, she had missed 34 calls. They were from her team members and a few were from Will. She sighed and dialed Emily back.

"JJ! Are you okay?" Prentiss questioned in relief.

"I'm fine. Why are you calling," JJ said monotonously.

"Because we might have a case-"

"What case?! Our friends are dead!" JJ all but shouted.

"JJ it's about Morgan and Reid. There has been some changes with what happened and—look just get here soon, okay?" Prentiss said quickly.

"Alright," JJ said before hanging up the phone. She looked around one last time and prepared to leave, making sure she took the book with her.

* * *

_**A/N: I liked that quote! It fitted with the idea! Anyways, I'll try to get a chapter up soon!**_

_**Feel free to leave your thoughts! (Sorry if this one was slightly dull!)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thank you for the Reviews and follows as well the favorites. It's nice to know people like the story. **_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**I do not own the characters!**_

* * *

"Aaron, I understand that you lost a coworker, but it doesn't mean that some psychopath was behind it. Maybe it _was_ Agent Morgan. He is quite easy to anger and maybe Dr. Reid had fueled it. Either way, Homicide will get to the bottom of this. That is _their job_," Strauss said sternly.

"Our job is to get serial killers off the streets and in a prison," Hotch stated in a calm manner.

"Well given that only Dr. Reid was killed, I don't believe that this is the work of a serial killer," Strauss said raising an eyebrow.

"Agent Morgan is missing. He is probably the second victim. He was probably the target," Hotch said feeling himself begin to lose his calmness.

"The only way you are getting this as a case is if Homicide or the Local Police decides to call you in," Strauss finalized. "Now Aaron, go home. Tell your team to get some rest. I'll see you at the funeral," She said and watched as Hotch walked out.

Hotch tried. He knew it was a far-fetched plan. There wasn't many bodies and Morgan had all evidence pointing towards him. If there was clear signs that Morgan hadn't done anything, maybe he could have got the case, but most of the evidence was burned down with Morgan's home. He walked into the conference room. All eyes were on him.

He felt like he failed them.

"I couldn't get the case. Strauss believes that it should be strictly with Homicide and that we should just go home and mourn the loss of our friend," Hotch said looking at each member. That's when he noticed that JJ was there.

"JJ I don't know if they told you, but Morgan is presumed alive at this moment," Hotch said and watched as JJ's eyes widened. Before she could ask any questions, Hotch raised a hand.

"Homicide believes Morgan killed Reid. I don't think so, but our opinions don't exactly matter at this point," Hotch explained and JJ nodded.

"Garcia, I need to have a word with you," Hotch stated as Garcia looked up in surprise. Why would Hotch want to speak with her? She didn't do anything wrong? Maybe he got some information she could look up. Garcia stood nervously and followed Hotch out of the room and into his office.

"I'll look up anything you need me to Sir, just tell me what it is," Garcia said quickly and Hotch motioned for her to sit.

"I don't have anything that you could look up," Hotch said sitting down behind his desk and staring dead into her eyes. Garcia looked at him nervously.

"I need to know what was going on between you, Morgan, JJ, and Reid last week," Hotch said in a calm, yet stern, manner. He watched as Garcia looked away nervously and frowned. He could practically see the mental debate she was having in revealing whatever it was she was trying to hide.

"Penelope, I would like the truth," Hotch added in to help her make her final decision. He knew the use of her first name would make it more personal. Maybe it would make her feel more comfortable in telling him. When she sighed, he knew he made the right move.

"I don't know how this all started between Morgan and Reid, but Morgan just called me that day Reid got sick, and he seemed so confused—and I encouraged him! I made him think that everything would work out and I don't know if it did, but then he ended up calling me a couple days ago and he was worried about Reid—"

"Garcia, slow down," Hotch stated unsure of what exactly was going on in that entire story. "Start from the very beginning," Hotch said. Garcia nodded quickly and frowned.

"Okay, when Reid got sick and Derek took him home, Derek ended up calling me. He admitted that he was starting to see Reid differently," Garcia reworded slightly. She was starting to feel awkward about telling Hotch this.

"Garcia, this could help Derek," Hotch urged.

"I know, it's just kind of awkward for me to be telling you this, sir," Garcia mumbled. "Morgan was starting to get not so _friendly_ feelings for Reid—wait let me re-word that," Garcia frowned when she realized her choice of words were off. "Morgan was starting to feel something _more_ with Reid. Like you know, how you met your wife and all," Garcia merely whispered. She never thought she'd see confusion written all over Hotch's face.

"Garcia, stop playing with your words, what are you trying to say?" Hotch questioned his frown deepening. He didn't understand how him meeting his wife had anything to do with Morgan.

"Morgan was starting to like Reid!" Garcia exclaimed. "Not the way he usually does, but more! He wanted Reid to be his! Like boyfriend and girlfriend, but instead boyfriend and boyfriend!" Garcia finished with a look of exasperation.

Hotch's face went blank. What was she talking about? Morgan? He wanted Reid? Was Garcia trying to make a joke?

"I'm not kidding, Hotch. That's why Morgan was acting all weird. That's why Reid was so confused. That's why JJ kept Morgan away from Reid. Morgan eventually told Reid, but I sort of shut off the camera during that moment. Not to mention he never got a chance to tell me. All I know from JJ is that Reid had a date that Friday night, and it wasn't with Morgan. That Friday night, Morgan called me at like three in the morning worried about Reid and next thing I know, BAM! Everyone's dead on Sunday," Garcia explained. Hotch nodded slowly. This was a mind-blower.

"Did JJ know who Reid went on a date with?" Hotch questioned trying to find some connection.

"No, but I still have the address Reid was at when I tracked him," Garcia said with a shrug.

"Whoever it is, could probably be the one who attacked Morgan and killed Reid," Hotch stated abruptly standing up. Garcia's eyes went wide. She was so busy being sad, that she didn't realize that whoever it was with Reid, could have been a suspect.

"Garcia send me and JJ the address," Hotch stated.

Garcia frowned.

"Why JJ?" She questioned. JJ was distraught and wasn't exactly fully there.

"She needs the distraction and she was the one who knew about Reid's date," Hotch explained and Garcia nodded. If it gets Spencer's true killer put away, then she knows her little sunshine could do it.

Garcia typed a message in her phone and smiled.

"Done," She smiled and Hotch felt his phone buzz.

"Good job," Hotch smiled. "Also, get me everything you can on who ever lives in that house," Hotch explained. "Don't get caught," He added before he walked out of his office to grab JJ.

…..

"Why are you being so nice to him?" Mark sneered at the calm man standing before him.

"Well, someone has to take charge—"

"I'm in charge! I own him, he's mine!" Mark gritted out.

"Because that worked out so well," Dan said rolling his eyes which only fueled Mark's anger. "Look, he almost escaped if it wasn't for me coming in from work. Imagine that! You would have been caught and you'd never have him back," Dan smirked. Oh how Mark hated that man's smirk.

"He was just fine the way I had him! He needs to learn that if he wants something, then he's going to have to work for it!" Mark shouted.

"So, by you beating the shit out of him, and then raping him, he's going to like you? Try to please you? No. It doesn't work that way. You need to read him. He's naïve, but not stupid. He knows you are hurting him and he will do anything to get the hell away from you. I have to slow him down. Break him bit by bit. Because his little friend Derek Morgan is pretty alive and ready to come out and kill you," Dan said and decided he had enough of the other man's presence.

"I could have been rude and ask you to leave, but I'll be nice," Dan said calmly and walked back up the stairs where he knew Spencer would be waiting.

Dan knocked on the door twice. There was nothing but silence.

"It's me… Dan," He said quietly. The door opened slowly and Spencer peered out.

"Don't worry about Mark, he's not messing with you tonight," Dan said calmly urging Spencer out and sitting him on the bed.

"When can I get out of here?" Spencer asked with tears in his eyes.

"Soon. I made sure he wouldn't touch you tonight. I told you I would help you," Dan said with a half-smile.

"H-how did you get him to listen to you?" Spencer questioned.

"I was in your shoes not too long ago. Mind-you I wasn't kidnapped and all, but I knew what he was planning so I had to jump in and try to help you. I know it didn't seem like it at first, but I have some somewhat good and bad news for you," Dan said quietly as gathered the first aid kit to tend to Spencer's head.

"What is it?" Spencer question his eyes wide. Did Mark decide to blow up his team? Was his plan foiled?

"Derek, the guy who lived in that house—" Dan watched Reid's eyes widened. "—he's alive," Dan said with a semi-smile. He watched as the disbelief and speculation showed in Spencer's eyes. Of course he wouldn't believe him. He practically witnessed Mark burn down the house with no sense of Morgan even escaping.

"Please don't lie to me," Reid said looking away.

"I'm not. That's the good news. He's alive. Not all that well, but he's alive. I saw him at the hospital. You're team found him," Dan lied.

"You work at the hospital too?" Reid questioned and Dan nodded.

"Yes. I do. That's how I know," Dan smiled and Spencer actually smiled back feeling the hope rise in his chest.

"The bad news is—" Dan sighed and Spencer looked at him in fear. "He isn't looking for you," Dan frowned as if it bothered him. Reid blinked in surprise. Maybe he hadn't heard Dan correctly.

"Wait—wha?" Spencer said unable to comprehend what Dan had said.

"He was mad that he had lost everything all because of you. Something along those lines. I spoke with him privately and told him I knew where you were, but he told me not to tell him. He doesn't care and you weren't worth it. You were just some pathetic, weak little—Look. I don't care what he said about you. I'm going to help you get out of here. He was just upset, maybe he'll come around," Dan said as he watched the hurt fill Spencer's eyes.

_"Yes, yes, believe every word I say. I know that was one of your fears. For the people you love to walk out on you,"_ Dan thought internally smiling.

"He-he's not coming? He didn't tell the team?" Reid choked out trying to blink away the tears. Dan somberly shook his head.

"No, he didn't tell them anything. He allowed them to think you had died. He doesn't care. He never trusted you enough to inform you that Mark had left him a letter before Mark showed up in your room," Dan frowned and Reid's eyes widened at the shock.

"He didn't?" Reid said breathing heavily, and wincing from the pain it caused.

"Don't worry. I promise you that you will make it out alive. You won't have to face Derek. You can always stay with me if it gets too hard. I'll make sure you are okay. I can tell the team, but they'll think I kidnapped you," Dan assured and Reid nodded feeling very much abused—by Morgan instead of Mark. Dan carefully tended to the wound on Spencer's head. He kept a sympathetic smile on his face, and wiped away all Spencer's tears.

"Would you like anything?" Dan questioned.

"Xanax would be nice," Spencer said sarcastically.

"If that's what you want," Dan said raising an eyebrow. Spencer looked at him in shock. He knew he shouldn't, but what else could he do. Morgan was alive—_thank goodness_, but Morgan resented him. No one was going to help him, besides Dan. They could always coördinate that plan later.

Reid nodded slowly. He would prefer it. He'd calm down, maybe even sleep. He still had a concussion, but he'd have to take his chances. He'd be fine… Hopefully. He watched Dan get up and walk to the opposite side of the bed and reach for a bottle. He took out the pill and handed it to Spencer who took it gratefully.

"Thank you," Reid sniffed and Dan smiled.

"Sometimes we all need a little relief. I'll let you stay here. It's more comfortable than the basement. Reid nodded and stared at a spot on the ground. Could Morgan really hate him? He always thought Morgan would at one point. He didn't think it would be now of all times. Could Dan be lying? If he was, Reid wasn't able to think too hard on it, because he found himself drifting and soon he was in a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Dan walked down the stair and straight to Mark.

"You owe me. I think he doesn't have much faith in Derek Morgan. Now he has faith in me. If you play the right cards, he won't be leaving you anytime soon," Dan smiled. Mark glared at the man.

"Now get to work before they think something is up," Dan smirked.

"Make sure he doesn't call the police," Mark ordered.

"I won't," Dan said before jumping onto the couch. He knew that by the time he was done messing with everyone's mind, everyone would be each other's enemies.

Dan laughed. Sometimes, people with weaknesses get killed by people who lack them. Dan was surely going to prove it one by one. He looked at his watch absent-mindedly. He wondered when Derek Morgan will find his way out of the woodworks. After all, Mark could have Spencer all he wanted. Dan was intrigued by the older man.

* * *

**_A/N: I had to give Derek his own "arch nemesis" ? _**

**_Mark was too easy, too weak... Bleh, after all al Mark wanted was Reid.. O.o _**

**_So anyways, feel free to leave you thoughts. _**

**_Nighty-night!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Another quick chapter update! Yay! OKay well thanks again for the reviews as well as everything else ! **_

_**More bad stuff is probably going to happen after this chapter ! Got too many test to actually pass before I write something worth while! **_

_**So, I hope this is good enough for now!  
**_

_**I do not own the characters of criminal minds. **_

* * *

"You think whoever went on a date with Spence, could have been his killer?" JJ questioned somewhat nervously. She couldn't believe it! If she had known this would happen, she would have gotten so much information from Spencer about who he was taking out, where they were going, etc. Anything that could have helped him in the long run.

"I _do_ think so. No one else should have it out for him or Derek. If this person knew about Morgan's intentions, it would obviously be easier to get rid of the competition," Hotch stated.

"But if they wanted Reid so bad, why did this person kill him?" JJ questioned in confusion and anger.

"Maybe Reid rejected this person. They probably got angry and retaliated," Hotch suggested and JJ nodded.

"It just doesn't make sense. If this person really cared, then why even hurt him?" JJ mumbled.

"Everyone has their own way of coping," Hotch said as he pulled over by the driveway of a decent looking house.

"What if they have Morgan?" JJ whispered.

"We get him," was Hotch's response as he got out of the SUV, warrant in hand. JJ got out and put on her brave face as they approached the door. Three simple knocks. They waited. No answer. Hotch knocked three more times, this time, more commanding. Finally the door opened slowly and a very kind looking lady stepped out.

"Can I help you?" She said somewhat timidly. She didn't exactly scream psychotic killer.

"Hello Ms. Aguerro. I am SSA Hotchner, and this is Agent Jareau. May we come in?" Hotch stated flashing her his badge. She nodded and stepped to the side. JJ kept her eyes on the woman for anything. JJ knew she wasn't an expert profiler, but she had learned a lot from working with the team.

Hotch watched the woman as well, with a hard critical eye. He searched for any type of tick, any sideways glances. Anything. If it was there, he was going to find it. He knew deep down that Morgan didn't hurt Reid, no matter how angry the older man could get. If he knew anything about Morgan, he knew that Morgan would only protect Reid.

"Have a seat. Would you like some coffee?" The woman questioned.

"No thank you," Hotch said as he gestured for her to sit.

"Okay, well what can I do for you?" She questioned with a slight frown.

"What do you know about Dr. Spencer Reid?" Hotch questioned as he watched her blink in surprise.

"Um, Spencer?" She questioned and JJ nodded slowly.

"Um, we went out on Friday night," She said nervously.

"How do you know Dr. Reid?" JJ quipped raising an eyebrow.

"My brother," She said calmly.

"Ms. Aguerro, where is your brother at this moment," Hotch questioned.

"Please call me Elizabeth or Lizzie for short. He just left for work not too long ago," Lizzie stated calmly. "Can I ask what this is about?" She questioned.

"How did your brother know Dr. Reid?" JJ asked ignoring her question. Lizzie looked down for a second before sighing.

"He took the night shift at the hospital where he was told to keep an eye on Spencer. He got to know Spencer and my brother sort of hooked us up," She shrugged. "I know it's not all that ethical considering the Doctor's law and stuff, but I didn't think the FBI would get involved or anyone for that matter," She said nervously.

Hotch sighed, it seemed like she didn't do anything to hurt Spencer. In fact, she thinks they're there to talk about the violations of Patient-Doctor relationship rules.

"Did Spencer seem a bit off during your date?" Hotch questioned. Elizabeth's brow furrowed as if in deep thought and nodded slowly.

"A little. It had something to do with um, a guy named Darrell Morgan?" Lizzie said slightly unsure.

"Derek Morgan?" JJ questioned and Lizzie nodded.

"Yeah. He told me that Derek made some weird proposition," Lizzie stated carefully.

"Anything else?" JJ asked.

"Well not really. We just came back here afterwards, we sort of drank a little too much," She said with a blush. It all seemed innocent enough. This woman did not hurt Spencer or Derek. Hotch was slightly disappointed by this though. He was sure he would have had something. JJ wasn't fully convinced. Spencer never drinks a little too much. He always stayed less than one glass.

"Why did Dr. Reid drink too much? I know him personally, and he never drinks _a little too much_," JJ challenged which threw Lizzie off-guard.

"Um, well. He was really bothered about Mr. Morgan. He didn't want to lose him as a friend or anything, but he knew that if he turned him down then Mr. Morgan would be upset. I tried to tell him that maybe he should give Mr. Morgan a chance. That we could always do this again another time," Lizzie shrugged. "He was just stressed out."

JJ nodded. Spencer probably would have drank more if he was stressed out over it.

"Did he tell you if he was going to give Morgan a chance?" Hotch questioned feeling rather awkward about the whole scenario.

"Um, he thought about it. I don't think he was all that comfortable with the whole idea, given that I don't think Spencer was interested in other men," Lizzie said in a knowing manner.

"And how did your brother feel about Spencer coming over later on?" JJ inquired.

"Well given that Spencer and I couldn't drive, he just told us to behave. I mean, I am a grown woman. He can't tell me what to do," She said wrinkling her nose. "Now why are you asking me all these questions?" She asked again.

"Dr. Reid is dead, and we are trying to figure out who killed him," Hotch said watching her reaction carefully.

She looked between the two agents. She wasn't sure if they wanted her to cry or become hysterical. She decided to just settle with denial.

"You guys are lying. Spencer's at his apartment. He told me that we were going to meet up this weekend. I know you guys are lying!" She stood with tears in her eyes. She had to admit. She was a formidable actress.

"Elizabeth, we are just as shocked as you are, but we are trying our best to find out who killed him," JJ said placing a soft hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I want them dead," Elizabeth murmured through the tears. JJ gave her a soft smile and Hotch stood.

"When your brother gets home, we would like to speak with him as well," Hotch said and handed her his card. She nodded slowly and took the card.

"Have a nice day," She whispered as she let them out.

"You too. We'll catch whoever did this... Promise," JJ said with vindication. This woman obviously cared about Spencer and they just met.

JJ sighed as she hopped back into the SUV. She didn't like the fact that they were back at square one.

"It took her a few seconds to react when we told her he was dead," Hotch stated as he started the SUV to not alert anyone that he was still skeptical.

"I think she was momentarily shocked," JJ stated feeling the slight depression seep back into her.

"No, she looked between us, before her whole face had changed. She profiled us as we profiled her. She wanted to make the right reaction. I think she knows something that we don't. Something about Spencer," Hotch stated.

"Like what?" JJ questioned.

"I don't think he's dead," Hotch stated and JJ felt another wall hit her.

…

He was moving slower. Slower than he's ever moved. He couldn't keep moving. He was on his last leg. The sun was setting, the frosty air had his fingers feeling numb, and he was light-headed. Was he really going to die this way? He didn't even save Reid. Who would save Spencer if he couldn't? No one else knew what was going on. He kept pushing forward. Somewhere along the line, he found himself climbing up a steep hill. It aggravated his wound, and he knew it started bleeding all over again. It hurt like hell, and he purposely tried to think about it.

He grunted as the hill became steeper and steeper. He wished it would just stay flat. As he climbed, he noticed something. Behind all the ringing in his ears, he could hear the sounds of… tires against a pavement! He was close to a road.

With new-found hope and adrenaline, he pushed himself up through the hill, grabbing each tree branch and vegetation to help pull himself up. He could practically taste civilization! With one more push, he realized that he made it. He stumbled into the road as the dizziness hit him full force. He knew he lost a lot of blood and with his heart racing, he was only going to lose more. He heard the faint sound of a car horn and as he turned, he was greeted with headlights and braced himself for impact.

* * *

**_A/N: It was kind of short... Sorry! _**

**_Feel free to leave your thoughts! _**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Sorry it took forever in a year for an update! Too much school, not enough free time! (I understand if you're busy as well!)**_

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews and follows & favorites! I'll keep this short for now! **_

_**I do not own the characters!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"You think Spence is alive?" JJ asked in surprise.

"I do, but I can't be too sure just yet," Hotch stated while slowing up the car.

"What makes you think he's alive?" JJ questioned suspiciously.

"Same reason why Morgan is now alive. I think the body they have is not Reid's," Hotch said lowly.

"But you said the Medical Examiner was sure," JJ frowned. When did everyone all of a sudden believe Reid was alive?

"Rossi asked a few questions that led me to believe he was slightly suspicious of the M.E. . . After speaking with Elizabeth and watching her reactions to the news of Spencer's death, I am suspicious of the entire ordeal. The medical examiner didn't allow us to look at the body, he assured us that it was Reid. He was trying to keep something from us," Hotch said in deep thought. JJ listened actively. If Spencer was alive, how long did they have until he would truly be dead? What about Morgan? Did he and Reid get kidnapped?

"Suddenly, I feel the need to head back to the hospital," Hotch said making an abrupt U-turn.

"And what are we going to do?" JJ questioned as Hotch sped up slightly.

"I'm taking a look at Dr. Reid's body for any evidence that was probably missed by the examiner," Hotch stated seriously.

JJ just nodded hoping beyond hope that Hotch was right. As long as it meant that Reid was alive, she wouldn't complain. She knew this would either be her closure or happiness. When Hotch slowed down she looked at him in question.

"Road's blocked," Hotch said slowly as they came to a stop and quickly got out of the car. Slightly surprised JJ, followed.

"Excuse me officer, we need to get through," Hotch demanded showing his badge to the shocked officer.

"Uh, um—"

"What happened here?" JJ asked out of curiosity.

"There was an accident. Some guy ran into the street and was hit by a car. The car that had hit him also got hit by a truck who couldn't stop in time. We sent two people to the hospital, one is in critical condition," The officer shrugged.

"How far up is the road blocked," Hotch questioned as well.

"Only about half a mile. Not too far up, but we can let you through. We are pretty much finished," The officer said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Hotch said with a quick nod. JJ nodded and followed Hotch back to the SUV.

"We should be there in about fifteen minutes," Hotch said slowly as he started the car and drove past the road blocks.

"Should we tell the team?" JJ asked.

"Not yet. I don't want to distract them," Hotch answered. JJ nodded in understanding. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

Once they reached the hospital, Hotch quickly walked up to the secretary and flashed his badge, automatically gaining access to the morgue.

He nodded for JJ to follow him and they quickly made their way down stairs. Hotch knocked on the door twice and was happy to see that a different ME was present.

"Can I help you?" The young lady questioned.

"I'm SSA Hotchner and this is Agent Jareau. We are form the FBI and we need to view a body that was brought here," Hotch said briskly. The ME opened the door wider and allowed them in.

"Of course, which body? By the way I'm Sharon Cowell," She smiled politely.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," JJ said with a nod.

"Alright—one second," She said and looked at her clipboard before moving towards a drawer. JJ adverted her eyes as she heard the ME open the drawer and pull back a cover.

"Here he is," Cowell stated no longer smiling.

Hotch placed a hand on JJ's shoulder, his way of letting her know that she didn't have to look if she didn't want too. Somehow JJ found her bearing and walked straight towards the slab. When her eyes finally met the body, tears arose in her eyes. Although the body was badly deformed, she could definitely tell that this body was not Spencer. She could tell by the bone structure and the fact that Spencer was thinner than this body. She looked up at Hotch who had a frown plastered on his face, which was generally always there.

"Run a DNA test on this man. This is not Dr. Reid," Hotch ordered towards the confused doctor.

"It says it's been checked twice," She frowned.

"I want a second opinion. Do not inform Dr. Dan," Hotch ordered. She nodded quickly and got to work on that body.

"What does this mean?" JJ whispered.

"It means we have two missing agents and another possible suspect," Hotch responded while pulling out his phone; automatically dialing Rossi.

"Rossi," Came the calm voice.

"Reid's alive. The body was not Reid's. We got a good look at it. I need you and Prentiss to check out Reid's apartment. JJ and I will visit the crime scene at Morgan's home. Tell Garcia to get me Spencer's phone records, computer records, anything that may show us who Reid has been in contact with up till this point. Also I will need more information on that Medical examiner, Dan. If Reid is alive and someone went through all of this trouble to hide it, then he's in danger. Morgan is too," Hotch spoke quickly.

"Will do, should we inform the Detectives?" Rossi questioned.

"I'll have the ME send the information to the Detectives. Have they spoke to anyone else?" Hotch questioned.

"No, but rumor has it that JJ's next on their list," Rossi answered.

"They're starting with those who's closest with them and working their way out," Hotch stated.

"Exactly," Rossi agreed.

"Tell me what you find," Hotch ordered.

"Got it," Rossi said and with that they hung up.

….

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't call him. They would most likely see that she had called him. She couldn't leave and visit him, they would most likely catch that on video. How can she tell Mark that they were suspecting him? Where they? It was hard for her to tell. She wasn't sure if they believed her story. It seemed liked she was able to get the blonde lady on her side, but the other man remained expressionless. She had to reach out to Mark though. She froze in thought. Maybe if she could call Dan, but he was in charge of keeping Spencer dead. He could end up as a potential suspect and she was not about to go down with him. She sighed, she was trapped, but something had to give. She dialed Mark, and waited patiently for him to answer.

"What is it?" She heard him question quietly.

"FBI came today. They were asking about our connection to Spencer. I told them I went on a date with him. Basically everything that happened except the fact that you were the one originally interested in him. I told them Spencer was worried about how that other guy Derek would react if he didn't feel the same and hopefully they took the bait and think Derek killed Spencer," She sighed. "They want you to get in contact with them, so if you can't find a way to get out of this mess then make sure you call them," She finished.

"Alright. I'll wait till my shift is over. I need to let Dan know—hold on!" He whispered. She waited as she heard other voices start speaking with him and a second later he was on the phone again.

"Turns out Derek Morgan survived. I thought he would've died—Damn it!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down. They may be after him. Just keep him sedated and if possible get some morphine in his system," She said quickly.

"Fine," And with that, he hung up.

….

Mark looked around nervously. He knew that this man could ruin his entire plan. This man was supposed to die! He shook his head and headed to the room where Derek Morgan would lay. Where he would put on his mask of kindness and do his best to hide all the hate and anger he felt towards this man. Mark walked into the room and went straight to the unconscious man. He was obviously here for some time. He began slowly writing down the vitals—resisting the urge to just end this man right now. Mark smiled. He could just mess with the dosages, it would be that easy. He finished writing down the necessary information and began to walk out. Much to his own surprise, there they were. The FBI Agents his sister had warned him about. He kept walking forward hoping that no one would recognize him. The blonde lady smiled at him and he kindly smiled back. Happy that they obviously didn't know who he was. Did they know that their colleague was in the hospital? Why were they there? Why were they working on the case in the first place? He was pretty sure that the Homicide detectives would have had full control over this case.

"Excuse me, sir," He heard a voice speak out to him. He slowly turned around and faced the blonde woman.

"How can I help you?" Mark questioned with ease.

"Do you know who they brought into the hospital today from a car accident?" She asked with a slight frown.

"We have a Julie Schubert, Gerald Moore, and a Derek Morgan," Mark said glancing down at his paperwork. He frowned. He didn't have to tell her. Patient privacy. He watched as her eyes widened in shock.

"How long has Derek Morgan been here?" She questioned with worry.

"It says on my chart he's been here for about two hours now. First hour was spent in surgery and now he's resting in his room. Are you family?" Mark questioned already knowing her response.

"Actually he's been missing. We need to talk to him. Someone's life depends on it," She panicked. Mark frowned. What was he supposed to do? Wake the patient up for her?

"Well, you can speak with him whenever he wakes up," Mark offered, although he knew that Derek Morgan would never wake up.

"Alright," She mumbled until she noticed his name tag. "Are you Marcus Aguerro?" She questioned.

"That's me," Mark nodded until his pager went off. Inwardly he smiled. Someone is dying at the right time.

"Look the Doctor will come out to speak with you soon, I have to take this," Mark said as he quickly hurried off.

JJ's eyes were still wide. That was their suspect? He seemed really kind, but she quickly walked back towards Hotch who was speaking with another nurse.

"Excuse me," JJ smiled kindly towards the nurse and pulled Hotch to the side.

"I just ran into Elizabeth's brother, and Morgan is here in the hospital. That accident involved him," JJ whispered quickly.

"I wasn't alerted by the medical staff," Hotch said with a frown.

"He probably didn't have an ID on him, but Mark is assigned to Morgan. If Mark is our guy then is he going to harm Morgan?" JJ questioned.

"It's a possibility, but we can't be sure until we speak with him. Where did he go?" Hotch asked her.

"He was called away, but I'm sure he'll be back. He has too right? He has to help Morgan," JJ frowned.

"Unless he knows who we are, then he probably will come back," Hotch frowned.

…..

It was too soon.

He shouldn't be awake.

He looked over at the clock. It was blurry. He blinked a couple of times and tried to sit up before the pain could knock him back down. He didn't want to move, but something told him that he needed too. Something was off with this whole situation.

Mark was listening to Dan. Dan was promising him that he would escape. Morgan supposedly being alive. What if Dan was just feeding him his insecurities? Obviously it would work. Reid agreed with himself. Dan told him everything he would want to hear. A part of him was pissed that he was so vulnerable and just accepted those words. However, what if Morgan was alive? Morgan wouldn't just leave him there with Mark, right? Well when he remembered the fact that Mark burned down his home and shot him, he wouldn't be too surprised.

Reid shook his head, maybe that part was true, but everything else most likely wasn't. Dan was just a setback. Mark was probably never in control. Mark obviously didn't know that. Reid frowned. They were most likely in Dan's home, Dan was calling the shots, and Dan was the one manipulating his mind. Maybe Mark wasn't his main threat. Maybe it was Dan. Maybe Dan had planned to get them all along. But why? They never met Dan, well Reid didn't.

Reid frowned.

Dan said he found out that Morgan is alive.

Maybe Dan was not after him.

Maybe Dan was after Morgan.

Reid's eyes widened at the revelation! Why didn't he notice that before! Reid frowned at himself. He allowed himself be drugged, that's why. Instead of being productive and profiling everything, he went about it the wrong way and tried to make a run for it.

Mark wanted him. Dan wanted Derek. Reid doesn't know why. But he has to find out. He can find a way to help Morgan if he could get into Dan's mind. Reid closed his eyes. That meant no freedom. Reid looked towards the door as it opened quietly. Reid wanted to glare, but he had to stay in control of his emotions. Dan was obviously a lot smarter than he looked.

"I think I have a way we can get out of here," Dan said quietly. Reid adverted his eyes for a second before focusing back on Dan.

"You're not going to help me leave," Reid said steadily. Dan looked at him surprise. Reid almost smirked. At least he was right.

"Spencer, believe me when I say I'm not going to hurt you," Dan said stepping closer. Reid held his gaze. Reid wasn't going to believe anything.

"You weren't planning on hurting me. You planned to hurt Derek," Reid said trying not to let the anger show in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Are—"

"I know that you're an intelligent individual. Why let someone who committed arson, assault on two federal agents, attempted murder, kidnapping, and rape keep his victim in your house? You have a motive as well. So let's skip the games and get right to it. Why do you want Derek?" Reid said feeling his muscles tense in such a painful way.

"My question is, if you figured that much out, why are you still here?" Dan said and for the first time, Reid truly saw how much scarier Dan was compared to Mark.

"Because you won't kill me," Reid smirked. He couldn't help himself, he understood why Dan didn't want Mark to kill him so quickly. It was so obvious.

"What makes you think that?" Dan questioned coolly.

"Derek will come for me if I'm alive. You wanted him to come here. You didn't want to go after him," Spencer frowned. He knew he provoked Dan, and considering that Dan was in charge, he most likely had started a new war. Reid wasn't sure what Dan would do, but hopefully it'll be something in his favor.

He watched as Dan stood stock still, just staring at him. The only movement was the calm breathing he held, but Reid could see the boiling anger just below the surface. Reid watched the smile form on Dan's lips as Dan dangerously walked closer.

"I guess you're right," Dan smiled. Reid watched as Dan walked around towards a dresser. Reid knew running wouldn't be of use. He would not get far. Dan walked back towards him, hiding something behind his back.

"You think Mark was a nightmare? Well I will show you a true nightmare," Dan whispered before flipping Reid over. Reid grunted as he felt one of his ribs shift uncomfortably. He was starting to question how bad they were.

He felt Dan rip his arms behind his back and tied them tightly with whatever type of rope that he had concealed. Reid tried to roll over, but Dan decided to tie up his feet as well. Reid tried to stay calm. Panicking would only hurt his ribs and make this harder for him as well. After what felt like forever, Dan flipped him back over.

"Things are going to change around here," Dan growled as he grabbed a pillow. Reid's eyes widened in shock and before he knew it, the pillow was firmly held over his face. He felt Dan's weight shift on him and he knew he couldn't move. He tried to roll his body over, at least get a bit of an escape and panicked as the darkness seemed to circle around him. He couldn't inhale and there was nothing left to exhale. The last thing he heard was Dan chuckling before he could hear nothing at all.

* * *

_**A/N: I have a pretty legit idea for the next chapter or two! Once again I'm sorry! Hopefully this made up for it!**_

_**Feel free to leave your opinions! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Okay quick Chapter, because I don't want to keep you all waiting! Once again I will say thank you for everything!**_

_**I do not own the characters!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Mark took his time writing the time of death of his former assignment. He knew the FBI agents would be expecting him. If he never showed up, then they would automatically become even more suspicious of him. He couldn't have that. He grimaced at the grieving family. He never liked people who cry over such mundane things like death. Mark held back the urge to roll his eyes as he walked out of the room. He didn't want to comfort the family. He looked at his chart. He had to visit some old lady who was on her death-bed. More grieving families. He looked at his watch. It's only been about a good hour since the blonde lady had seen him.

He trekked down the stairs towards the hospice room. He ignored the crying granddaughter asking her mommy why was Granny so sick. The only thing he managed to do was make sure his assignments were comfortable. He preferred them over their families. They were strong.

"Hello…" His voice trailed off as he saw the old woman covered in blood. He rose an eyebrow. Did she kill herself?

"Don't move," A voice said. Mark raised his hands knowing _he_ was behind him.

"What are you doing?" Mark questioned although he contorted his face as if he was afraid.

"He knew too much. Change of plans. I'm kidnapping you," He heard Dan whisper as he felt the barrel of the gun touch the back of his head.

"The FBI are here! Are you insane?" Mark questioned.

"No… I'm not. Your boy had enlightened me… I'm going after what I want," Dan growled. "I'm going to knock you out," he warned.

"Go for it," Mark said making his own breathing hitch to keep up the appearance of being scared. Before he knew it, pain exploded from the back of his skull. He felt Dan begin to drag him before he fell unconscious.

….

JJ and Hotch were waiting to see Morgan. The doctor didn't think it was such a good idea. He believed that Morgan needed some rest. He said that Morgan was exhausted as it appeared he had been wandering around for almost two days. He said that Morgan needed to heal up a bit and stress would not help him out.

Hotch wanted to tell the doctor to save his "wise words" for someone who actually would listen. Hotch knew the moment they woke him up, he would want to search for Reid. This is what Hotch wanted. To find Reid. Then everybody can rest.

JJ on the other hand, wanted Morgan to get better. She still felt guilty for the way she treated Morgan. She knew deep down that Morgan wouldn't have been in this condition had he not tried to protect Reid. She loved Morgan, and she hoped he truly forgave her. She did owe him for not telling Reid that she was the reason he left. But at the moment, none of it matters. She wanted Morgan to get better. They can gather the clues and find Reid without disturbing him. After all, they were professionals at this sort of thing. The only set back was Strauss and Homicide. Both believed that Morgan killed Reid, well maybe not for long given that they don't have any evidence of Spence's death.

"Let's go get some coffee," Hotch stated standing up. He wanted to distract JJ. He saw the guilt in her eyes, the slight defeat in her posture. He noticed the hope that held her head up, but whatever was going on in her mind could be self-destructive. He needed her on her top game. If they found Reid, he would need her. She would most likely be the first one he would speak too given she knew so much about the situation. So he figured the little coffee shack on the second floor would do some justice.

"Alright," JJ sighed and stood up as well. They headed down the hallway past a grieving family. JJ frowned. From behind the guy looked a little like Spence. He must have either lost a wife or some other family member. Hotch caught her line of sight, but continued walking. Obviously it wasn't Reid.

When the two FBI agents stepped into the elevator, they didn't notice how the man broke away from the sobbing group who were too distraught to realize that he didn't even belong with them. He sauntered down the hallway knowing exactly who his next victim was. Dan smiled as he saw how close Derek Morgan was to the exit. He had already brought the car around.

He slipped into the room and frowned at the sight of the unconscious man.

There was so much discomfort in the man's countenance. It sort of made him happy. However, all good things must come to an end. He stepped closer to the bed, making sure to keep his footsteps light. However, he wasn't quiet enough.

Morgan's eyes shot open as the familiar face registered in his mind. Morgan sat up quickly and Dan only smiled.

"So we meet again," Dan chuckled before launching himself towards the stronger man. Much to his surprise, Morgan wasn't too weakened from the accident or even being shot. He was able to roll out of the bed, ripping the needles out in the process.

Morgan stood still. His eyes watched for any movement. Like a lion watching a doe. Morgan was going to wait. This man was not going to win.

Dan saw it all in Morgan's eyes and slowly stalked closer. He knew Morgan was strong—stronger than him. He had to make all the right moves. No second chances.

_'You wanted him to come to you,'_ He heard Spencer's voice. This only angered Dan. He took two quick steps towards Morgan and on the third lunging his fist, which he noticed too late was rather slow. Morgan easily blocked the lousy attempt and immediately striked the man's face, causing his head to snap back. Morgan watched as the man lost slight balance and blood trickled from his nose. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Morgan jumped behind him, putting his arm under Dan's, and locking his hands behind Dan's back. He slowly started bending the man's head forward. He knew he could kill Dan. It was so simple. He wanted to, but he had to know one thing.

"Where's Dr. Reid," Morgan said lowly to the struggling man. When the man didn't respond, Morgan pushed a bit further, causing the other man to turn red from the lack of Oxygen.

"Where is he?!" Morgan shouted.

"He-he—"

"Freeze! Let the man go!" Came a strong male voice.

Morgan looked up in surprise to see a middle-aged man and a younger man with guns in their hands aiming at him. Not Dan, but _him_. He immediately released the man, mainly because he knew he was in a bad position. He got a good look at their patch. Homicide detectives. Did that mean Spencer was… Dead?

A simple motion had gone unnoticed. Dan had reached into his waistband and pulled out a gun and in less than a second, before the detectives could register his motive, he shot the younger one straight in the head and the other man in the chest.

Before Morgan could move Dan took the distraction and with as much force as he could muster, slammed the butt of the gun on the side of Morgan's head causing him to fall, but not become unconscious. Dan quickly ran towards the drawer where he knew certain medications would lay. He grabbed a vial of morphine and drew it out with a syringe. Quickly back at the man's side, he injected enough to cause immobilization on Derek's part and he quickly dragged Morgan into the hall. He knew security had evacuated the rooms nearby and will be back to look for the "shooter." Dan quickly dragged Morgan out of the room and decided to place Morgan in the trunk, which was harder than he thought considering Morgan's body size.

In less than a minute, he sped away and he knew he was successful.

* * *

**_A/N: I just wanted to unravel Dan's plan! (On the bright side, Morgan's physically stronger than him!) _**

**_Feel free to leave your thoughts. Sorry this was so short!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Warning! UBERLY LONG CHAPTER! and a few bad words... More of a feels chapter with a bit of roughness... O.O **_

_**okay.. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own the characters of criminal minds. **_

* * *

Less than five minutes.

That's all it took for them to find a murdered patient, and two dead detectives. They also took notice that one patient was missing and it was nearly impossible for that patient to have done most of this.

JJ and Hotch looked at the crime scene carefully. The first one was impeccably organized. It showed that their unsub was not a first time killer. However, the second seemed unorganized. What changed?

"Garcia's going to send us the videos. Call Prentiss and Rossi, tell them what happened and that we will meet up in the conference room. I'm going to speak to Morgan's doctor," Hotch ordered and JJ nodded pulling out her phone while absent-mindedly watching CSI work carefully with the possible evidence.

Hotch walked straight to the doctor's office. He wished Morgan had Reid's doctor. He was more willing to share information. This one was slightly vague, but Hotch knew how to handle this man.

"Excuse me, I need to ask you a couple of questions," Hotch said walking into the office. The doctor looked up in surprise.

"Is it about the missing patient?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes, I need to know how he was before he went missing. Medical-wise, what was his condition?" Hotch questioned.

"Uh-um—" The doctor looked through his files slightly shaken. "Had a gunshot wound to the chest. It didn't do much damage. His main problem was the blood loss. We also found traces of Acetone in his blood, which was really strange. I would hate to say it, but it seems as if he's been poisoned. He also had a concussion which seemed to be worsened by the car accident," The Doctor said slowly. Hotch nodded in thought. He couldn't help but wonder how anyone could poison Morgan. Morgan didn't seem to have many enemies.

"In all honesty, the person who would have hurt him, could be the one he was closest too," The doctor suggested raising an eyebrow. Hotch looked at the man and nodded.

"Thank you for your help," Hotch said and walked out. So now the Doctor was accusing Reid. Hotch shook his head. Everyone is suddenly detectives now. However, Hotch kept that idea in mind. He might as well find a way to prove Reid's innocence just in case. He didn't want any surprises when they found him—_if_ they find him.

He met back up with JJ who was standing in the hall waiting for him patiently.

"What did you find?" JJ asked.

"Morgan was poisoned before he got here. Gunshot wound didn't do too much damage. The worse of his injuries were the loss of blood and a concussion. I guess we can say he was lucky," Hotch explained.

"Poisoned?" JJ questioned as they headed back to the SUV.

"Acetone. The doctor tried to point the blame towards Reid," Hotch said and smiled when JJ looked at him with annoyance.

"Seriously?" JJ questioned.

"Yes, so while we are looking for him, I will most likely be saving information to prove that Reid is innocent just in case others begin to blame Reid. I don't think it'll be necessary though," Hotch said with a nod.

"Good, because I am seriously going to go insane if people keep thinking that Morgan and Reid decided to kill each other for no reason!" JJ mumbled and got into the car.

"Let's hope it never comes to that," Hotch said as he ignited the engine.

... … …

They all gathered in the conference room. Garcia was rather nervous and they knew the footage wasn't any good news they were hoping for. Hotch simply took a seat and waited for everyone to settle before requesting that Garcia play the video.

They watched as a man walked into the hospital. Dressed casually and walk towards an elevator. There wasn't any good shots of his face, but no one commented on that just yet. They watched him walk out of the elevator on a different floor and into the room of the first victim. The camera switched again and they watched as the man spoke to the elderly woman and watched as her faced showed fear and terror as he quickly slit her throat. He then backed away into a corner. Not moving and staring straight ahead. Then after a quick fast-forward, they noticed Marcus Aguerro, their original suspect, walk in. He seemed pretty content until he looked up at his dead patient. He didn't move, and Hotch could only guess that it was shock.

They then watched as the man came up behind him and Marcus put his hands up. They saw that Marcus and the unsub spoke quickly, but Marcus's face seemed to show fear. Then the man pulled out a gun and more words were exchange, obviously Marcus was terrified. Quickly, they watched as the man hit Marcus and dragged him out.

"No one saw anything?" Prentiss questioned in shock. How could someone not notice a man dragging an unconscious man out of the room?

"Guess not," Rossi said with a shake of his head.

They watched as the unsub threw Marcus in the car and drove around to the other side of the hospital. The unsub reentered the hospital and heads down towards Morgan's floor. They watched him talk with a family member. Obviously sympathizing with her. They saw JJ and Hotch pass him, both looking directly at the back of his head.

"I remember him! He looked like Spence from behind!" JJ exclaimed! Had she known, they could have arrested him.

When Hotch and JJ disappeared, the unsub broke away and quietly headed down to Morgan's room. They then watched as Morgan woke up and put up a good fight with the man. When Morgan punched him, they had a good look at his face.

"At that moment, I was able to take a picture and get it compared to people in the database and guess what?" Garcia said quickly, typing on her computer. Next to the video, on the screen, the unsub's face showed up.

"The medical Examiner, Dan?" Rossi questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You don't sound too surprised," Garcia mumbled.

"He was a strange man when we met him," Rossi said with a nod.

"Not to mention he lied about the body being Reid's," Hotch added.

"Well, he needs to be annihilated," Garcia frowned as she allowed the video to keep playing. Eventually they witness Dan kill the two detectives and knock Morgan to the ground, before drugging him with something and dragging him out as well.

"Okay, so we know who this guy is. I guess we can assume Marcus Aguerro is no longer a suspect," Prentiss said in thought.

"Correct, but my question is why does this man want Morgan. Why go through all this trouble to get Morgan? He could have just did that right from the beginning. He didn't have to attack Reid or end up going after Marcus," JJ questioned.

"Well, in the video, I noticed that something was bothering Dan. He seemed to be angrier than when he went after Marcus. It made him sloppier." Rossi added.

"And we need to find out why," Hotch said.

"I think it has something to do with Reid," Prentiss said looking between her teammates. "I mean, think about it. You're Morgan. You were unconscious and the last thing you remember is doing something with Reid. You are in the hospital and that automatically tells you that something is wrong with Reid. Now the way Morgan looked when Daniel Carter walked in showed that he has seen him before. The first question he would ask is _where's Spencer_," Prentiss finished.

"You're onto something there Prentiss. After Morgan had said something it seemed that Dan only got angrier," Hotch agreed.

"So we can assume that this man has Reid as well?" Rossi questioned.

"Yes, but why does he need Marcus?" JJ asked. "His kidnapping doesn't make any type of sense, besides the connection to Reid and Elizabeth."

"I'd be less surprised had he taken her instead," Hotch said.

"We should call her in just in case she's a potential victim," Prentiss suggested.

"You're right. JJ tell Anderson to bring her in," Hotch stated and JJ automatically got up.

"Okay, Prentiss, Rossi. At Reid's apartment, what did you find?" Hotch questioned.

"Besides a broken door, not much. It's obvious that Reid hasn't been there in days, and there's no signs of anyone other than him being there," Rossi shrugged.

"Okay that makes sense," Hotch said and turned to Garcia. "What could you find about Marcus Aguerro? We ruled him out, but obviously something's going on with this man as well," Hotch stated as JJ reentered the room.

"Marcus Aguerro is just a registered nurse over at the hospital where Dan works. Never married, lives with his sister, and I guess you can say is your typical male. The only thing that was weird about him was the death of his mother and avoidance of his father. His younger sister was a former cocaine addict which is really strange, but probably why she currently depends on him," Garcia informed. "Reid had called him a few times after they initially met and there has been no contact after Friday. Saturday morning, around two or three Reid received a call from Morgan, but he didn't pick up."

"That's strange. Everyone knows that Reid always answers the phone if one of us calls," Rossi said with a frown.

"Well according to Marcus Aguerro's sister, her and Reid got a little drunk," Hotch said with a slight frown.

"Oh really? That's when Morgan called me and asked for Spencer's location. I gave it to him and Morgan went over there. Did she tell you that?" Garcia questioned.

"I wish we knew that earlier," JJ said eyes wide. "She never even mentioned Morgan coming over!"

"We can ask about that when she gets here, but what if she and Dan were working together. It could explain why Marcus was kidnapped and not her," Prentiss suggested.

"That sums it up, now all we need is to see if it's true," Rossi smirked.

"But how does that help us find Reid, Morgan, and now Marcus?" JJ asked.

"I'm already looking for home addresses and family homes of Daniel Carter," Garcia chirped.

"It's getting late. I want everyone home by 9, try and sleep. That means you too Garcia," Hotch ordered. As he stood. He planned on interrogating Elizabeth Aguerro.

"I'll watch," Rossi said knowing where Hotch's thoughts were.

"That's fine," Hotch nodded. They were extremely close, but somewhat far. All they needed was a location.

…

He was still awake. Maybe slightly dazed, but awake. He was annoyed for letting his guard down. One second of a distraction was all it took. How could he be surprised that this man shot and killed two homicide detectives? He obviously didn't mind trying to harm two FBI Agents, although Morgan knew full well that it was Mark.

He moved his hands. They were handcuffed. He pulled slightly, and he heard chains move. So he was handcuffed to chains. It meant he had a bit of movement. He slowly sat up and looked at his feet. They weren't chained. Morgan frowned. Considering that he obviously was a physical threat, why wouldn't Dan secure him. Morgan sighed. That was an ego blower. Dan would most likely try to prove himself.

A small whimper.

Morgan thought he imagined it. He was sure he did, until he heard it again. He looked up for the first time and took a look at his surroundings. It was some type of shack or shed. Dusty, old, dirt everywhere. Morgan realized that there wasn't even a floor, rather than the ground was just the ground. He could hear soft breathing. Morgan focused again. Blinking twice he saw what had distracted him from his thoughts.

"Reid," Morgan breathed in slight shock. Could he get over there? Would the chains allow him too? He looked at Reid carefully. His hands and feet were tied, both covered in blood from the restraints. There was definitely duct-tape over his mouth. There was a slight wince with every breath he took, and Morgan didn't miss the bruises that lightly showed on the younger man's face.

Morgan was slightly happy. This meant that Dan had lied. Reid didn't want him dead. Obviously Reid was a victim in this as well. Morgan frowned feeling guilty. He should never suspect Reid of trying to hurt him. Morgan shook his head and focused on the present. Reid seemed to be in pretty bad shape. He wondered what had happened to Reid while he was wandering through the woods and sleeping in the hospital bed.

Morgan had to wake Reid. He had to know. He had to help him in any possible way. He needed to know where Reid was hurt and to what extent.

Morgan sighed and worked his way up to stand. He would at least try to get closer to Reid before Dan came down. Strange enough, walking didn't cause any pain whatsoever. Nothing in him is hurting where he knew it should.

The chains jerked.

Morgan pulled a bit. He was only a few feet away from Reid.

Morgan sighed. He wasn't going to get any closer. He knew only Reid would close the rest of the distance. He slowly sat back on the ground.

"Spencer," Derek whispered slightly. "Please wake up," He almost begged. "I need to see those big brown eyes, Spencer wake up," Morgan said slightly louder. Reid slowly opened his eyes. Morgan smiled. He couldn't believe it! He knows he shouldn't be so surprise about Reid waking up, but it gave him hope, and right now. He needed it.

He stared at Reid and Reid looked directly at him. At first Reid frowned, but then his expression went dead. Morgan didn't like that.

"Spencer," Morgan whispered and Reid simply blinked at him.

Was Reid trying to say something? Was there something Morgan was missing? Morgan didn't know and that scared him. Reid was never one for just being defeated. Morgan wanted to rip that tape off of Reid's mouth. Give Reid the freedom of speech. Hear what was going on inside Spencer's head.

He hear the door squeak and Morgan whipped his head to see Dan approaching. Morgan looked back at Reid wanting to protect him. Reid only looked guarded, but not afraid. Morgan was slightly surprised by that.

Dan yanked Reid up causing Reid to shut his eyes as the pain exploded throughout his body.

Immediately, Morgan stood.

"You might wanna sit back down. You can't do anything," Dan smirked and threw Reid further away.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Morgan warned.

"Too late," Dan smirked as he walked over to Reid and ripped off the tape.

Morgan fought with the chains. They wouldn't budge. Morgan stopped when he heard Reid's laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dan questioned and Reid continued to chuckle. Morgan was confused.

"S-Sorry, but I can't believe it," Reid laughed, but his eyes were still dead. "You actually got him!"

Morgan was confused, as was Dan.

"Did I hurt your feelings? Make you feel less of a man? Do you realize how good your plan was until you listened to me?" Spencer smiled. "I mean the bruise on your face gives me some satisfaction and pleasure."

Dan still didn't know what to do or say. Suddenly, as if a whole new person came, Reid stopped smiling and became serious.

"Our team will find you. You let me get into your head. You messed up. They will find your DNA. Track where you took us, and then you will be incarcerated," With that, Reid's smile came back as he took in Dan's shocked face.

"You're not the only one who can screw with people's minds," Reid finished. He knew he probably earned himself a good beating or whatever Dan had planned, but it was worth it. He knew it wouldn't be long until his team did find him. He wasn't too sure if he'd make it, but he knew that Dan would get what he deserved for trying to hurt Morgan. Reid was sure Morgan would then handle Mark.

Dan didn't say a word. He couldn't. He never realized his mistake. Why did he listen to that kid? Dan found himself panicking, and he simply shook his head.

"You'll pay for this," Dan murmured and quickly walked back out. Reid simply raised an eyebrow.

Morgan stared at Reid. Why would Reid provoke him? Anything could have happened! Dan could have just killed him right there on the spot!

"Reid… Why?" Morgan questioned.

"What is he going to do to me, Morgan? Stab me? Shoot me? Beat me?" Reid questioned looking back over at Morgan with those dead eyes. Morgan didn't like those eyes.

"He could have killed you," Morgan frowned.

"Been there, done that. Tell me something that hasn't happened to me yet," Reid said monotonously.

"He could have taken you away from me permanently," Morgan frowned slightly upset at Reid's nonchalance.

"Don't get all mushy. You didn't want to find me. You wanted me to stay with Mark. I understand though. Mark did destroy your home," Reid sighed.

"Reid, if that's what Dan told you then it's a lie," Morgan said desperately.

"You know what's a lie? When they told me you were dead," Reid stated.

"Reid, he told me that you wanted Mark. And because I didn't let you go, you asked him to come over and kill me—"

"And let me guess, you believed him?" Reid questioned quietly. Morgan felt guilty. He could understand where Reid's insecurities came from, but what excuse did he have?

"I don't know why he was trying to break the trust between us, but I'm sure we'll figure it out soon. Just promise me that whatever happens, don't try to protect me," Reid whispered. Morgan frowned.

"What? Why?" Morgan asked. Why wouldn't he protect Reid? That was something he did regardless of the situation.

"I don't want whatever that happens to me, to happen to you," Reid said quietly.

"I can't make that promise Pretty Boy," Morgan said shaking his head.

"I know," Reid admitted.

The door opened once again and Dan sauntered back in.

"He's going to kill me, but it'll be worth it," Dan growled hovering over Reid.

"Don't hurt him, please!" Morgan shouted hoping the please added at the end would change Dan's mind.

"Sorry but your boy has crossed the line!" Dan smiled viciously as he pulled out a knife. Reid stared the man straight into his eyes. Mentally preparing himself for the pain.

"This is only going to hurt a lot," Dan smiled.

"Mark isn't going to be happy about this," Spencer said quickly and Morgan looked at Reid as if he was insane.

"Too bad!" Dan shouted.

"You're right… This is better than Mark," Reid said nervously. He had to stall Dan.

Morgan was mainly confused at Reid's remarks. Mark was nowhere near them, but Dan hesitated.

"You're right. He wanted you. I wanted him," Dan said jerking his head in Morgan's direction.

"But if I want to hurt him, I must hurt you," Dan finalized. Reid knew there was no way out of it. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

Reid felt the tip of the knife on his chest. He heard Morgan shouting in the background, but ignored it. He gave the team at least 36 hours to find him. If they don't then he would go to drastic measures.

He felt Dan slowly drag the knife, causing a burning sensation and blood to travel along in its path. Reid expected something worse, and he was actually relieved by Dan's decision. He could handle the little cuts. It was child's play.

Morgan watched in fury. If only those chains could just go a bit further, Dan wouldn't be alive at the moment. What bothered Morgan was how quiet Reid was. He wasn't screaming or at least whimpering. He simply laid there, taking it without a fight.

"Get off of him!" Morgan shouted.

"Save it for when someone wants a part of him that you'll never get," Dan snapped. "How stupid could you be?!" Dan said throwing the knife to the side and moving towards Morgan.

Morgan stood and matched Dan's height.

"You keep protecting him as if it's your life's job! Don't you see it! He's worthless! He can never help you! He's—"

"Why does it matter what I choose to do with my life!" Morgan shouted angrily. He wanted to kick the shit out of this man, but he knew if he did, Dan would only go back to hurting Spencer.

Dan only smiled.

"Is it your life?" Dan challenged.

Morgan wanted to respond, but he couldn't help but notice that Reid was awfully quiet.

"No. It's mine and Spencer's life," Morgan said angrily. Obviously Dan didn't want to hear that.

"I'll be back. This is only the beginning. Both of you are going to learn what pain feels like," Dan chuckled before walking out. Morgan turned his attention to Spencer. He wished he could do more for him. Why couldn't Spencer come over to his side?

"Reid, talk to me," Morgan said quietly.

"It hurts to breathe," Reid admitted. That only scared Morgan. "Other than that I'm fine," Reid added.

Morgan shook his head. Of course Reid would add _I'm fine_ to something like that. Reid obviously was not fine. He watched as the blood stained Reid's clothing. Morgan wanted to hold him. Wipe the pain away. It wasn't fair. If Dan wanted him, then why was he hurting Reid? Why was Dan after him? He didn't even know that man!

"Stop worrying so much," Reid mumbled. Morgan didn't like how weak Spencer was starting the sound.

"After all, it's only the beginning. I still think Mark is worse," Reid yawned.

"Does Mark cut you up?" Morgan snapped angrily. He would kill that bastard.

"He cuts up a piece of my self-respect every time he _visits _me," Reid whispered. Morgan fell quiet. Is that what Reid's been dealing with up until this point?

"It could have been worse," Reid admitted. Morgan was annoyed by that statement.

"Don't say that," Morgan snapped.

"It's true. Instead of it being me, it could have been you," Reid said before he allowed sleep to overtake him.

Morgan sat there in silence. That conversation isn't over. Morgan knew it, but he couldn't allow himself to wake Spencer back up. A part of him just wanted to think about what Reid has said to him. He imagined the moment they reunited to be blissful, but somehow, it's not. They reunited in hell, and so far all they've felt was pain.

Morgan hoped Reid was right. Their team was coming for them, and soon.

* * *

**_A/N: Super long chapter! sorry! I hope it was pretty good! Little Morgan and Reid moment. No niceness later on.. _**

**_Feel free to leave your thoughts!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Not as long as the last two.. Hope that's good for you all! **_

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews! And I'm glad it helped in a way! (: **_

_**Also thanks for everything else! Here's the chapter.**_

_** I do not own the cm characters...**_

* * *

She didn't look innocent. She also didn't seem too bothered that her brother and Reid were missing. Why was that? She didn't seemed bothered that they had her sitting in an interrogation room versus a more comfortable area in the bureau. She just sat there. Eyes staring straight ahead, mouth turned in a way that showed she was bored. It seemed like she had nothing to hide.

"She's a very pretty girl," Rossi commented.

"She probably gets whatever she wants," Hotch said not taking his eyes off of her.

"She seems smart," Rossi nodded.

"Emotionless," Hotch frowned.

"You think she's a psychopath?" Rossi asked in surprise.

"You don't?" Hotch answered.

"No, there has to be more to her than just this," Rossi said cautiously.

"Well, I'm about to find out," Hotch said as he entered the room. Rossi stood watch on the other side of the wall.

"Glad you got here safely," Hotch said slowly.

"Glad to see that you're still safe as well," She smiled kindly.

"What happened when Dr. Reid came home with you?" Hotch questioned folding his hands on the table.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently. Hotch wondered if she was playing dumb.

"You said Dr. Reid came home with you on that Friday night. What happened when he came to your home," Hotch asked.

"Oh, well. He lives farther away, so we just decided to come to my house and just hang out. You know, get to know each other," Elizabeth said slowly. Hotch watched her carefully. He noticed how her lip quirked at that simple statement. She meant something else. She was hiding something.

"Please explain," Hotch subtly demanded.

"Well, you know, when we were drunk, things happen that I don't feel comfortable explaining with someone I don't know," She said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually if you could be specific, that would be nice," Hotch said. He had the camera on, recording everything. This could be evidence to go against her. She obviously didn't know that.

"Okay," She said sort of awkwardly. Hotch watched as she shifted uncomfortably, but her eyes showed that she was enjoying this.

"We got drunk, and then we had sex. Was that specific enough?" She smiled. Hotch didn't make any movement. He kept his expression unchanged in hopes that it would throw her off. He easily could tell that she was trying to elicit a reaction out of him.

"How long did that last?" Hotch asked. He watched as she blinked in surprise.

"Uh, how am I supposed to know?" She asked defensively. Hotch knew she didn't like being thrown off.

"Fine, what time did he leave your house?" Hotch redirected. She blinked twice and thought. The Agent's questions were specific. Specifics she couldn't give him. Would that make her look more like a suspect?

"Four, maybe five?" She guessed. Hotch watched as her lips curved downward. She seemed disappointed with his questions.

"Does your brother know what you two did?" Hotch asked once again throwing her off-guard. She thought they threw him out of the suspect catalog.

"Um, yes?" She answered slightly flustered.

"And how did he react?" Hotch asked.

"Um, he didn't really care," She dismissed.

"Oh really? You would think he would care a bit more considering that Dr. Reid could have been a drug addict. Dr. Reid could have been selling you something that you know Marcus would be mad if you had it in your possession," Hotch said lowly.

"What are you trying to say?" She frowned.

"What I'm saying is that you are a former drug addict. And your story isn't one hundred percent true. Care to fix it up for me, or shall I read you your Miranda rights for obstruction of justice. If we find out that there is a lot more to this story that could possibly hurt Dr. Reid or SSA Morgan, then you and your charge will be promoted as an Accessory to a crime. Either way you're screwed," Hotch deadpanned.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. One choice, and hopefully it'll be the right one.

….

Prentiss slowed down and parked the car. She shouldn't be doing this—messing with a crime scene, but she had to check it out. She had to be sure. During the day it's impossible since CSI is always around scraping for details, or lack thereof, but she felt like something was off. She stepped carefully through the burned ruble, flashlight in her hands. She scanned the area. Imagining room for room, in the best way she could remember. Maybe she would find something that could help them find Morgan and Reid. She sighed. There was nothing. Sadly gas and fire likes to destroy everything. She walked out of the rubble and stepped into the semi soft grass.

She slowly circled the house. It was a nice house, and now it is nothing. She continued walking until she noticed something very different. The grass felt flatter. She looked down and realized the grass was slightly different, pressed down. It was like someone was dragged. CSI wouldn't have noticed it. She was a bit further away from the house. She took out her phone and took a picture. She then began to follow the small trail in hopes that it would lead her to even more clues. The trail led her into a small wooded area.

She wasn't sure if she should continue walking, considering that it was dark outside and visibility was low. She glanced back at the ground and sighed. This is too dangerous for her alone, but what if the trail is gone tomorrow? It probably won't be, but what if? She shook her head and continued to follow it. It seemed as if the vegetation grew thicker and thicker. Soon, she came to a small clearing.

She looked around and realized how isolated it was. No one would hear her if she screamed, and obviously no one would see her. It's possible that Reid or Morgan could have been here. She would definitely come back in the morning.

She turned around and quickly headed back towards the burned house.

This was definitely something the team needed to see.

…

"Okay, Mark picked us up. We couldn't drive, it's against the law," She lied, but she knew he'd believe her.

"Keep going," Hotch encouraged.

"I try not to drink too much, but when I'm super comfortable, I can't help myself. I mean, I also felt bad for Spencer's problem. It wasn't fair! Derek was such a jerk and he thinks that by saying he "likes" him will make up for his attitude then think again. So yeah, we arrived back to my house. Mark leaves mumbling something about me being an annoying sister, but I ignore him. I mean, he's my brother," She sighed. Hotch knew this is most likely the truth.

"So we do have sex, but afterwards, Derek shows up at our door! Next thing I know, Mark is unconscious on the floor and Derek forces Spencer to leave. I was annoyed, but I had to make sure Mark was alright," She shrugged. It was part of the truth. The only thing she didn't mention was the whole drugging part, and maybe the part about Mark joining in, or the fact that Reid had asked them to stop. Information that the FBI didn't need to know.

"Do you know if Marcus ever made any threats towards Derek or Dr. Reid?" Hotch asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, he just told me to stay away from Derek. He already knew Spencer, and I guess Derek just got jealous," She sighed tiredly.

"Well, Dr. Reid is alive. Your brother was kidnapped earlier today by a man named Daniel Carter. He worked with your brother. Do you know anything about him?" Hotch questioned. Elizabeth saw the opportunity right then to clean her and her brother's name.

"Yes, he came over to our house a couple of times," She said with wide eyes.

"Can you tell me everything you know about him?" Hotch asked. She nodded.

"He, he was a strange man. He was very smart, thinking everything through. He had a bad temper though. I think that's what always messed him up," She frowned.

"Explain his temper," Hotch asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes he just gets violent. We were dating a few months back. Trust me, he isn't worth the trouble. I learned that it's best to just stay out of his way," She said quietly—hoping she looked like a victim.

Hotch's eyes widened slightly. There's his connection to Reid and Mark, but not Morgan.

"Did he ever threaten you?" Hotch questioned. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah. When he did, it was always on the lines of _'I will hurt the ones you love. Then I will hurt the ones they love'_," She shook her head. "I never took him seriously."

Hotch now understood. This man most likely got Derek to hurt Spencer. He has Spencer and Mark to hurt Elizabeth. Everything surrounded her perfectly.

"Do you know where he could be holding them?" Hotch asked. She shook her head.

"Dan was always a little private about where his home was," She said looking at the floor. "This is all my fault," She whispered.

"No, it's not. He decided to hurt them, and you are just another victim," Hotch said standing up.

"If you find Spencer, can I talk to him?" She asked, although her eyes showed a desperation. Hotch frowned. Maybe she did care about their youngest, although he would have preferred different life choices between the two.

"Of course," Hotch said with a nod and gestured for her to stand up. She did and followed Hotch out.

"Sorry I didn't really tell you the truth. Mark just seemed like a suspect and I didn't want to give you all more reason to arrest him. Not to mention I was sort of scared to mention Dan. If he wasn't a real suspect, then he could have come after me," She admitted shamefully. Hotch felt bad for her. Another torn up family and maybe they won't be able to help fix it in time.

"Well, you told us the truth now, so all is forgiven. We understand," Hotch promised and led her to Anderson.

"Watch her overnight, switch shifts with Cooper and Kreft," Hotch ordered. Anderson nodded and took Elizabeth away.

"At least we have a reason for all of this," Rossi offered.

"All of this over a girl," Hotch mumbled.

"Obsession is a fickle disease depending on the person's psych," Rossi frowned.

"But from what she said, then Reid is the subject of torture. Morgan is just another pawn in his game," Hotch concluded pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But why Morgan?" Rossi asked. "Dan could have taken JJ, Henry, hell any of us for that matter and get the same response. Why did he chose Derek?" Rossi contemplated.

"Well Derek is convenient," Hotch offered.

"True, but he would have caused less of a scene by going after someone weaker," Rossi disagreed slightly.

"Well I haven't told you and Prentiss this yet, but Morgan has apparently developed some romantic feelings towards Reid," Hotch said slowly and Rossi looked at him in shock. That's what that girl was referring too?

"You didn't think we needed to know this?!" Rossi practically shouted.

"Hey, I just found out a few hours ago," Hotch said with a slight shake of his head.

"Well this changes everything," Rossi mumbled.

"Dave, I know that same-sex relationships aren't exactly your family's—"

"No, Aaron, I don't care if Morgan fell in love with llamas, but what if there was someone trying to cut Morgan out of the picture in Reid's life. Think about it. The first crime scene was beyond organized. Well thought out. Who did he take? Reid. Who was left to die like a piece of trash? Morgan. This could be about Elizabeth and Reid, but someone has it out for Morgan and Reid as well. Dan is not alone," Rossi explained quickly. He was actually very proud of himself. New record. New book.

"I see what you're saying. The only thing we need to know is if Reid is into other men as well," Hotch pondered.

"It could determine who the second unsub is," Hotch nodded.

"And it would explain why he would team up with Dan. Both can get the ones they want," Rossi nodded as well.

"Great work, Dave," Hotch smiled slightly.

"Just wait till we find out who the second unsub is," Rossi said with a slight pat to Hotch's shoulder before walking away. Hotch looked at the clock. It was almost eleven. He knows the team will be back around six in the morning. He would then pull Prentiss to the side and inform her. If they do find Morgan and Reid, he doesn't want anyone making either one of them uncomfortable. This is something new within the team, and Hotch has to make sure they would work harmoniously, but if anyone had a problem—which Hotch is sure that they won't… He wouldn't mind firing them. Nothing should change within the team over what a member prefers romantically.

The only problem he might have, is if Reid doesn't want Morgan. That would cause some tensions. That's the only problem he will eventually sort out. Hotch sighed. He should have seen it coming, but as usual. His team surprises him. Hotch shook his head. He couldn't wait until he found the missing pieces of his team. It doesn't feel right without them.

* * *

_**A/n: Sorry for the lack of Reid and Morgan, but the team has to progress (sort of.. A bit faster than what I've gone..)**_

_**Feel free to leave your opinions!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Not a happy go lucky chapter (Sort of!) **_

_**Anyways, Thanks again for the awesome reviews! And I'm sorry that this chapter is uberly long... **_

_**No bad words whatsoever.. Oh wait... Never mind.. **_

_**Thanks so much for everything ! **_

_**I do not own any cm characters!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I'm glad you like the dramatic irony! (: And soon... Soon... (Maybe) ;)**_

* * *

It was pitch black.

Morgan couldn't see a thing and felt his heart begin to race. This darkness scares him. He listened carefully. He could hear breathing, but it didn't sound like Reid's breathing. No. This one was rougher, deeper. Was Dan trying to scare him? How come he couldn't hear Reid? Morgan wondered why it was so dark. Morgan also wondered when he fell asleep. Why did he let himself drift off?

"H-hey," Morgan said into the darkness. He wished his voice had sounded a bit stronger. The heavy breathing stopped and he heard shuffling.

"Reid? Are you there?" Morgan called out into the air. No reply. Who in the hell was with him in this room? Why were they just breathing? Then he heard a small chuckle.

"Reid?" Was Reid going insane? Morgan was way past alert. His senses were picking up everything.

The lights came on and Morgan was automatically blinded by the lights. Squinting, he looked straight ahead. A figure was moving closer, but he couldn't tell who it was due to the dots floating in his vision.

A rough hand grabbed his face and Morgan automatically jerked out of the stranger's grip. Eyes adjusting, he stood. Finally, he saw Spencer, only a part of him as Mark stood in his line of sight. Morgan felt the rage flow through his veins, but Mark had other plans.

He felt his head snap to the side and he stumble backwards in slight shock. Morgan's eyes lingered on Reid a little longer before looking at Mark who was stepping closer to him. Mark was pissed. Morgan saw that. He felt the wind get knocked out of him as he doubled over slightly. Before he could recover, his head snapped back as his teeth made unplanned contact with one another and he fell to the floor.

This time, he focused on Mark. He saw the kick coming and quickly blocked the blow from a simple half-roll, but Mark was still faster. Another kick had him coughing and gasping for air. Another blow to the head had his ears ringing as his sight went blurry, and suddenly it all stopped. Mark just simply walked away. Morgan coughed and tasted the blood in his mouth.

His vision cleared slightly as he saw Mark lean down beside Reid, holding him as if Morgan was the one who was going to end up hurting him.

"Reid—" Morgan tried to call out, but Mark's blows had him breathless. Not to mention that previous injuries already had him in bad shape.

He watched Reid carefully. He looked horrible. He could tell Reid has been crying, and it took Morgan another five seconds to realize why all he heard was that strange breathing.

"You son of a bitch! I will kill you!" Morgan shouted.

"I'd like to see you try," Mark warned letting go of Spencer and grabbing tape to put over his mouth.

Morgan had to focus on Mark. He let himself get distracted the first time.

"Oh, I'll get you," Morgan warned.

"Stand up big boy. Show me what you got," Mark challenged getting up and walking back over to Morgan.

Morgan growled angrily, but he never stood down to a challenge. He slowly stood up, even though it caused some pain, but he would do it… For Reid.

"Fight me... I'm wide open," Mark smirked.

Morgan glared daggers into the man's eyes. So much hate he felt towards Mark at that moment. Morgan jerked his arms, knowing that he couldn't hit Mark due to the restraints, but the distraction was successful.

Mark focus on his arms, and never saw the swift kick coming his way causing him to go airborne and hit the ground with a thud. Mark quickly stood up, obviously upset that he had been kicked down in front of Spencer. He had to redeem himself.

Mark ran towards Morgan, using all his momentum and shoving Morgan to the wall. Mark's hand made contact with Morgan's solar plexus, but Morgan allowed his head to connect with Mark's chin causing him to stumble backwards. Breathing heavily Morgan stepped forward and easily used Mark's moment of unbalance to kick him to the ground.

"How does it feel?!" Morgan shouted standing over the slightly surprised Mark. Morgan heard Reid whimper and automatically ran towards him only to be jerked back. Falling to the ground, Morgan found himself struggling for air as Mark sat on top of him choking him.

In the rush of it all, Morgan remembered his training and went limp. The moment Mark let go, Morgan flipped him over and body slammed him. Mark didn't move for a moment. Too stunned. But Morgan saw it before he could even react.

The electricity filled him and every muscle in his body contracted. White hot pain flooded through his veins and breathing became hard.

"Spencer reacts better to it when we play," Mark mumbled to a Morgan who was still shaking violently on the ground.

Mark stood up and Morgan swore he saw Mark begin to undress.

"Watch and feel the pain," Mark smirked.

_Why wasn't Reid fighting back?!_ Morgan shouted angrily in his mind. He still felt paralyzed from the jolt of electric currents that still had his body shaking. Then he understood. Reid resisted, a simple small movement, and in result, Mark had tazed him too. Morgan laid there in shock as he saw his friend, the man he loved, become tense with pain. Morgan wanted to help him, but he knew he couldn't.

"Don't do this to him," Morgan croaked, but it all fell on deaf ears. Mark was in his own world with Spencer. All Morgan could do was watch. Reid looked over at Morgan slowly. His eyes begging for forgiveness. Morgan didn't understand why Reid was apologizing. It is not his fault.

Much to Morgan's dismay, the lights cut off again.

All he was left with was with Reid's agonizing whimpers and Mark's breathing, laughing periodically as Morgan shut his eyes to block out the whole world. He has to be dreaming.

…...

Garcia was still searching for any more possible places that Daniel Carter could be hiding her friends and Elizabeth's brother. She got a hit on five places. She felt confident that one of them had to be it. She quickly rushed getting dressed, not caring if she even looked good and made her way to the bureau. At the entrance she ran into Emily.

"Oh my gosh I have something that can help!" They said simultaneously.

"You go first!" Garcia said with slight excitement as they quickly entered the elevator.

"I think I know how Morgan escaped! Or I at least saw evidence of where he went after he was attacked. It proves that he didn't drive away! What about you?" Prentiss asked taking in Garcia semi-disheveled look.

"I got five hits on Dan," She said with a smile. Prentiss smiled back. Soon, they should all be reunited.

They reached their floor and saw that Hotch, Rossi, and JJ were already in the conference room talking.

Before they could enter Hotch got up and gestured for Prentiss to go with him. Garcia walked into the conference room.

"Why is Hotch talking to Prentiss?" Garcia questioned with a frown.

"To inform her about Morgan's feelings for Reid," JJ sighed while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You couldn't sleep either could you?" Garcia said sympathetically.

"Who could?" Rossi frowned. "Hotch and I decided that Reid is most likely going through some form of torture and Morgan is just being used. We've realized that there were two separate motives and that means two unsubs," Rossi admitted.

"And just when we thought we were closer," JJ groaned.

"We can still check out Dan's houses, right? They have to be in one of his," Garcia said quickly.

"Hopefully," Rossi nodded.

Hotch and Prentiss walked back in and they were shocked to see that there wasn't any type of surprise on Prentiss's face.

"Is it bad that I saw this coming when I first met them?" Prentiss questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No, but we question your train of thought," JJ said half-heartedly. She was tired of the negative emotions filling her heart, she had to at least make some banter. Prentiss smiled at her and stuck out her tongue, before getting back to the case.

"So I know how Morgan must have gotten out, and it led him to the woods. Garcia can you pull up a small road map of Morgan's house and most of the wooded area?" Prentiss questioned.

"Sure can do!" She chirped and instantly the map popped up.

"You see that road? That's where the accident was," Prentiss said pointing at the map. "Morgan lives here and he dragged himself there. He was most likely supposed to die somewhere between the woods and the road," Prentiss announced.

"That proves he didn't escape through his car," Hotch frowned.

"So that means, who has his car?" Rossi asked.

"Garcia, do you think you could find out if anyone has been driving Morgan's car?" JJ asked.

"I'll program it into the system, but yes I can! Also, I have five hits on the many properties of Daniel Carter, He tried to use an alias, Dylan Carson. Not a good idea to use your initials, but here they are! Addresses are being sent to you phones as I speak," She smiled brightly. "Try to bring my babies home."

"Let's check these out. If we find nothing, then we will profile the second unsub," Hotch ordered as they all got up and headed out to the first location.

…...

Finally Mark was finished and had left. The lights were on and Reid hasn't moved since Mark redressed him. He stay huddled up in that spot. Most likely feeling very exposed. Morgan wished Reid would say something, or at least move! Then again, Morgan felt as if it was his fault. He was too weak. A simple Taser had him immobilized. Mark humiliated Spencer right in front of him. That was low, even for Mark. Morgan just wanted to kill him. He would if he had his arms unchained.

Still, he was worried about Reid.

Reid wanted to throw up. He felt as if throwing up became a major part of his life. He would have thrown up had there actually been substance in his body, but he noted that he was nearly malnourished. Mark would eventually come with food and maybe water. Hopefully, he wouldn't be drugged with the substances.

"Spencer..."

He heard Morgan's voice, but Reid want nothing more than to be alone with his thoughts.

"Reid please talk to me," Morgan begged. Reid grunted. That was the most he could do. Doesn't Morgan know that there was tape still covering his mouth? Mark didn't want him speaking to Morgan. Reid saw something glisten in the distance. For a moment, he wanted to just ignore it, but then he remembered. Dan's knife.

Reid slowly began to push himself closer to the glistening object. Morgan had become silent, most likely wondering what in the hell Reid as doing. All Reid could think about is putting an end to it all. He's had enough of this! He felt like he was almost there, but he heard the door open and he froze.

"And where do you think you're going?" He heard that familiar voice. Dan. He heard the footsteps getting closer to him. There goes his plan of possibly becoming a murderer.

"Oh? You found my knife?" Dan's taunting voice was rather close to him. He felt Dan jerk him upright.

"Let go of him!" Morgan shouted.

"He just makes things worse," Dan said rolling his eyes. Reid had to admit that every time Morgan fought back, they seem to hurt him just a bit more. Dan chuckled as Reid adverted his eyes.

"I'll do you a small favor," Dan said propping Reid against the wall. He grabbed the knife and began walking towards Derek. Reid's eyes widened as he realized what Dan meant.

Morgan watched as Reid "MMhmmed" in a panicked state. Was he trying to say something? Watching Dan walk over with that knife that had traces of Reid's blood, quickly explained why Reid was freaking out.

"Look at you, so weak. Beaten, on the floor like a piece of garbage. I never liked you and I hated you even more when you started trying to mess with that kid," Dan said gesturing to Reid.

"He's not a kid," Morgan growled.

"Don't be a hypocrite. He's weak. Pathetic, just like you, except it's acceptable for him." Dan chuckled. "You still don't recognize me," Dan sighed as he drove the knife into Morgan's shoulder and yanking it out, causing Morgan to shout in pain.

"Well, I'm sure you don't remember me. It's not like you ever tried to get to know me," Dan shrugged before driving the knife back into the same shoulder.

"Hmm, if you survive, that arm will be no good. Looks like field duty is no longer going to be permitted," Dan chuckled yanking the knife back out.

"What did—I—ever do—to—to you?" Morgan grunted.

"I want you to figure it out tough guy," Dan laughed humorlessly, "But the longer it takes, the more I'll hurt you and your Pretty Boy,"

Morgan looked up at him as he drove the knife into the same shoulder again, and again, and again. With one last thrust, Dan pulled it out and walked back over to Spencer.

"Don't hurt him for my mistakes," Morgan begged as he felt his blood begin to soak his shirt. Dan held the knife to Reid's throat and smiled crookedly.

"Sorry that I have to do this to you," Dan said half-heartedly as he cut the rope that held Reid's hands together. "Move, and I'll kill you," Dan warned.

Slowly, Reid felt the knife enter his the same shoulder where he was shot. He felt his stomach twisting as the pain registered in his brain. He wanted to scream, but the tape over his mouth helped prevent that. Morgan was shouting profanity, and Reid only closed his eyes as he wished it to be over. He heard the door open again and a "What the hell? Get off of him!"

Reid opened his eyes as the knife just ripped out of him. It took every fiber of his being not to scream out. He watched as Mark shoved Dan into a wall. They were definitely arguing, and for a split moment, Reid felt safe. Reid's eyes widened in surprise. Why was he starting to feel safe with his tormentor?! Reid panicked at the thought as Mark threw the knife back to the ground, cursing at Dan for touching his _Precious_.

Mark quickly bent down in front of Reid and assessed the damage.

"I knew he was the one who cut you up," Mark sighed as he took the tape off of Reid's mouth.

Reid lifted an arm, his undamaged arm, and pressed against to wound to get it to stop bleeding. He mentally rolled his eyes at Mark's comment. Who else had the power and the freedom to cut him?

Mark suddenly had an idea.

"Let me just make sure he never forgets who you belong to," Mark said getting up. Reid tried to stand up as well, but fell from the lack of used muscles. Was he just decaying? Reid frowned as Mark came back with the knife. Reid's eyes widened as Mark grabbed his left arm, his damaged arm, and twisted it so he could see the crook of his elbow.

"You weren't lying. You really were and ex-heroin addict," Mark complimented, but taped Reid's wrist.

"Not heroine," Reid said weakly as Mark began to carve into his wrist. Reid couldn't help the whimpers that escaped his lips and it seemed like forever until Mark was done.

Reid couldn't help but notice that through it all, Morgan had grown increasingly quiet. He wanted to look past Mark, but X-ray vision wasn't exactly one of the gifts he was born with. Mark grabbed his other arm, and the pain resurfaced as he felt the knife cut into his skin.

It burned, and he felt the blood travel down his arm, but it was how slow Mark was going that had him in agonizing pain.

"There," Mark smiled sweetly. "Dan will never forget."

Reid didn't dare to look. Inwardly, he panicked. What if Mark had cut too deep? Would he die? Considering he was losing a copious amount of blood, meant that Mark knew what he was doing. But what did he do? For all he knew Mark could have drawn a picture with that knife. Mark stood and began to walk away. This time, not leaving the knife behind. When Mark was completely out of the room Reid turned his attention to Morgan.

Morgan was unconscious, Reid wasn't sure which of his injuries were the reason why he was unconscious. He was slumped over on the ground floor. If his chest wasn't moving, Reid would have believed that he was dead. Morgan looked worse than when he got there. Reid felt the twinge of guilt throughout his body. Why did he have to tell Mark about Morgan and the whole ordeal? Morgan probably would have been left alone. Maybe. Reid still was slightly confused about Dan's issue. His brain wasn't working fast enough to comprehend Dan's motive.

Reid had to help Morgan. Reid watched as a small pool of blood decided to form around Morgan. Reid knew Morgan wasn't going to die, unless Dan had severed an artery, but Dan wouldn't have. Right? He has the medical knowledge to control their death. Then again, Dan said "If you survive." Could that mean he intended to kill Morgan?

Reid looked down at his feet. He studied the knot. He could undo it. He felt the tearing in his shoulder, and the fire blaze through his lungs as he reached forward and began undoing the well tied knot. He struggled and breathed heavily, but he smiled in slight happiness the moment the rope became undone. Taking another deep breath, he slowly pushed himself towards the wall, forcing himself up. He legs were weak, but considering he's been laying for hours, that was to be expected.

When he found his footing and was sure that he wouldn't collapse, he took a step. It was hard, but the second one was easier. He could do it.

Before he allowed any doubts to swallow his mind, he quickly half walked-half limp to towards Morgan, falling at his side coughing from his messed up ribs.

Once his coughing fit was over, he rolled Morgan over onto his lap. He had to assess the damage. The worse of Morgan's injuries had to be Dan's stabbing, unless there was internal damage he couldn't see. Mark didn't exactly do much except for probably hurting Morgan's pride, but Reid knew he could fix that.

Reid sighed and focused on the main problem. Reid needed to stop the bleeding. He looked around the room. There wasn't much of anything. Just dirt and chains. Nothing to actually help. He frowned as he thought of what he needed to do. Sure he learned about these types of situations, but at the moment, his brain was failing him. Stress? Uncertainty? Fear? He didn't know, but he was afraid that he may be the reason why Morgan died.

"Okay, calm down. Morgan isn't going to die automatically from a stab wound to the shoulder. If I stop the bleeding, then any chances of him dying will get lower," Reid said taking a deep breath. "I need to get that shirt off of him," Reid frowned. That's what he remembered from his training... And books. Tons of books. He had to treat the wound.

Reid shook his head. That would cause too much moving. He could just rip it from the holes Dan made with the knife._ "Good idea_," He imagined Morgan saying. It made it easier than just looking at him lay there. He carefully grabbed the cloth and ripped it, hoping Morgan wouldn't wake up until he was done.

He needed to apply pressure and add dressing. Reid frowned once more. This was beyond unsanitary. He began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. He could fold it in a way that could be dressing and the extra pressure.

Reid smiled as his handiwork came into view. It was enough to slow the bleeding. It may come to a halt soon since he tied it pretty tight. The only thing he would suffer from, is the slight chill that he hadn't realized their prison held. Reid shook his head and dragged Morgan closer to the wall, ignoring his own injuries. He propped Morgan against him, so he would be slightly sitting up. Just enough to help slow the bleeding even more.

Reid held him close, and this time, he allowed himself to pout. Hopefully the team was closer. He wasn't sure if he and Morgan would get the opportunity to escape without their help. He sighed as he allowed fatigue wash over him. The only thing left on his mind was when Morgan would wake back up.

* * *

_**A/N: Not too bad, right? I just wanted Reid to take care of Morgan for a second there! Soooo BAM! **_

_**Okay, I'm done!**_

_**Feel free to leave your opinions!**_

_**Thank you again!**_


End file.
